


Układ

by Homoviator



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Plotty, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q jest omegą, który od lat wygłusza za pomocą tabletek swoje instynkty, całkowicie poświęcając się karierze w MI6. Bond jest alfą, jak wszyscy alfa szpiedzy w MI6 także bierze tabletki, żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnych rozruchów,walk i terytorialnych sporów zwierzęcych.<br/>Jednak czasami chemia nie jest w stanie wygłuszyć wszystkiego. Gdy Q i Bond mają kryzys, M nie chcąc stracić swoich dwóch najlepszych pracowników, znajduje sposób, aby im pomoc. </p><p>Q POV, Bond na skraju załamania, fluff, w omega verse, miks zachowań zwierzęcych, ludzkich i wszystkich pomiędzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dynamika podkoszulki i statyka gniazda

**Author's Note:**

> FF z dedykacją dla chuchacz, która walentynki spędza chorując i zażyczyła sobie fik z Omega Verse Skyfall. 
> 
> Wesołych Walentynek Everyone!

Układ

Roz. 1. Dynamika podkoszulki i statyka gniazda

Każdemu zostało powierzone zadanie czuwania nad samotnością drugiego

anonim

Nigdy nie przeszkadzało mu, że był omegą. Zawsze był inny. Od dziecka zajmowały go rzeczy kompletnie rożne od rówieśników, inne żarty go śmieszyły, inaczej spędzał czas wolny. Odkrycie, że znajduje się w specyficznie skategoryzowanej mniejszości było to jedynie logicznym rozwinięciem sytuacji. Owszem, czasami jakiś wybitnie starodawny wykładowca na uniwersytecie był uciążliwy, albo ktoś na ulicy dziwnie się spojrzał. Q nigdy nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wiedział, że zawsze lepiej być w mniejszości i szedł zawsze z uniesioną głową, odpowiadając odważnie na spojrzenia.

Z jego obserwacji wynikało, że osobniki unikalne były cenione, poszukiwane, a cała pospolita, źle opłacana i mało poważana reszta dawała się bardzo szybko zastąpić, wymienić.

Q zawsze dążył do ustawienia się w świecie tak, aby być niezbędnym i praktycznie niemożliwym do zastąpienia. Dlatego właśnie wylądował w MI6.

Oczywiście razem z byciem omegą szły pewne niedogodności, ale przywilejów było więcej. Znacznie więcej. Zwłaszcza, gdy było się samorzutnym geniuszem komputerowym, z fotograficzną pamięcią i talentem matematycznym.

Instynkty dawało się wygłuszyć tabletkami antykoncepcyjnymi. Specyficzne nastawienie do świata, umiejętności, uzdolnienia, częste u omeg, pozostawały. Q jak nikt potrafił katalogować, dokumentować, gromadzić, układać dane w bazach i utrzymywać porządek na wysokim poziomie. Radził sobie z chaosem, jakim były papierowe archiwa MI6, podobnie jak radził sobie z niedookreślonymi sytuacjami, w których trzeba było zaprowadzić dopiero porządek. Większość agentów 00 na przykład, dopóki nie napotkała na swojej drodze kwatermistrza omega, uważała, że może nie składać raportów i gubić regularnie broń.

Potrzeba porządkowania, układania świata, pistoletów, papierów i baz danych, wynikała z potrzeby zakładania gniazda i była elementem ewolucyjnym. Jako taki determinowała często zachowania omeg, nie to jednak było istotne. Ważny był efekt. Q awansował szybko i skutecznie, najpierw ze zwykłego informatyka w pomocy komputerowej na informatyka głównego systemu MI6, potem z pomocnika R na głównego pomocnika Q, aż w końcu na samego Q. Jego geniusz wzbogacony zdolnościami omeg do organizowania, systematyzowania i porządkowania przyspieszył jego awans, chociaż nie przeczył, okoliczności także grały pewną rolę.

Tuż przed wydarzeniami Skyfall stary kwatermistrz miał udar i zaległ w łóżku, z którego już się nie podniósł. Q opiekował się swoim szefem wiernie, dając upust swojej potrzebie układania, sergerowania i troszczenia się o kogoś. Gdy stary pewnego wieczora zasnął i już się nie obudził, Q płakał. Cały kwadrans, zamknięty w łazience, żeby nikt nie widział jego słabości. MI6 mogło go oglądać jedynie jako idealnie ułożonego, ogarniętego geniusza, a nie czerwonego na gębie, rozemocjonowanego omegę. Poryczał, poryczał i przestał. Nie wziął dnia wolnego. Musiał od razu przejąć wszystkie obowiązki kwatermistrza, zwłaszcza, że Silva zaczął wtedy swoją grę i trzeba było działać szybko.

M była silną alfa i nikt nie kwestionował jej decyzji odnośnie nowego Q. Nie obyło się jednak bez drobnych potknięć.

Agenci 00, grupa składająca się niemal z samych osobników alfa i bardzo silnych beta, z początku trochę się podśmiewała. Q zorganizował wtedy paru najbardziej denerwującym agentom swoisty maraton najcięższych misji, jakie miał w zanadrzu. Przeczołgał 004 po Iranie, Iraku i Jordanii w ciągu jednego tygodnia, aby na koniec zesłać go na bezsensowny miesiąc w najgorszym kurorcie tureckim, aby tropił bezsensownie do niczego nie potrzebnego szpiega. 003 dostała pięciomiesięczną, nudną jak flaki z olejem misję w spalonym słońcem Teksasie. Po tym małym pokazie siły ze strony Q 00 nie stanowili już problemu. Nikt nie chciał tajemniczo utknąć na jakimś zadupiu, wykonując niepotrzebną, odmóżdżającą robotę. Nuda była jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych wrogów agentów 00, Q natomiast był cierpliwy.

"Z takim omegą lepiej nie zadzierać." orzekł jowialnie Trevelyan, gdy opuścił gabinet Q i stanął przed czekającym na swoją kolej Bondem. "Jak zaczyna coś planować, normalnie wyczuwam jego fale mózgowe! Takie mrowienie na karku, brrrr!"

"To dlatego, że nie nawykłeś do osobników myślących au general." odparł Bond i ruszył na spotkanie z kwatermistrzem. "Poczekaj na mnie. Skoczymy na drinka."

"Nie dziś. Dziś mam randkę z tą rudą z trzeciego piętra."

"Aha. Powodzenia więc."

Typowe zagranie osobników alfa. Nawet na środkach wygłuszających częściowo ich zwykle niebezpieczne instynkty, wciąż mieli ogromną potrzebę rozsiewania swojego materiału genetycznego na jak największym terenie. Q z zaciśniętymi ustami pochylił się nad raportem Bonda, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

"Witaj Q. Widzę, że jesteś dzisiaj nie w sosie. Może, gdybyś jadł te lunche, co podtyka ci Moneypenny, byłoby inaczej." Bond dotknął leżącego na biurku Q talerza sałatką z kurczakiem i pchnął go lekko w kierunku kwatermistrza. "Człowiek najedzony to człowiek zadowolony."

"Jestem zadowolony jedynie, gdy oddajesz mi porządne raporty, a więc stosunkowo rzadko. " Q skrzywił się i wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku pokazał 007 jego raport. Jego bardzo niekompletny, niejasny, pokręcony raport sprzed miesiąca. "Poprawisz mi tą tabelkę z wydatkami z Brazylii, czy mam oddać się na żer księgowości?"

Bond patrzył przez moment na Q, a on ze stoickim spokojem odpowiedział na wzrok 007. Pogodnie i neutralnie, tak jak kultywował przez wiele lat. Wyplenił z siebie wiele zachowań omega, nie zamierzał spuścić 007 z widelca tylko dlatego, że był alfą.

James poruszył skrzydełkami nosa i przełknął głośno, niebieskie oczy nagle dziwnie intensywne i zaczerwienione na powiekach. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, może powinien iść do oddziału medycznego...

"Bond..."

007 wziął z ręki Q raport, w zamian zostawiając mu na dłoni spory, owinięty w szeleszczące sreberko cukierek. Czekoladowy, z nadzieniem wiśniowym.

"Lubi cię." uśmiechnęła się Moneypenny, gdy później tego dnia jedli razem kolację w kafeterii.

"Albo coś knuje." Q wgryzł się ponuro w swojego naleśnika z serem. "O co chodzi z tymi zachowaniami alfa względem omega, będącego mężczyzną. To nie fair. Kobiety mają łatwiej."

"Kobiety alfa i mężczyźni omega. Kobiety omega i mężczyźni beta. Wszystkie dzieła pańskie błogosławcie Pana."

"Błogosław Pana, Eve, w swoim czasie wolnym." fuknął Q i przybrał surową minę. "My tutaj pracujemy!"

"Kogo chcesz oszukać, kochany?" Moneypenny żachnęła się i podkradła frytkę z talerza Q. " Wiem dobrze, że po dziewiątej ty i twoi szaleni naukowcy gracie już tylko w Devil May Cry."

"Kalumnie i pomówienia, moja droga. Kalumnie i pomówienia."

/

Ze swoimi zdolnościami hakerskimi Q był w stanie zmienić w rejestrach swój status omegi, ale nie zrobił tego. Trochę na przekór systemowi, a trochę jako straszak. Osobniki omega znane były z zamiłowania do porządku i spokoju, ale także z zachowań nieobliczalnych, uwarunkowanych wahaniami hormonalnymi. Niezwiązany omega na prochach antykoncepcyjnych mógł spokojnie dogryźć szefowi, po czym opanować się, przeprosić i metaforycznie położyć się na plecach i pokazać puchaty brzuszek. Że niby to wszystko w żartach. Q zawsze twierdził, że lepiej trzymać ludzi w niepewności. Byli wtedy bardziej wydajni.

Owszem, większość omeg prowadziła spokojne, domowe życie, ale wynikało to nie tyle z biologii, co z ich uwarunkowań charakterologicznych i wyborów życiowych. Omega, który zdecydował się rozwijać zawodowo, niezależnie od płci, zwykle lądował dość wysoko w hierarchii, na odpowiedzialnym stanowisku, ciężki do zastąpienia, niemożliwy do skopiowania, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Zdania na temat aktywnych zawodowo omeg były podzielone, jedno jednak było pewne. Szefami wielkich korporacji, gabinetów rządowych, agentur byli zwykle albo osobnicy alfa, albo omega. Zwykle osobnicy samotni, nieustannie wygłuszający instynkty środkami antykoncepcyjnymi i przerażająco efektywni w swojej pracy.

Dyskusja nad tym, czy szefem MI6 powinien być alfa czy omega, wciąż trwała i nie wyglądało na to, aby kiedykolwiek zakończyła się jednoznacznym rozstrzygnięciem.

"Moim zdaniem jesteś najlepszym kwatermistrzem, jakiego mieliśmy." Moneypenny przysiadła bokiem na biurku Q i postawiła przed nim talerz z kanapką. "I chciałabym, żeby tak zostało, więc zjedz coś. Jesteś niebieskawy dookoła ust i wyglądasz, jakbyś się miał zaraz wywrócić."

"Właśnie wyprowadziłem 005 z Bagdadu. Trochę nerwowo było. Nie miałem czasu na lunch." Q z westchnieniem podniósł kanapkę i przyjrzał się jej krytycznie. "Schab?"

"Schab. Suszony. Z pomidorem." Moneypenny przewróciła oczyma i wstała, z uśmiechem strzepując spódniczkę. "Musisz zacząć o siebie dbać, Q. Inaczej padniesz i kto nam załatwi nową maszynę do kawy?"

"Interesowna jak zawsze." Q z uśmiechem wgryzł się w kanapkę, dopiero teraz odkrywając, że jest piekielnie głodny. "Spokojnie, maszynka do kawy będzie tutaj w piątek. Podobnie jak druga mini lodówka."

"Dbasz o swoją trzódkę z ogromnym oddaniem, Q. Dziękujemy." Moneypenny pochyliła się i cmoknęła Q w policzek. "Żebyś jeszcze znalazł kogoś, kto będzie tak samo dbał o ciebie. Abnegat z ciebie w tej materii, kwatermistrzu."

"Mniam, mniam." zamlaskał Q, kończąc efektywnie konwersację. "To naprawdę dobry schab."

/

Inaczej niż większość omeg płci męskiej, Q nie robił sobie przerwy w przyjmowaniu tabletek antykoncepcyjnych i blokerów. Nie miał czasu po prostu. Między projektami nowej broni, ulepszaniem systemów obronnych MI6 a nawigowaniem agentów przez co bardziej niebezpieczne misje, kto znalazłby tydzień wolnego. Zwłaszcza, aby uprawiać zwierzęcy seks z jakimś specjalnie wyselekcjonowanym osobnikiem i jeszcze obawiać się, że przypadkiem się z nim zwiąże... Tabletkami i blokerami można było dużo załatwić, ale więź pomiędzy alfą a omegą nie była już taka łatwa do "anulowania".

Znał wszystkie za i przeciw nieustannego brania chemii, ale większość osobników alfa w MI6 także je brała. Gdyby nie to, agentura angielska składałaby się z wiecznie najeżonych, agresywnych, wybuchowych ludzi, o byle co szarpiących się za fraki, warczących i strzelających bez większego powodu. MI6 eksploatowała z chęcią instynkty osobników alfa, ale w formie raczej uładzonej i przynajmniej trochę cywilizowanej...

"Wybił zęby szefowi bezpieczeństwa w Białym Domu i zmasakrował twarz synalkowi Johansonna." zreferowała gładko R, podając Q wydruki z ostatniej misji Bonda. "Szef jest wściekły a synalkowi się należało."

Po wydziale Q przetoczyła się fala szeptów i stłumionych śmiechów. Kwatermistrz wsparł głowę na dłoni i zapatrzył się ciężkim wzrokiem w raport.

"Dajcie mi tu 007. Na cito."

Miał świadomość, że Bond za nic sobie weźmie jego naganę, ale musiał ją wystosować i tak. Chociażby dla zachowania swojej ciągłości charakterologicznej.

Poziom agresji Bonda wzrósł ostatnimi czasy, ale nikt się tym na serio nie przejął. Nikt, poza Q, który nieoficjalnie prowadził swoje prywatne dokumentacje, jeżeli chodziło o jego podwładnych i agentów 00. Trudno było się zresztą 007 dziwić. Bond po Skyfall w zasadzie nie posiadał nikogo poza kumplem do flaszki, Trevelyanem, i kilkoma duchami zamordowanych kochanek. Nawet domu nie miał. Mieszkał na przemian na kanapie Trevelyana i w londyńskich hotelach, chwile wolne spędzając na strzelnicy albo w siłowni i na basenie MI6. Twierdził, że tak mu wygodniej. Q współczuł Jamesowi po cichu a głośno udzielał nagan. Zwłaszcza, gdy007 zbyt brutalnie obszedł się z jakimś celem, albo, nie daj boże, wysoko postawioną eskortowaną osobistością. James ignorował nagany, wzruszając ramionami i kierując się ku drzwiom z poirytowanym, zwierzęcym pomrukiem, grzmiącym mu w gardle.

"Rozumiem, że gdy brak ci argumentów zaczynasz eksplorować swoją animalistyczną stronę, 007."

"Moja animalistyczna strona zwykle wykonuje porządnie misję." głos Bonda był niski i pobrzmiewały w nim basowe pomruki, które podniosły Q na sztorc włosy na karku. "Sugerowałbym traktowanie mojej zwierzęcej strony z nieco większym szacunkiem, kwatermistrzu."

"Rozważę to." odparł lekko Q, usiłując utrzymać swoje zwykłe, chłodne decorum. "Gdy tylko zdołamy nastawić nos synowi gubernatora Florydy, rzecz jasna."

Bond popatrzył na Q tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, po czym już bez słowa wyprosił się z jego gabinetu. Zostawił za sobą pudełko martoran z Sycylii. Bardzo smacznych, bardzo szybko znikających martoran. Q miał problem z zostawieniem Moneypenny chociaż dwóch marcepanowych owocków.

"Co muszę zrobić, żeby taki przystojniak jak Bond przynosił mi egzotyczne słodycze?" nadęła się uroczo Eve i na raz włożyła sobie całą martoranę do ust.

"Musisz zacierać za nim ślady. Maskować złamane szczęki dyplomatów, unieważniać zmasakrowane twarze przemytników."

"O. To spasuję."

"I będzie to dobry wybór."

Fakt, Bond był ostatnio nieco bardziej rozdrażniony i skory do agresji, ale nikt w całym MI6 nie miał tak wysokiego procentu wykonanych pomyślnie misji, co on. Bilans wychodził na zero. Jakoś trzeba było przeżyć niedogodności wynikające z zatrudniania jednego z najsilniejszych osobników alfa w tej strefie czasowej.

/

Q posiadał dość dużą samoświadomość tego, co działo mu się w ciele. Zawsze wyczuwał z wyprzedzeniem nagły atak grypy, przeziębienie czy zapalenie spojówki. Tak samo postępował, gdy raz, dwa razy do roku jego organizm wypadał nieco z rytmu, przypominając, że chemia chemią, ale czasami trzeba pozwolić naturze przejąć stery. Q zawsze wyznawał rządy chłodnego rozumu. Wyzbycie się kontroli, jaką dawały tabletki, wzbudzało w nim niejakie obrzydzenie. Nigdy sobie na to nie pozwalał. Nie, od swojej pierwszej i ostatniej rui bez tabletek, którą skutecznie wyparł z pamięci i wszystkich rejestrów elektronicznych i analogowych. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej było nie pamiętać.

Raz do roku zdarzało się, że blokery nie działały jak powinny... ok, ostatnio może nieco częściej. Ale to wszystko przez dodatkowy stres, związany z szpiegowskimi działaniami Rosjan na terenie Anglii, ukraińską mafią i Schrodingerem, który wylazł jakoś przez okno i szlajał się gdzieś, cały tydzień, aż w końcu wrócił, umorusany, podrapany i cały szczęśliwy. Ostatni rok był dla Q wyjątkowo nerwowy i trudny. Nic dziwnego, że epizody, podczas których tabletki nie działały prawidłowo, były nieco częstsze...

Nie prowadził kalendarza, nie zapisywał tych smętnych wydarzeń. Nie widział sensu w dokumentowaniu czegoś tak żałosnego, jak natura omegi płci męskiej, wystająca nawet spod chemicznych blokerów. Musiał być twardy, musiał utrzymywać decorum i pracować dalej, dalej dokonywać trudnych decyzji...

"Nie masz czasu jej ratować 007." wymruczał w słuchawkę Q, usiłując opanować drżenie głosu. "Jeżeli będzie szybka, ma szansę sama wypłynąć na powierzchnię."

"Nie da rady. Jest ranna..." w tonie Bonda dało się słyszeć niecierpliwe warknięcie zdenerwowanego osobnika alfa.

"Żona gangstera nie jest w tej chwili twoim priorytetem, 007. Helikopter już po ciebie leci. Dobrze by było, żebyśmy zgarnęli cię, zanim wmiesza się w to straż nadbrzeżna."

"Powiem to tylko raz online. Kawał zimnego dupka z ciebie, kwatermistrzu."

Q zacisnął wąsko usta i wyłączył się, przez moment obserwując nieruchomo wygaszony ekran laptopa i oddychając szybko. Gdy Moneypenny położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, odepchnął ją z niezadowolonym pomrukiem.

"Przecież nie robię tego naumyślnie! Mamy priorytety i trzeba się ich trzymać..."

"Wiem, wiem..." Eve mimo wszystko objęła go jednym ramieniem, drugim podsuwając mu talerz z ciastkami owsianymi. "Nie bierz tego tak do siebie. Lepiej zjedz coś. Nikomu nie pomożesz, jak się z głodu przegibniesz..."

Bond zignorował zalecenie Q i wydobył z tonącego jachtu żonę gangstera, niemal sam tonąc, wydatnie opóźniając akcję ratunkową i powodując kilka niezbyt przyjemnych rozmów między M a ambasadorem angielskim w Portugalii. Mallory nie obwiniał Q za samowolę 007, co nie przeszkodziło Q czuć się jak niekompetentny, słaby idiota. To nie była pierwsza i ostatnia tego typu sytuacja z Bondem.

007 ostatnimi czasy wykazywał dość często właśnie takie nieprofesjonalne zachowania. Jak nie zagubiona w strzelaninie sześcioletnia córka barona narkotykowego, to zdradziecki, ale w gruncie rzeczy żałosny i przypadkowy, ćpun, który znalazł się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. Bond wykazywał coraz większe zapędy do tego, aby uratować wszystkich, włącznie z tymi, których uratować się nie dało. Owszem, wykonywał swoje misje bezbłędnie, jednocześnie nigdy nie było do końca wiadomo, czy nagle nie zachce mu się wyławiać tonącego kotka albo jakiejś innej damy w opałach.

"To bardzo honorowe z twojej strony, 007. Tak. I humanistyczne. I wiem, że alfa mają wpisane w siebie potrzeby takie jak ochranianie innych... ale pewnego razu coś pójdzie nie tak i stracimy i ciebie i misję i rozpęta się jakaś przyjemna wojna nuklearna, bo zapragnąłeś zabawić się w zbawcę!..."

Bond siedział na fotelu na przeciwko Q, rozparty nonszalancko. Jego twarz była uśmiechnięta uprzejmie, ale oczy pozostały płaskie i lodowate.

"Omega mają wpisaną potrzebę łagodzenia konfliktów i empatię. Jak widać na twoim przykładzie, lepiej nie sugerować się stereotypami."

"Właśnie dlatego bierzemy blokery i tabletki, aby nasza natura nie wchodziła nam w drogę, gdy trzeba zrobić to, co trzeba."

"Przestań truć, Q. Nikomu nic się nie stało, misja wykonana. Narzekasz, bo wszystko poszło dobrze, tylko niezgodnie z twoim planem." Bond wstał z fotela i pochylił się nad Q, opierając się na biurku. Pachniał potem i prochem. Pachniał gniewem. "Memo dla ciebie, kwatermistrzu. Czasami rzeczy nie idą zgodnie z planem."

"Jak zginiesz to będzie moja wina!..."

"Nie, nie będzie."

Zanim Q zdołał zaprotestować James już wychodził. Tym razem zostawił za sobą na biurku paczkę daktyli.

To było coś jak zabawa pomiędzy nimi. Gra. Bond znosił Q jadalne podarunki i nigdy o nich nie wspominał, Q zjadał jadalne podarunki, nie donosił M o niesubordynacjach 007 i pomagał mu cichcem. Bond, chociaż upierdliwy i denerwujący, był jedynym z najlepszych agentów w szeregach MI6. Jeżeli miał właśnie słabsze sześć miesięcy, podczas których chciało mu się ratować przypadkowe ofiary i zbawiać świat, trudno. Q nie raz nie dwa stawał się cichym pomocnikiem Bonda. 007 ratował czasami ludzi podczas misji, ale przecież to, co zostawało po misji także wymagało dalszych działań i tutaj wkraczał Q. Program ochrony świadków dla żony gangstera, rehabilitacja przechodnia z przetrąconym grzbietem w Portugalii, odwyk ćpuna z Amsterdamu, przetrzymanie w wydziale osieroconej dziewczynki, do momentu, kiedy nie przyjechała po nią jej dalsza rodzina.

Mało było rzeczy, których Q nie był w stanie wynegocjować i załatwić. Na szczęście dla 007. Niestety, bywały także rzeczy, na które nawet Q nie miał wpływu.

/

Organizm Q i jego natura omegi zdecydowały się odezwać na początku lutego. Był tak głęboko zanurzony w trzech projektach naraz, że z początku nawet tego nie zauważył. Zaczęło się niewinnie. W niedziele zasnął w ubraniu pod kocem, na kanapie w salonie, a w poniedziałek obudził się z palącą potrzebą wprowadzenia porządku, ładu i perfekcji we wszechświecie, zaczął więc segregować. Wszystko. Układał cokolwiek wpadło mu w ręce z nawiedzoną precyzją, kolorami, kształtami, fakturami. Pierwsza tura segregowania miała miejsce w sypialni. Q spokojnie przerył się przez wnętrze pierwszej szafy, potem drugiej, przez skrzynię z butami oraz wypełnione prześcieradłami i poszwami pawlacze. Następnie na ruszt poszła kuchnia i wszystkie możliwe garnki, filiżanki, kubki, czajniczki i sztućce. Gdy Moneypenny zadzwoniła o jedenastej, zapytać, czemu nie ma go w pracy Q wyprostował się znad pudła z częściami elektronicznymi i splątanymi kablami.

"Um... Zaspałem?"

"Q. Wyluzuj. Nikt nie będzie cię winić, gdy weźmiesz sobie parę dni przerwy."

Q odsunął okulary i potarł dłonią oczy. Chyba właśnie rozwijał lekką gorączkę... ale nie było to nic, co powstrzymałoby go od segregacji nowej gałęzi bazy danych, którą ostatnio utworzył. Jego podwładni mogliby zająć się segregacją raportów, które od dwóch tygodni zalegały mu biurko...

"Nie trzeba mi wolnego, dzięki za troskę Eve. Będę za pół godziny."

Był za kwadrans. Nie mógł wytrzymać myśli, że jego kwity dla księgowości nie są porządnie posegregowane.

Tak zaczął się bardzo zwariowany dzień. Zaaferowany segregacją elektronicznych baz danych Q poganiał szorstko swoich podwładnych, wytykał im niedokładność, błędy i pomyłki. Denerwowały go zbyt nachalne zapachy z kafeterii, woda kolońska kręcącego się po korytarzu 007, kolor sukienki Moneypenny (krewetkowy? krabowy?ohydny!)i krzywo ustawiona drukarka. Trząsł się nad źle wpisanymi danymi, awanturował się o opóźnienia internetowe i generalnie był wrzodem na tyłku. Zauważył to, gdy R z zaciśniętymi wrogo ustami położyła mu na biurku gruby, laminowany rejestr księgowości, sięgający czasów trzech Q wstecz.

"Proszę."

"Dziękuję."

R wyszła trzaskając drzwiami gabinetu a Q zapadł się w swoim fotelu, ocierając czoło drżącą ręką. Był spocony, było mu zimno i gorąco naraz i o rany. Zaczynało się. Trzeba będzie jakoś ten newralgiczny moment przeczekać. I zdobyć materiały do tego potrzebne.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zrobił zakupy online. Nabył z dostawą do domu dwa wędzone kurczaki, całą peklowaną szynkę i dziesięć pudełek czekoladek z marcepanem. Po pewnym namyśle dodał do tego rodzynki w czekoladzie i kilo sernika.

M nie pytał, czemu kwatermistrz znienacka życzy sobie tydzień wolnego. Widać psychotyczne zachowanie kwatermistrza usprawiedliwiało jego nagły urlop chorobowy.

"Wszystko w porządku, Q?" Mallory patrzył na niego prostym, współczującym wzrokiem i Q odkrył, że coś w brzuchu skręca mu się pod tym spojrzeniem. Dobra, był mężczyzną omega, ale cholera, był najlepszy i nikt nie powinien patrzeć się na niego w ten sposób!...

"Tak. W porządku. Muszę tylko wypocząć, bo eksploduję. Tydzień. Za tydzień będziesz mnie miał znowu dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, M, w pełni sprawnego."

"Q..."

"Idę. Dam znać, kiedy będę gotowy do powrotu."

"Q."

"Żegnam."

Doczekał cierpliwie do północy. Odpowiedział na zaległą korespondencję, rozpisał R co ma robić z 007 i 004 jak wrócą z Ameryki, wprowadził ostatnie usprawnienia osłon systemu MI6. Wiedział, że nie będzie go przez następny tydzień, więc przezorności nigdy dość.

Pracując wciąż, wyżłopał hektolitry cale earl greya, a gdy już nie mógł na niego patrzeć przerzucił się na melisę. Zagryzał ją ciastkami, które zostawiła mu Moneypenny, wyrażając swoje współczucie dla pracoholicznych chudzielców, pozbawionych życia prywatnego. Gdy to mówiła cmoknęła go w policzek i przytuliła. Pachniała Piątą Aleją Elisabeth Arden i Q zamknął oczy, opanowując skrzywienie na taki bezpardonowy atak na jego nozdrza.

Eve pożegnała się z nim, nawet nie próbując namawiać go do powrotu do domu.

"Jesteś naszym żelaznym omegą. Nie chciałabym psuć ci reputacji."

Nie łatwo było Q opanować irracjonalne rozdrażnienie zapachami, nachalnymi dźwiękami i kolorami, zwłaszcza garniturów agentów. Szczęśliwie około pierwszej w nocy budynki MI6 wyludniły się znacznie. O drugiej Q postanowił wykonać swój plan. W sumie dla kogoś z jego kompetencjami nie było to trudne.

Kamery w szatni siłowni MI6 przestały działać dokładnie kwadrans po drugiej, a chwilę później zamki w szafkach otworzyły się. Q upewnił się, że żaden zabłąkany agent nie odbywał właśnie swojego nocnego treningu, po czym przemknął pośpiesznie po pustych korytarzach podziemia założeń treningowych MI6.

Agenci 00 zwykle zostawiali swoje ubrania treningowe w budynkach MI6. Nie awanturowali się, gdy ich koszulka czy bluza znikała na tydzień, aby pojawić się w jakiejś innej szafce.

Q nie zwracał uwagi na to, czyje ubrania bunkruje. Zwykle kierował się jedynie zapachem, im bardziej wyraźny, głęboki, piżmowy, tym lepiej. Pośpiesznie złapał z szatniowej szafki białą, bawełnianą podkoszulkę i wepchnął ją sobie pod sweter. Przez chwilę poczuł się jak bezwstydny złodziej i zboczeniec, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zapach ubrania osobnika alfa skutecznie pozbawił go skrupułów. Wiedział, że działa teraz niemal całkowicie pod wpływem swoich nagich instynktów omega, ale jeżeli pomagały mu one w pracy to gotowy był na poświęcenie. W końcu nikomu nie wyrządzał krzywdy...

Gdy kamery ponownie zaczęły pracować a szafki zamknęły się automatycznie, Q wychodził już z budynków MI6. Tej nocy wyjątkowo zadzwonił po taksówkę. Czuł się rozgorączkowany i lekko roztrzęsiony a torba z laptopem, w której utknął swój zwinięty z siłowni skarb, parzyła mu dłonie.

/

To było trochę jak krótki, kilkudniowy atak nerwicy i schizofrenii w jednym. Natężenia bywały różne. Czasami był to jedynie zły humor, ból głowy i senność, czasami napierające na Q ściany i porażająca, wysysająca siły pustka, przed którą można było jedynie schować się w specjalnie skonstruowanym w sypialni gnieździe. Przez lata funkcjonowania pod wpływem antykoncepcji i blokerów Q wykształcił w sobie sposoby radzenia sobie w takich chwilach.

Zrobił dokładny research na ten temat. Stany takie zdarzały się osobom, stosującym długotrwale środki antykoncepcyjne i nie posiadającym swojego stada. Stado, zwykle rodzina, partner, dzieci, pomagało znosić napięcie, którego blokery nie były w stanie do końca wyeliminować. Q w zasadzie nigdy nie posiadał swojego stada, wykształcił więc sobie sposób, aby ten niefortunny czas jakoś przetrwać, bez ubytków na zdrowiu fizycznym i mentalnym. Badania udowadniały, że epizody tego typu nie rzutują na wydajność osobnika, że są jedynie czymś w rodzaju nerwobólu. Nic nie jest uszkodzone, nic nie krwawi, a jednak boli... Q podchodził do tego bólu w sposób rozumowy. Gdy epizod mijał, sam się sobie dziwił, że w ogóle mógł takie rzeczy odczuwać i takie pierdoły myśleć. W trakcie jednak... w trakcie nie było już tak kolorowo.

Czuł w kościach, że nadchodzący właśnie lutowy epizod, będzie w tej materii cięższy niż zazwyczaj...

Powoli i skrupulatnie przygotował wszystko. Rozpakował zakupy, pochował jedzenie do lodówki i szafek kuchennych, nakarmił kręcącego mu się pod nogami Schrodingera. Wziął długą, gorącą, relaksującą kąpiel w wannie, nałożył byle jak krem na twarz i dłonie, po czym zawinięty w szlafrok poszedł do sypialni, przygotować sobie gniazdo.

Zwykle była to dość prosta, stabilna konstrukcja. Składała się z szeregu ułożonych na łóżku w półksiężyc poduszek, obłożonych kocami, kapami i pierzynami. Q dorzucał do tej fortecy kilka swoich swetrów, podkradniętą podkoszulkę osobnika alfa, a potem zakopywał się w miękkich tkaninach, bezpieczny i szczelnie przykryty, z laptopem w zasięgu ręki i pilotem. Poduszki dawały mu wrażenie, że ktoś leży mu za plecami, a zapach alfa uspokajał. W takich warunkach można było spokojnie pogrążyć się w beznadziei czasu wolnego.

Chyba to właśnie dobijało go najbardziej. Gdy był zajęty pracą i nic go nie rozpraszało, nie przejmował się, że jest sam. W zasadzie, sam praktycznie prawie nigdy nie był. W oddziale Q zawsze się ktoś kręcił, nawet w późnych godzinach nocnych, za dnia natomiast ciężko było znaleźć spokojną chwilę na herbatę, co dopiero na rozważanie o samotności. Inaczej było po opuszczeniu bezpiecznej przystani MI6... gdy Q wracał do domu, gdy nie mógł się skupić na pracy przez swoje buntujące się przeciw tabletkom ciało, gdy hormony wyostrzały mu zmysł zapachu i dotyku... gdy w końcu był poza komputerowymi systemami, wojnami politycznymi, światowymi zagrożeniami nuklearnymi i kolejną, szaloną misją Bonda, z której jakimś cudem wrócił cały, zamiast w plastikowym worku. Wtedy właśnie Q odczuwał dojmująco... że jest sam. Pustka mieszkania, zwykle komfortowa, stawała się nagle przytłaczająca, wypychała powietrze z płuc, grzęzła w gardle i trzeba się było przed nią kryć w gnieździe. Jedzenie samotnie kolacji przygnębiało, czytanie książek nie cieszyło, granie w gry komputerowe i oglądanie filmów nie wciągało... nic nie było już interesujące, nic nie odwracało już uwagi...

Całe życie Q, to co osiągnął, jego sukcesy, wynalazki, kłopoty z których znalazł wyjście, ludzie, którym uratował życie, wszystko to stawało się nieważne, ponieważ wszystko to prowadziło prędzej czy później do pustego mieszkania, w którym nikt poza kotem na niego nie czekał, w którym nie było nikogo, kto zauważyłby, że jest chory, ma problem, że się cieszy, że żyje w ogóle... W takich momentach można było tylko zakopać się pod kocem i przeczekać ten hormonalny, depresyjny czas, doczekać chwili, aż książki staną się ciekawe, kody wciągające, a życie ponownie odzyska sens...

Była czwarta nad ranem. Q uzbrojony w pudełko czekoladek i pilota wkręcił się pod kołdrę na swoim gnieździe i ułożył plecami do fortecy z poduszek. Jeżeli sobie popłakał, oglądając na laptopie Dr Who, nikt tego ani nie widział, ani nie słyszał.

/

Obudził się wczesnym wieczorem, zdrętwiały i sztywny, z lekką gorączką i bólem w podbrzuszu.

Gdyby teraz odstawił blokery jak nic wszedłby z miejsca w okres godowy. Gdyby odstawił tabletki antykoncepcyjne mógłby nawet urodzić, przy odrobinie pecha, dziecko. Czasami, w ramach ćwiczenia mentalnego, wyobrażał sobie taką sytuację, i śmiał się sam z siebie. Nie potrafiłby posłuchać instynktów w sposób potrzebny do odbycia porządnych godów. Nie po tylu latach blokerów i chemii. Ciało zapewne zrobiłoby swoje, a umysł trwałby w przerażeniu, obserwując co się dzieje jak zza lustra weneckiego.

"To nie dla mnie..."

Powlókł się do kuchni i wybił trzy szklanki kranówy pod rząd, po czym odczuł ogromną potrzebę wędzonego kurczaka. Zjadł tak, jak stał. Bez talerza, rękami, opierając się o kuchenny blat i wyciągając mięso prosto z opakowania. Flanelowa piżama urażała mu przeczulone plecy i kark. Nie uczesał się, nie założył okularów. Nie było sensu.

Schrodinger przyszedł przypomnieć się o spóźnione śniadanie, interesownie przytulając się do łydek Q.

"Kurczaka?"

"Mrrrr."

Nałożył kotu do miski skórek i mięsa, nie zastanawiając się, czy koty mogą jeść wędzonkę. Przez moment przyglądał się, jak Schrodinger pomrukując z zadowolenia przypiął się do kurczaka, odwracając się do swojego kochanego pana tyłkiem.

"Będę zasuszonym, pracoholicznym starym kawalerem z kotem, który ma mnie w tyle." oznajmił głośno Q, po czym umył dłonie z tłuszczu i wstawił wodę na herbatę.

Nie dane mu było roztkliwiać się nad sobą zbyt długo. Zaległ w gnieździe z herbatą na następne dwie godziny, obejrzał parę zaległych odcinków Doktora Who, po czym zadzwoniła do niego Moneypenny.

"Lepiej, żeby to była awaria reaktora nuklearnego, Eve. Albo bomba. Chociaż lepiej awaria reaktora."

"Q, bardzo cię przepraszam. Wiem, że masz wolne i nie powinniśmy wymagać od ciebie niczego, zwłaszcza teraz..."

"Zwłaszcza?..."

"Chodzi o Bonda. Właśnie przybył z misji. Coś poszło mocno nie tak. Handel dziećmi w Ameryce Południowej, dużo trupów." Moneypenny zawiesiła głos na moment, po czym odchrząknęła niewygodnie. "M chce cię w swoim biurze za kwadrans."

"Za kwadrans to mogę u was być co najwyżej w piżamie i papciach."

"Wygląda to wszystko tak, że Mallory nawet w kapciach cie przyjmie."

Eve była bardzo silną betą i nigdy nie panikowała z byle powodu. Zaniepokojony Q wydobył się spod koców i poduszek, po raz ostatni tęsknie wwąchując się w podkoszulkę, przesiąkniętą zapachem anonimowego osobnika alfa. A chrzanić to! MI6 go potrzebowało i nie zamierzał MI6 zawieść. Powoli bo powoli, ale zaczął ogarniać się, czesać, ubierać się w wyjściowe spodnie i generalnie przygotować się na spotkanie ze światem. Górę od piżamy zostawił, jako swój prywatny pogląd na wyciąganie z łóżka kwatermistrzów na urlopie.

Nie był jeszcze w pełni sobą, wciąż jeszcze był nadwrażliwy i wyczulony. Wnętrze samochodu wysłanego przez MI6 napierało na niego klaustrofobiczne, pachniało nachalnie mentolami a kierowca patrzył się dziwnie. Gdy Q wysiadł z auta zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zanim zdążył obwieścić, że być może zaraz upadnie i pomocy, Moneypenny podbiegła do niego i złapała go pod ramię.

"Chodź. Jesteś mu potrzebny. Szybko!"

Budynek MI6 był dziwnie wyludniony, nawet jak na tą porę dnia. Odgłosy zaciekłej walki, warczenia i rozbijania mebli i szyb, niosły się przerażająco po pustych korytarzach.

"Jesteś jedynym omegą, którego mamy... może twoja obecność jakoś go ułagodzi.."

"Jestem najgorszym omegą do ułagadzania wariującego Bonda, Eve. Dobrze to wiesz, a więc przestań ściemniać i powiedz o co konkretnie chodzi... "

"Sam zobaczysz."

M stał przy wejściu do korytarza wydziału informatycznego z założonymi na piersi ramionami. Gdy Q i Moneypenny stanęli obok niego, nawet na nich nie spojrzał, tylko skinął głową, wskazując pobojowisko.

"Najpierw chciał się bić z ambasadorem Meksyku, potem ze mną. Na szczęście Alec wziął to na siebie." powiedział w ramach powitania Mallory, jego twarz zmęczona, ciężka i zapadnięta. "Czterdzieści trupów małych dziewczynek w kontenerach, płynących z Meksyku. Jeden zamordowany prezydent, R z załamaniem nerwowym i oszalały Bond. Znokautował dwóch sanitariuszy i trzech ochroniarzy. Świetna końcówka dnia."

Bond i Trevelyan szarpali się i rzucali sobą po ścianach, okładając pięściami gdzie popadło. Ich warczenie narastało od niskich, ostrzegawczych pomruków to wprost agresywnych warkotów i było widoczne, że używanie słów mieli już poza sobą. Zwykle opanowana, przystojna twarz 007 teraz była wykrzywioną strasznie maską bezmyślnej, zwierzęcej wściekłości i bezrozumnego, okrutnego gniewu, i Q odkrył, że nie może na nią patrzeć bez jęku. Cofnął się nieco za Moneypenny, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, byle tylko nie oglądać tego, co w napadzie dzikości wylazło z Bonda.

Dookoła piętrzyły się porozbijane meble, wywrócone biurka i popękane szafki, z wysypującymi się z nich papierami i rozbitymi kubkami, a nad wszystkim unosił się skondensowany zapach bardzo terytorialnych, bardzo pobudzonych alfa.

"Nie powinniśmy ich rozdzielić?" zapytał Q pro forma. Bez broni dużego kalibru albo naprawdę mocnego leku usypiającego nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wchodził pomiędzy dwóch walczących alfa. Mallory spojrzał na kwatermistrza podkrążonymi oczyma osoby, która nie spała parę dni z rzędu.

"Nie. Specjalnie ich odizolowaliśmy, zanim narobiliby większych szkód. To dwóch silnych alfa, bezpieczniej poczekać, aż się zmęczą. 007 wpadł w jakiś dziwny szał. Jest koherentny, ale ma pewnie, hm, problemy z równowagą emocjonalną. Nie możemy go uśpić zastrzykiem, wrócił z misji, na której próbowano go otruć. Nie chciałbym narażać bardziej jego zdrowia." w głosie M zabrzmiało dobrze zamaskowane współczucie. "To... dobry agent."

"Nie taki dobry, skoro ma poluzowane klepki." zauważył Q oschle i poruszył się, pocierając nerwowo przeczulony kark. Nie chciał tutaj być. Nie chciał oglądać warczących alfa, czuć ich feromonów, ich rozdrażnienia, podniecenia. Chciał zakopać się w swoim gnieździe, wtulić twarz w ukradzioną z szatni podkoszulkę i po prostu... zasnąć.

"Po co mnie tutaj wezwałeś, M? Co ja mogę tutaj zdziałać?"

Mallory nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie Q, ponieważ Trevelyan trzasnął Bondem o ścianę, przyparł go łokciem za gardło i wywarczał coś, co brzmiało jak animalistyczna wersja mieszaniny angielskiego i rosyjskiego. Bond sarknął gniewnie, spojrzał przez ramię Alecowi i znieruchomiał. Na fali odwagi, której wcale nie czuł, Q odpowiedział na spojrzenie 007.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie słychać było nic poza niskim warczeniem Trevelyana i głośnym, szybkim sapaniem Bonda.

"Q. Gdzie byłeś? Gdybyś to ty prowadził tą akcję mógłbym je uratować!"

Miał tego po prostu kompletnie i całkowicie, serdecznie dość! Dość zabójczych instynktów samców alfa, dość przerwanych urlopów, pustego mieszkania i samotności tak daleko posuniętej, że podkradał podkoszulki z szatni! Gdzieś w tle M i Moneypenny westchnęli głośno a Alec sięgnął po wyrwaną nogę od krzesła. Q nic sobie już z tego nie robił. Był całkowicie rozregulowany, wywrócony na nice i odmawiał obawiania się jednego ze swoich własnych agentów!

Na drżących nogach podszedł szybko do Bonda, złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim.

"Uspokój się, idioto! Nie mogę cały czas pracować! Nikt nie może! Nie damy rady uratować całego świata więc cholera jasna przestań demolować wnętrza i ocknij się! Nie jesteś niczemu winien, nikt nie jest tutaj nic winien, po prostu czasami jesteśmy bezradni wobec pewnych rzeczy! Żyj z tym i ogarnij się! Mam już po dziurki w nosie tego wszystkiego! Chcę tylko iść do domu i odpocząć i nie myśleć! Chcę... chcę... wiśni w czekoladzie!"

Jego głos był jednym tubalnym, niskim, rozpaczliwym rykiem, który na koniec załamał się okropnie. Płakał jednym okiem, nie miał pojęcia czemu akurat lewym. Bond, zamiast zaatakować wchodzącego mu w drogę omegę, stanął nieruchomo, czujny i napięty, z rękoma opuszczonymi po bokach i skrzydełkami nosa, poruszającymi się miarowo. Węszył, zorientował się poniewczasie Q, odsuwając okulary z twarzy i pocierając dłonią płaczące oko. Bond węszył dookoła kwatermistrza. Blisko, coraz bliżej. Gdy nos 007 dotknął lewego, wciąż mokrego oka Q, tableau nagle ożyło i świat został ponownie wprawiony w ruch.

"Odsuń się od kwatermistrza, James." wymruczał cicho Alec, podchodząc powoli do Bonda. "Możemy się dalej naparzać, nie mam z tym problemu, ale omegę zostaw..."

"Dosyć tego, dzwonię po drużynę medyczną." Mallory sięgnął po komórkę."Niech cię w końcu uśpią i poślą na terapię, bo na boga, Bond, bardzo jej potrzebujesz."

007 nie zwracał uwagi na nic, tylko stał tak, trzymając nos o dwa milimetry od brwi i oka kwatermistrza. Jego zapach zmienił się, stał się mocny, ciepły i Q bezwstydnie zaciągnął się nim.

"Jesteś w piżamie, Q."

"Tylko w górze od piżamy."

"Dlaczego tu jesteś? W górze od piżamy?"

"Nie za bardzo się orientuję. Chcieli chyba, żebym cię uspokoił."

"A ty, Q? Czego ty chcesz?"

Twojej podkoszulki, chciał odpowiedzieć Q, ale zamiast tego z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn odpowiedział.

"Wiśni w czekoladzie."

/

Koniec końców nie zjadł wiśni w czekoladzie, tylko czekoladowe pierniki z nadzieniem pomarańczowym. Moneypenny oddała mu całe swoje słodyczowe zapasy, zachomikowane w ukrytej szufladzie jej biurka.

Bond siedział na przeciwko Q na ławce i patrzył uważnie jak pierniki znikają, jeden po drugim. Q nie patrzył na nic. Z przymkniętymi oczyma utykał sobie w usta słodycze i wdychał głęboko ich przyjemny, korzenny, uspokajający zapach. Gdy pierniki się skończyły Bond podał Q torebkę z rodzynkami w czekoladzie i dalej patrzył.

"Czy tylko ja widzę w tej sytuacji coś bardzo niepokojącego?" zapytał scenicznym szeptem Alec, na co Moneypenny sprzedała mu sójkę w bok i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

"Cicho być. Grunt, że się nie zabijają."

Po trzech torebkach pierników i dwóch paczkach rodzynków w czekoladzie, Mallory zaprosił Q i Bonda do swojego gabinetu. Było już grubo po północy i księżyc wyskakiwał histerycznie zza chmur, jakby chciał naświetlić coś bardzo ważnego. Q był zbyt senny i zasłodzony, żeby się jakoś bardziej przejąć. Bond szedł za nim, blisko, od czasu do czasu łapiąc go za łokieć i naprowadzając tak, aby nie wszedł w futrynę, czy w kwiatka doniczkowego.

Eve i Alec obserwowali całą scenę z progu drzwi gabinetu w milczeniu. M natomiast zaczął mówić, gdy tylko Q i Bond usiedli przed nim na kanapie.

"Jestem dość liberalnie nastawiony do pracowników, jak wiecie. Nie przeszkadza mi, że omega jest kwatermistrzem a alfa od czasu do czasu przetrąci gnaty jakiemuś nadętemu politykowi. Ale to zaczyna przybierać niepokojące rozmiary. Zwłaszcza u was. To normalne, że dłuższe użycie blokerów i środków antykoncepcyjnych nie jest bez wpływu na zdrowie. Badania jednak pokazują, że czasami bywają jednostki, które przechodzą nieustannie używanie chemii ciężko. Ciężej niż inni..."

"Mallory, mogę coś powiedzieć?" zaczął Q, ale M przerwał mu z kwaśnym grymasem, który miał chyba uchodzić za uśmiech.

"Teraz ja mówię, kwatermistrzu. Wiem wszystko. Wiem o twoich tygodniowych urlopach i gnieździe, w którym je spędzasz." Mallory powiódł zmęczonym wzrokiem od Q do Bonda. "Wiem też, kiedy ktoś ratuje przypadkowych przechodniów, naraża misję na szwank, oraz jest aż nadto agresywny. Nawet w zawodzie szpiega, a to samo w sobie już jest czymś."

Bond, który także chyba zamierzał coś wtrącić, zamknął z kłapnięciem usta. Q dotknął mu kolanem uda i uśmiechnął się blado. Miał wrażenie, jakby razem z Bondem byli uczniakami i otrzymywali właśnie naganę od pryncypała. Obsesyjnie segregujący rzeczywistość, kontrolujący omega z manią porządkowania, i nadopiekuńczy, agresywny, nieobliczalny alfa, wyposażony w licencję za zabijanie.

Nie ma co, dobrana para. Psychologowie MI6 będą mieli co analizować przez następne parę lat.

Mallory odchrząkał znacząco, przerywając Q jego rozmyślania.

"Nasi medycy przeprowadzili mały wywiad środowiskowy. Wasze specyficzne... zachowania nabrały intensywności w przeciągu ostatniego roku. Jesteście diabelnie wyjątkowi. Czasowe problemy z działaniem blokerów i tabletek zdarzają się niezwykle rzadko i tylko niektórym osobnikom. Nie chcemy stracić tak dobrych pracowników jak wy, znaleźliśmy wiec sposób na zaradzenie sytuacji. Pewnie, to jedynie doraźna akcja. Może nie wypalić, ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi."

"Co to za akcja?" zapytał słabo Q, nie przestając przeżuwać rodzynek. "Kategorycznie odmawiam przechodzenia przez okres godowy! Nie chcę się wiązać, nie chce się rozmnażać, chcę po prostu... po prostu... pracować."

"I będziesz pracował, Q. Jesteście obaj niezwykle wydajni, a wasze zawahania dadzą się wyrównać. Musicie tylko mieć stado..."

"Stado?" wydusił zza zaciśniętych zębów Bond. Mallory założył ramiona na piersi i bez wahania skonfrontował się ze wzrokiem 007.

"Tak. Nasi medycy to potwierdzili. Gdy blokery mają mniejsze działanie stado jest w stanie zapewnić osobnikowi równowagę psychiczną. Nie możemy oczywiście was do niczego zmusić, ale jeżeli się nie zgodzicie, będziemy musieli ograniczyć wam kompetencje. Nie może tak być, że agent rozwala mi pół piętra i rzuca się jak oszalałe zwierzę, a kwatermistrz ma fazę segregowania i urywa głowy ludziom, bo ustawili krzywo czajnik elektryczny."

Eve zakryła usta ręką, Alec wprost zarechotał, nawet się nie kryjąc a Bond uniósł lekko brwi. Q poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na twarzy, szyi i kto wie, czy nie na palcach u stóp.

"Nie urwałem nikomu głowy..."

"Jesteście cennymi pracownikami, jak powiedziałem." podjął Mallory, nie zważając na zacukanie kwatermistrza. "Nie chcemy was stracić. Tak więc, jeżeli oczywiście się zgodzicie, chcemy pójść na kompromis i spróbować."

"Co spróbować?"zapytał powoli Bond.

"Czy możecie razem stworzyć coś na kształt stada. Nie, nie, bez stosunków seksualnych oczywiście, no chyba, że zechcecie... " Mallory uśmiechnął się przebiegle, ale widząc ponure spojrzenia Q i bonda, przestał. "Ale ogólnie plan jest taki, abyście po prostu zamieszkali ze sobą. Przyzwyczaili się do drugiej osoby na terytorium. Dalej będziecie brać tabletki, więc nie musicie obawiać się nieoczekiwanych zachowań. Z badań wynika, że posiadanie przynajmniej małego, w tym wypadku jednoosobowego, stada może pomóc wam znosić stres i chwilowe błędy w działaniu blokerów. I tak nie macie partnerów. Co wam szkodzi spróbować?"

Q osobiście zgodziłby się na wszystko, byle tylko nikt nie odsunął go od pracy. Gdy zerknął niepewnie na Bonda ten odpowiedział mu solidnym, mocnym spojrzeniem. Jego oczy zdawały się świecić w poszarzałej twarzy, i nawet jego włosy zamiast zwykłych blasków złota wyglądały jakoś tak... szaro. Q zmarszczył brwi. Jak on mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Przecież nawigował Bonda przez misje, oglądał materiały audiowizualne z nim w roli głównej. Jakim cudem umknęło mu to, że 007 tracił kolory, że tak się jakoś zeschnął, stwardniał, zszarzał! Q był koszmarnym kwatermistrzem, skoncentrowany na sobie nie zauważyć, jak kolega obok się rozpada.

Zgodzili się na propozycję M, po czym razem, synchronicznie opuścili w milczeniu biuro Mallory`ego i budynki MI6. Bond zadzwonił po taksówkę. Gdy stali na chodniku, czekając na taryfę Q zasugerował neutralnie, że ma zapasowy pokój. James popatrzył na niego uważnie, błękitne oczy zdawały się świecić w półmroku srebrnobłękitnym światem.

"Nie jestem zwierzęciem domowym." powiedział alfa powoli, na co omega odparł.

"Dobrze, bo ja jestem kiepskim panem. Zapytaj mojego kota."

/

Był zbyt zmęczony, aby odczuć dziwność sytuacji. A może jego instynkty omega po prostu wymagały, aby ktoś, kto znalazł się w jego domu, został obdarowany piżamą, napojony kakaem i wysłany z kocem i poduszką na kanapę. Spać.

"Jutro przygotuję ci zapasowy pokój. Teraz jest tam moja komputerowa graciarnia. Dużo masz rzeczy? Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś się zmieść..."

Bond nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł z kocem i kakaem na kanapie.

"Dziękuję."

"Nie ma za co, Bond. Robię to także dla siebie."

Gdy Q obudził się o trzeciej nad ranem, zawinięty w pościel i swetry, Bond siedział w fotelu na przeciwko jego gniazda. W mroku lutowego poranka nie można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy 007 śpi, czy czuwa, ciemność skrywała mu twarz. Q wpatrywał się w nią dłuższą chwilę, spokojny i senny, aż w końcu zasnął ponownie.

End

by homoviator 02/2014


	2. Wiosna

Roz. 2

Wiosna

Człowiek jest mniej nieszczęśliwy, gdy nie jest nieszczęśliwy sam.

Honore de Balzac

Oczekiwał, że gdy obudzi się rano, Bonda już nie będzie. Był tego niemal pewien. Ale 007 nie zastosował swojego słynnego tricku ze znikaniem bez śladów we wczesnych godzinach porannych. 007 został. Więcej nawet. Zrobił śniadanie. Q chwiejąc się sennie stał w progu kuchni i patrzył, jak Bond porusza się z gracją pomiędzy kuchenką a stołem, sprawnie operując patelnią, tosterem i dzbankiem.

"007, jajka?"

Niebieskie oczy Bonda w świetle poranka wydawały się niemal świecić.

"Jajecznica. Ten twój rozgryziony kurczak sugeruje, że potrzebujesz białka. Wyrzuciłem. Mięso nie powinno stać tak długo bez lodówki."

Huh. Najwyraźniej Bond, gdy nie był na misji, posługiwał się jedynie skróconymi komunikatami. Dobrze. Q po przespaniu niemal dziesięciu godzin nie miał siły ani chęci bawić się w kurtuazyjne zabawianie gościa... kolegi... członka sztucznego stada, które powstało z woli Mallory`ego. Usiadł przy stole i wsparł głowę na rękach. Gdy po chwili stanął przed nim talerz z jajecznicą i tostami z masłem nie oponował. Wybąkał jakieś podziękowanie i zaczął jeść, nagle odkrywając, że jest głodny jak wilk.

007 może nie potrafił przynieść nieuszkodzonego sprzętu z misji, ale jajecznicę z pewnością zrobić potrafił. Q nie miał pewności, ale być może w niektórych momentach posiłku pomrukiwał z zadowolenia. Zdarzało mu się to w takie dni, czasami, gdy jadł coś szczególnie smacznego, albo gdy słuchał jakiejś szczególnie pięknej muzyki.

Bond nie usiadł z nim do stołu, jadł oparty biodrem o blaty szafek kuchennych. Q nie naciskał na wspólne śniadanie. Pożarł raz dwa swoją jajecznicę, oblizał paluchy z okruchów, dopił słodką jak ulepek kawę zbożową, brudząc kubek dżemem. Dopiero kiedy odchylił się na krześle i westchnął z zadowoleniem, zauważył, że 007 na niego patrzy. Bardzo intensywnie patrzy. W zasadzie, to się gapi.

"No co?" zapytał Q z irytacją, nagle dziwnie zawstydzony. "Nie jem, a jak już jem to dużo. Zwłaszcza w tym tygodniu. Nie osądzaj mnie."

"Nikogo nie osądzam."

Bond wstawił wodę na herbatę i wstawił brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Przetarł blat ścierką, wyjął z szafki świeże filiżanki, otworzył lodówkę i schował do niej mleko. Schrodinger natychmiast pojawił się przy łydkach 007, mrucząc i ocierając się miłośnie.

"Poruszasz się tutaj, jakbyś znał moje mieszkanie." zauważył Q niezobowiązująco.

"Bo znam." Bond wsypał kotu karmy do miski i pogłaskał go po grzbiecie. "Czasami... patrzenie na ciebie mnie uspokaja."

"Wkradałeś mi się do domu?!" wybuchnął Q, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła, po czym zatrzymał się w pół słowa. "Ale, ale. Jak to się stało, że mój system zabezpieczeń cię nie wychwycił?"

"A jak to się stało, że masz w łóżku moją koszulkę do treningów? "Bond schował karmę dla kota, po czym spojrzał trzeźwo na kwatermistrza. "Mamy swoje sposoby jak widać."

Q zmarszczył się i wyprostowany jak deska nalał sobie herbaty z imbryka.

"Myślę, że obaj nie powinniśmy rzucać kamieniami. Mamy pewne...hm, hm... problemy z naszą naturą i szczerze wątpię, żeby plan Mallory`ego wypalił. Ale musimy to zrobić, żeby utrzymać pracę i nasze statusy, więc ustalmy pierwszą i jedyną zasadę. Nic nas nie dziwi."

Bond skinął powoli głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Q.

"Bardzo rzymska i bardzo adekwatna zasada."

Resztę dnia Q przespał, zakopany w swoim gnieździe i nietypowo spokojny. Wciąż było mu trochę za gorąco i pobolewały go plecy, ale ogólnie był niemalże zrelaksowany. Zapach alfy, okupującego kuchnię i rozkładającego i składającego na powrót broń, robił swoje. Q nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze spał, i to bez filmu lecącego w tle i waleriany.

Bond był nadspodziewanie spolegliwym gościem i grzecznie zajął się sobą. Wyszedł gdzieś, przyszedł, rzucił kilka walizek w przedpokoju i zasiadł ponownie w kuchni. Schrodinger od razu wymknął się z sypialni Q i czmychnął do Bonda, terkocząc aż się rozlegało. Mały zdrajca.

"Zjesz coś?" zapytał Bond, wtykając głowę za drzwi sypialni Q. "Mam sernik."

"Nie, dzięki. Zdrzemnę się."

"Ok."

Obawiał się, że będzie mu niewygodnie gościć kogoś w domu podczas chorobowego tygodnia. Nie był wtedy najserdeczniejszym z ludzi. Nie chciało mu się cały dzień wychodzić z piżamy, pożerał czekoladki na przemian z kurczakiem i na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi potrafił znienacka wzruszyć się niemal do łez reklamą z małym pieskiem. Czasami nie miał nastroju na nic, tylko leżenie w gnieździe z laptopem na brzuchu i oglądanie ciągiem seriali, aż w końcu mieszały mu się sezony, filmy, historie...

"Rób to co zwykle, nie przeszkadzaj sobie." powiedział Bond, gdy Q wychynął z sypialni i z wilgotnymi oczyma, zawlókł się do kuchni, obijając się bez okularów o meble jak głucha foka. Było grubo po północy, Doktor właśnie rozstał się na zawsze z Rose i to po prostu wymagało to kubka gorącej czekolady.

"Co ty tutaj robisz?" wymamrotał niewyraźnie Q, mrużąc oczy. "Nie idziesz spać?"

Bond popatrzył na niego w milczeniu, po czym oparł się o kuchenne szafki, zerkając dyskretnie za okno. Zignorował pytanie.

"Będziesz mi tu tak milcząco szwendał się po domu całą noc?" zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem Q, po czym podszedł i oparł się na blacie koło Bonda. "Razem w tym jesteśmy. Mógłbyś przynajmniej spróbować jakoś..."

Bond popatrzył wyzywająco na Q, po czym odwrócił się ostentacyjnie do okna. Promieniowało z niego napięcie, niezadowolenie i złość.

"Jestem niespokojny i nie śpię. Nil admirari, kwatermistrzu. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, rób co tam zwykle robisz i zostaw mnie."

"Jak chcesz." wywarczał Q i cholera, w jego głosie słychać było jęk omegi. Bond zagapił się na niego z przymrużonymi czujnie oczyma, ale kwatermistrz nie czekał na jego reakcję.

Zacisnął zęby, wyprostował się, po czym opuścił kuchnię. Nie miał chęci na kłótnię. Nie miał chęci na niechętnego alfę, zmuszonego do utworzenia z nim stada, nie miał chęci mieć w domu kogoś, kto powinien rozpraszać samotność a tylko ją potęgował. Bond nie był alfą Q, i był równie niezadowolony z tej sytuacji, jak kwatermistrz.

Wrócił do sypialni, roztrojony i zły, z lekką gorączką i uciskiem w brzuchu. Z rozmachem wwiercił się pod przykrycia. Zamknął oczy i usilnie starł się nie myśleć o tym, że jest sam, rozregulowany, bezbronny i nie ma nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać w tym newralgicznym stanie. Pewnie, był przydatny, był niezastąpiony, był najlepszym kwatermistrzem jakiego MI6 w ciągu ostatnich paru dekad miała... ale potem, gdy już misje się skończyły, gdy informatycy rozchodzili się do domów, gdy wynalazki zostawały odłożone na półki a komputery wyłączone, Q zostawał sam. Pozbawiony celu. Niepotrzebny.

Zostaw mnie.

Rozczulanie się nad reklamą z małym pieskiem było znacznie łatwiejsze niż rozczulanie się nad sobą samym.

/

Obudził się jakoś przed świtem, z niejasnym poczuciem niepokoju i bólem w krzyżu. Za oknami wciąż jeszcze panowała zimowa ciemność. Westchnął, przeciągnął się, wtulił twarz w poduszkę a potem zobaczył 007. Bond siedział znowu na przeciwko jego gniazda i wpatrywał się w nie płaskim, zmęczonym spojrzeniem. W nikłym świetle bocznej lampki wyglądał na kogoś głęboko nieszczęśliwego. Q nie mógł dokładnie określić, dlaczego. Widywał Bonda w różnych sytuacjach, podczas misji i poza misjami, rannego i w pełni sił, ale nigdy nie widział go pogrążonego w tak dojmującym, smutnym, paraliżującym... bezruchu. I pachniał słonawym, ciepłym zapachem beznadziei. Zaalarmowany Q usiadł pośród kołder, koców i poduszek gniazda. Zaczął nieporadnie zapinać rozchełstaną górę piżamy, rozerwany pomiędzy chęcią chronienia swojej prywatności, a potrzebą niesienia pomocy komuś, kto ewidentnie pomocy potrzebował. Przeklęte instynkty...

"James?..."

"Leż, Q. Nie musisz zachowywać decorum specjalnie dla mnie." Bond wyglądał, jakby wgryzł się w coś gorzkiego. "Jesteś u siebie."

Q zaśmiał się niewesoło, ale położył się na powrót w zwojach gniazda.

"Cały ten układ zasadza się na tym, żebyśmy razem poczuli jak u 'siebie'."

Cisza. Cisza. Niebieskie oczy Bonda wpatrywały się w Q przerażająco nieruchome.

"Ja nigdzie nie jestem u siebie."

Normalnie Q nie trącałby się, w końcu nie była to jego sprawa, Bond powiedział mu wyraźnie, żeby go zostawić. Ale teraz pośród mroków zimowego poranka nic nie było normalnie, teraz instynkty Q napierały na niego bezlitośnie, bolał go krzyż i po prostu nie mógł patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie. Odsunął się trochę w głąb gniazda i odchylił kołdry. Bond jednym płynnym ruchem wstał z fotela, podszedł do łóżka i uklęknął przy nim. Nie przyjął zaproszenia do gniazda i nadal pachniał słonym smutkiem, ale już nie tak intensywnie. Jego zwykły, silny, mocny zapach zaczynał dominować, ciepły i uspokajający. Q zrobił głęboki wdech nosem i zamknął oczy.

"Jak długo trzeba czekać, aż się przyzwyczaimy do stada? Zawsze długo przyzwyczajam do zmian. Około pół roku przyzwyczajałem się do kota..."

"Mam nadzieję na lepsze szanse niż kot." zaśmiał się mrukliwie Bond i westchnął. "Nie muszę korzystać z twojego gniazda, Q."

"Nie wiem, czy potrafię przyzwyczaić się do tego, że siedzisz mi w sypialni jak śpię."

"Przepraszam... po prostu... jestem niespokojny."

"Chciałeś, żebym cię zostawił."

"Tak. Przepraszam."

Q otworzył leniwie jedno oko i spojrzał na ukrytą w cieniach twarz Bonda.

"Zostanie ci wybaczone, jak dzisiaj też zrobisz jajecznicę."

Uśmiech Bonda bardziej było słychać niż widać.

"Umowa stoi."

/

Po porannej rozmowie, jajecznicy i kawie Bond odzyskał nieco wigor i pogodę ducha. Q natomiast zaczął nawet przejawiać tendencję do postrzegania świata w sposób pozytywny. Może nigdy z nikim nie mieszkał, od kiedy w wieku szesnastu lat wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu, ale nie mogło to być takie straszne. Poza tym dawało mu mnóstwo okazji do organizowania, układania, sprzątania i kupowania.

"Nie obijaj się, 007, tylko wrzuć te graty do pudła i wynieś na korytarz. Niech się te twoje mięśnie do czegoś w końcu przydadzą!" komenderował Q, rozkładając łóżko w zapasowym pokoju i od razu zaczynając kaszleć. "Cholera... mam nadzieję, że nie masz uczulenia na kurz, khe khe... Zaraz odkurzę, tylko otworze okno..."

Bond, co ciekawe, posłusznie wypełniał życzenia Q. Ubrany w czysty, treningowy dres kręcił się z pudłami starych sprzętów elektronicznych i kabli, wynosił je i układał w równym rządku przy śmietnikach na zewnątrz kamienicy. Sąsiadka z naprzeciwka będzie jak nic siać ploty a młoda singielka z dołu zacznie ostrzyć zęby, bo zawsze lubiła starszych mężczyzn. Q nie miał się jednak sił przejmować. Zamiast rozmyślać nad skandalem towarzyskim w swojej kamienicy i poronionymi planami Mallory`ego rzucił się w wir sprzątania i organizacji. W ciągu kilku godzin zapasowy pokój zamienił się w bardzo dobrze urządzony, odkurzony, gruntownie odświeżony pokój gościnny.

Na obiad zjedli chińszczyznę na wynos. Bond udawał, że nie patrzy jak Q wciąga swoje sakiewki z krewetkami a Q udawał, że nie węszy za ciepłym, mocnym zapachem alfy. Zapach był zlokalizowany gdzieś w okolicach karku i uszu 007 i ani trochę nie zdradzał już gorzkosłonej smutnej nuty. Coś w środku Q, coś związanego mocno z opiekuńczym instynktem omegi, było z tego stanu rzeczy zadowolone. Nie roztrząsał tego, był zbyt wprawiony w chowaniu swoich instynktów pod oficjalnymi maskami i konwenansami. Praktycyzm i zdrowy rozsądek, tylko one się tak naprawdę liczyły.

"Rozumiem, że masz ze sobą jedynie te dwie walizki, które wczoraj przyniosłeś?"

"Mhm." odpowiedział niekomunikatywnie Bond znad swojego ciasta kokosowego, a widząc skrzywioną minę Q, rozłożył ramiona. "O co chodzi? Jestem 00, to normalne, że nie gromadzę przedmiotów. W tym fachu to nie wskazane."

"Chodź, abnegacie. Ja cię uczyć każę. I kupię ci kilka niezbędników. Żeby potem nie było, że podkradasz mi produkty do włosów."

Tak jak onegdaj obkupił Schrodingera w zabawki, koszyki, drapaczki i trzy rodzaje specjalnego kociego szamponu, tak teraz wziął się za wyposażenie 007. Miał do tego dryg, chociaż zwykle prezentował swoim agentom broń, wypaśne laptopy, odporne na wstrząsy tablety i różne inne potrzebne na misji klamoty. Bond z neutralną miną siedział obok Q patrzył, jak kwatermistrz zamawia online wszystko. Od szczoteczek do zębów, po nowe ręczniki, pościel, poszwy, na klapkach i podomowych kapciach kończąc.

"Myślisz, że zmieścisz się ze swoimi ubraniami w tej szafie? Możemy kupić ci nową..."

"Lubisz organizować." wymruczał Bond, gdzieś blisko ucha Q. Kwatermistrz drgnął cały i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

"Taka mała przypadłość omeg. Im szybciej to zaakceptujesz tym lepiej."

"Nie mam z tym problemu." powiedział wolno Bond, poruszając oddechem włosy Q koło ucha. "Ale, rozumiesz, mogę nie dożyć momentu, w którym użyję tych twoich ręczników."

Q spojrzał z ukosa na Bonda a napotykając jego nieruchome, bezlitosne spojrzenie, wyciągnął rękę. 007 nie cofnął się, gdy kwatermistrz dotknął mu mocno nosa palcem wskazującym.

"Czy ktoś będzie żyć następny miesiąc czy czterdzieści lat, nieważne. I tak zasługuje na swój własny ręcznik."

/

Mieszkanie razem z Bondem było nadspodziewanie łatwe. Nie posiadał wielu rzeczy, nie rządził się w kuchni i ogólnie miało się wrażenie, że zachowuje się jak w hotelu. Swobodnie, ale nieinwazyjnie, bezosobowo. Być może dlatego był takim dobrym agentem. Był wszędzie u siebie i jednocześnie nie był u siebie nigdzie. Q z dystansem oglądał tego typu podejście podczas misji, ale z bliska nie mógł go zdzierżyć. I robił wszystko, aby Bond poczuł się jednak jak u siebie.

Dogadali się szybko a jeszcze szybciej wytworzyli codzienną rutynę, umożliwiającą im przetrwanie pod jednym dachem bez urywania sobie głów. Q nie wchodził do pokoju Bonda, wyczuwając, że to przestrzeń newralgiczna i alfa jest dość czuły na to, kto ma dostęp do jego legowiska i broni. Nie wytykał 007, że przecież jego broń pochodzi z wydziału Q. Bond miał prawo być paranoiczny w swoim zawodzie, nie raz nie dwa uratowało mu to życie. Zresztą alfa bywali dość terytorialnie nastawieni, zwłaszcza alfa pracujący dla MI6. Bond w rewanżu nie wtrącał się do organizacji prac domowych, jaką wprowadził Q, posłusznie wykonując swoją działkę. Nie naruszał wcześniejszych rytuałów, dotyczących wynoszenia śmieci, odkurzania, prania i mycia naczyń. Owszem, zdarzało mu się ustawić inaczej kubki na suszarce i postawić patelnię na garnkach a nie na innych patelniach w szafce, ale o dziwno, drażliwego zwykle kwatermistrza to nie irytowało. To były małe rzeczy, można było przywyknąć.

"Gdzie jest ten mały garczek na mleko?" zapytał Q, gdy pewnego wieczoru wszedł zmęczony do kuchni. Bond rozlewał spokojnie kakao do kubków, nie podniósł wzroku.

"Spalił się."

"Sam się spalił?"

"Tak. Pierwszy w świecie garczkowy samozapłon. Nie dręcz, Q, odkupię ci cały komplet. To był po prostu bardzo brzydki, bardzo stary garczek. Widocznie podświadomie postarałem się go pozbyć."

"No fakt, to był bardzo brzydki garczek. Zasługiwał na spalenie." przytaknął Q z rezygnacją. Bond z uśmiechem postawił przed nim kubek kakao i poklepał go po plecach.

"Wiedziałem, że rozumiesz."

Dość szybko okazało się, że gdy Bond proponuje Q coś do jedzenia, lepiej pogodzić się z losem i zjeść. Nie chodziło bowiem jedynie o dokarmienie głodującego kwatermistrza. Chodziło o spokój i relaks 007. Bond nigdy tego na głos nie powiedział, ale Q po kilku odrzuconych propozycjach nocnej przekąski, zorientował się, w czym rzecz.

"Tak. Zjem ten sernik. Tak, możesz sobie usiąść ze mną i patrzeć."

Bond bez jakiegokolwiek zacukania zasiadał na przeciw Q z kawą. Jeżeli chodziło o instynkty alfa bywał bezwstydny i pozbawiony skrupułów, bywał także nadspodziewanie przyjazny. Gdy akuratnie miał humor Bond potrafił być nieodparcie uroczy i ujmujący, niebezpieczna mieszanka, gdy było się dobrze zbudowanym agentem z niższym niż dziesięć procent poziomem tłuszczu w ciele.

"Panie Q, herbata dla pana." Bond wszedł do pracowni Q z tacą, na której balansował porcelanowy czajnik, dwie filiżanki i talerz, przykryty serwetką. Q, który przez ostatnie cztery godziny całkowicie pogrążył się w kodzie, łamiącym zabezpieczenia jednej z rosyjskich mafii narkotykowych, nagle zauważył, że jest trzecia nad ranem. Nawet nie zdenerwował się, że Bond użył jego najlepszego, używanego tylko na specjalne okazje porcelanowego serwisu.

"Dziękuję, James." odpowiedział dwornie, po czym już całkowicie wyzbyty decorum wyciągnął obie ręce i zrobił minę. "Dawaj tu tę herbatę! A ciastka masz?"

"Mam nawet coś lepszego. Keks."

Uśmiech Bonda był ciepły, naturalny, całkowicie inny od jego uśmiechu na misjach, ponadto uśmiech ten robił coś z żołądkiem Q. Ale pewnie był to tylko głód, kurcze, trzeba było skoncentrować się na pracy, bo z tymi Rosjanami nie było żartów. Jak zrobili zabezpieczenie to jak sen wariata, pokręcone kody, błędne wejścia, chociaż z każdego labiryntu było wyjście...

Tej nocy Q nie poszedł spać, tylko pracował, Bond został z nim, czytając gazety i przysypiając na przemian, rosyjska mafia natomiast nad ranem odkryła, że ktoś przebił się przez ich osłony i wyczyścił im wszystkie konta bankowe. Tego dnia kwatermistrz postanowił nie iść do pracy. Wysłał M smsa, że odsypia, usiadł na kanapie obok pochrapującego 007, złożył dłonie na podołku i odpłynął, nie pamiętał nawet kiedy i jak. Gdy się obudził, leżał na kanapie sam, przykryty kocem, z dwoma poduszkami, utkniętymi za plecami.

Bond był już w tym czasie na misji w Pradze.

"Może ten cały pomysł ze stadem nie był taki zły." oznajmiła Eve, gdy po południu Q dotarł wreszcie do MI6 i zasiadł za swoim biurkiem, dziwnie zrelaksowany i w totalnej zgodzie ze wszechświatem. "Uśmiechnięty kwatermistrz, i to popołudniem. Albo zapowiedzieli nowego Batmana, albo mieszkanie z Bondem ci służy."

"Nie opowiadaj głupot, Eve. Spalił mi garczek."

Eve spojrzała na Q znacząco, po czym strzepnęła rzęsami i ułożyła usta w kuszący, pomalowany czerwoną szminką dzióbek. Bardzo prześmiewczy, roześmiany dzióbek.

"Garczek, powiadasz, drogi Q. Dobry garczek to pół roboty."

"Moneypenny, wiesz, że cię kocham, ale idź gdzieś, nie wiem, poderwać Tannera czy coś. Nie mam siły na twoje naczyniowe innuendo."

/

Poza życiem codziennym dochodziły jeszcze problemy natury bardziej osobniczej. Chociaż, ku zdziwieniu kwatermistrza, problemy te wcale nie były aż tak uciążliwe. Bond nie komentował, gdy Q podkradał mu podkoszulkę, aby poprawić sobie nastrój po fatalnym dniu. Q z kolei przestał dziwić się gapiącemu się na niego podczas jedzenia Bondowi, więcej, zaczął celebrować wspólne posiłki, ponieważ oglądanie jedzącego, pożywającego się omegi było dla alfy bardzo uspokajające. Kwatermistrz kiedy tylko mógł jadł razem z 007, jak nie lunch, to śniadanie, to zwykłą nocną przekąskę. Jedli razem dość często, zarówno w kuchni jak i w kanciapie Q w MI6.

"Masz świetny metabolizm, kwatermistrzu." zauważył Bond, wręczając Q tytkę z marcepanami, przywiezionymi właśnie z misji w Paryżu. "Jesz niezbyt zdrowe rzeczy i nie tyjesz."

"Więcej spalam jak się stresuję, a stresuję się cały czas." objawił nadspodziewanie otwarcie Q, po czym zacukał się i schował nos w marcepanowej tytce.

Bond patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu, ale widać było, że nie zbiera się ani do krytyki ani do oceny. To było... miłe, posiadać kogoś, kto nie oceniał cię od razu pod względem przydatności i wydajności. Q wgryzł się z błogością w marcepana. Zamyślenie na twarzy Bonda ustąpiło miejsca uważnemu śledzeniu i koncentracji.

"Herbaty?" zapytał z pełnymi ustami Q, na co 007 wstał szybko z fotela.

"Przyniosę."

Q miał szczęście, że faktycznie posiadał dobry metabolizm. Instynkty Bonda, przejawiające się w potrzebie, aby nakarmić głodnego, były nieprzejednane.

"Zdarzało mu się nakarmić Aleca, ale wiesz, u nich prędzej czy później wynikała z tego walka." Eve usiadła na biurku Q i bezwstydnie podkradła mu marcepana. "Dwóch alfa prędzej czy później weźmie się za łby."

"Wszyscy się prędzej czy później wezmą za łby." Q pochylił się nad wielką i wciąż niekompletną księgą rachunków agentów 00 z ostatniego kwartału. "Kwestia czasu."

/

Mallory obserwował pracę Q i Bonda, ale nie wtrącał się. Jeżeli instynkty omega odezwały się mocniej w Q, albo Bond zaszalał ze swoim kompleksem wielkiego, silnego alfa-zbawcy, nikt nie komentował. To po prostu było wliczone w koszta. Alfa, beta czy omega, każdy czasami miał kiepski dzień. Nie wszystkie misje szły idealnie, nie wszystkie ofiary dawało się uratować. Bond przychodził czasami do domu, zmechacony i poszarpany, i zamykał się w swoim pokoju, warcząc, ilekroć Q w ogóle przechodził koło jego drzwi. Ciężko było zignorować gorzkosłony, smutny zapach 007, ale kwatermistrz, wprawiony w pokonywaniu przeciwności, przemógł się i w tym. Nie zamierzał się narzucać. Poza tym napady agresji rozdrażnionego alfy, zwłaszcza kalibru Bonda, nie były niczym przyjemnym. Bond w końcu i tak wychodził ze swojej jaskini, zwykle prosto do kuchni, po kawę. Q odczekiwał wtedy parę minut po czym przychodził także. Na herbatę.

Nic nie mówili, nie było po co. Wszystko już wiedzieli. Wszystko było powiedziane podczas nawigacji, w raportach MI6, w nagraniach. Q wyciągał paczkę rodzynek w czekoladzie i zjadał ją, specjalnie powoli. Bond patrzył.

Czasami, po takich właśnie mniej fortunnych misjach, Bond wchodził cichcem do sypialni Q i patrzył, jak kwatermistrz śpi. Konsekwentnie nie dawał się na tym złapać, ale jego zapach, unoszący się nad fotelem, na którym zwykle siadał, zdradzał go. Q nie komentował. Cokolwiek pomagało przetrwać 007 noc było ok. Chociaż, może nie. Niekoniecznie.

Gdy 007 miał gorszy moment szedł na miasto i wracał nad ranem. Czasami wracał pachnąc cudzymi perfumami, alkoholem i seksem. Q nie cierpiał tego zapachu, ale hamował swoją złość. Bond nie był jego alfą, miał prawo do promiskuityzmu... żeby tylko nim tak nachalnie nie pachniał po domu! Wszelakie hormony zadowolonego, sytego, wytarmoszonego porządnie alfy unosiły się w przedpokoju, w kuchni, w salonie. Q ukrywał się przed nimi w sypialni, włączając głośno muzykę i nakrywając głowę kocem. Nie warczał. Nigdy nie warczał. To byłoby poniżej jego godności. Po dłuższym prysznicu 007 i paru dniach palenia w kominku zapachowym olejku lawendowego zapach w mieszkaniu wracał do normy. Q lubił myśleć, że on sam był w normie cały czas. Chociaż nie było to do końca zgodne prawdą.

"Nie bocz się, kwatermistrzu." oznajmił Bond i pojednawczo wyrzucił jajecznicę na talerz, stojący przed Q. "Wiosna idzie. Nawet w Londynie na kilka dni wyszło słońce, a to już niechybny znak końca zimy."

"Wiosna idzie, rozliczenia kwartału, papiery i księgowość." podsumował zgrzytając zębami Q i wbił się widelcem w jajecznicę. "Niekończący się korowód powodów do radości."

"Wrzuć na luz, kwatermistrzu, bo kiedyś ci jakaś uszczelka pójdzie."

"Nic mi nie pójdzie." wycedził Q, patrząc spode łba na rozbawionego Bonda. "Oj nie gap się, tylko podaj mi tosta."

Wiosna faktycznie nadciągnęła, i choć wybitnie deszczowa, mokra i angielska, wprawiła większość pracowników MI6 w lepszy nastrój. Eve zaczęła flirtować niezobowiązująco z Tannerem, Mallory wyjechał na parę dni z żoną do Brighton, pozostawiając wszystko na głowie Q i R, a Bond znikał na wieczór coraz częściej. To znaczy, gdy nie bzykał się z kimś na misji, albo tuż po niej.

Kilka ostatnich zadań 007 opierało się na infiltracji bardzo pięknych, kształtnych i niezwykle chętnych kobiet. Żona gangstera z Nowego Jorku, kochanka greckiego dyplomaty i brzydsza starsza siostra ministra spraw zagranicznych Niemiec. Ta ostatnia może nie była aż tak piękna, ale nadrabiała wigorem. Q przyciszył audio, podczas nawigacji 007 przez sypialnię Helgi Fleishmann do biura jej brata. Starczyło już, że wszyscy pracownicy wydziału patrzyli w kierunku jego gabinetu z podejrzliwymi minami.

Wcześniej Q oglądał Bonda w łóżku z kobietami i mężczyznami, i nic sobie z tego nie robił. Ot, kolejna misja. 00 robili gorsze rzeczy, niż przelecenie jakiejś panienki, aby przybliżyć się do celu. Teraz jednak nadciągała wiosna. W Regents Park zaczynały zielenić się klomby, dni stały się dłuższe i nawet deszcz stał się łagodniejszy i ciepły. Schrodinger usiłował wciąż wydostać się na zewnątrz przez przymknięty lufcik okienny, Q natomiast zaczął odczuwać ogromne zmęczenie. Przesilenie wiosenno-zimowe w pełnej krasie. Spowolniony, wiecznie zaspany kwatermistrz z pobolewającym gardłem i niekończącym się stosem papierów, czekających na jego rozeznanie niezbyt łaskawym okiem oglądał wszystkie wiosenne ruchy dookoła. Miał chęć spać, w zasadzie cały dzień, nocą z kolei nie mógł się skoncentrować na pracy, rozkojarzony i pobudzony. Gdy więc pewnego marcowego wieczoru zwlókł się do kuchni a Bond wrócił akurat z miasta, cały pachnący truskawkami i seksem, Q wybuchnął na niego, nie pozostawiając suchej nitki na jego nieokiełznanym libido starzejącego się rumaka.

"Rób sobie co chcesz i z kim chcesz w swoim czasie wolnym, ale nie znoś mi tych zapachów do domu! Idź sobie potem do sauny, na basen, kurcze, nie wiem, ale pozbądź się tego swądu! Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, że bzykałeś się z jakimś betą przy użyciu lubrykanty o smaku truskawkowym!"

"Nie każdy może być aż takim ascetą jak ty, Q. Spokojnie, zaraz wezmę prysznic..."

Bond schował się za drzwiami łazienki akurat, aby uniknąć lecącego w jego stronę tenisówka. But upadł z na podłogę, śmiech 007 rozległ się tubalnie w kabinie prysznicowej a Schrodinger, obserwujący całą scenę z szafki, zeskoczył z niej i dostojnym krokiem ewakuował się do kuchni. Dopiero wtedy Q spostrzegł, jak dziecinnie się zachowuje. Przecież Bond nie był jego alfą, nie miał prawa być zazdrosny i zabraniać dorosłemu osobnikowi seksu. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli pociąg seksualny owego osobnika obrósł już w swego rodzaju legendę. Nie tylko pośród agentów obojga płci, jak się okazało.

Gdy następnego dnia wyjątkowo radosna R zjawiła się w wydziale, pachnąc intensywnie syntetycznymi truskawkami, Q roześmiał się na głos. A potem dał jej do przekopania część sekretnej bazy danych, którą przechwycił ostatniej nocy z Korei Północnej.

"Jesteś bezlitosny, Q. To robota dla co najmniej trzech ludzi." zauważyła Moneypenny, odprowadzając wzrokiem zdecydowanie już mniej radosną R. Q popatrzył na Eve poważnym spojrzeniem bardzo złego, bardzo nie w sosie kwatermistrza, z bólem gardła i początkiem migreny.

"Ten pożar trzeba ugasić w zarodku." obwieścił chłodnym tonem i zaklikał wściekle po klawiaturze laptopa. "Bond zaczyna sypiać z moimi bliskimi współpracownikami. Wspina się po szczeblach kariery, a im wyżej tym niebezpieczniej."

"On już się wspiął na szczyt." zaśmiała się Moneypenny i pomimo protestów Q, potargała mu grzywkę. "Masz go w domu a jesteś głową całego wydziału. Wyżej ciebie jest już tylko M. A tak serio, Q, nie możesz mu zabronić seksu..."

"Nie mogę." westchnął Q i oklapł dramatycznie na fotelu. "Ale niech nie robi tego z moimi pracownikami! I niech mi tym nie... pachnie!"

Eve wydała współczujący odgłos, po czym wstała z biurka i podeszła do Q, przytulając go mocno. Pozwolił jej na to tylko dlatego, że pachniała bułkami cynamonowymi i istniała realna szansa, że się nimi podzieli.

"Lubisz go?" zapytała Eve, głaszcząc Q po włosach.

"To emocjonalnie skrzywiony amant i szpieg, sypiający z innymi ludźmi na misjach." uśmiechnął się ponuro Q i wparł twarz w ramię Moneypenny. "Oczywiście, że go lubię."

"Musisz się zrelaksować, kwatermistrzu. Nie, żebym nie doceniała twojego samotniczego życia mnicha, ale... Może tobie także przydałaby się mała schadzka z jakimś przystojnym panem?"

Jakoś nie mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie z przygodnie wybranym osobnikiem. Tego typu eksperymenty zostawił za sobą w czasach studenckich i raczej niechętnie je wspominał. Dziwaczne szamotanie się z kimś, kto przejawił chęć poznania cię bliżej, zabawa z ubraniami, zasłaniającymi twoje chude ciało, pośpieszne obłapianie się na wąskich łóżkach akademika. Niesamowicie niezgrabny, z rzadka jedynie satysfakcjonujący seks i jeszcze mniej zgrabne poranki po seksie. Q był omegą, ale reagował alergicznie na każdego, kto próbował wymusić na nim zachowanie zakochanego omegi. Uległość, spokój, wysłuchiwanie ckliwych komplementów, potulne przyjmowanie pocałunków na pożegnanie... doprawdy, nie można się było po prostu rozejść w atmosferze inteligentnych żartów i spełnionego one night standu? Q nie szukał partnera na stałe, ale z jakiś przyczyn wszyscy oczekiwali od omegi natychmiastowego zakochania się, ślepej miłości i pozbawionego rozsądku oddania... Za jedną, w miarę przyjemną noc miał się oddawać, oddawać to kim był, co osiągnął, do czego był zdolny? I wszystko to na rzecz jakiejś mrzonki o osobnikach alfa i omega, spełniających się jedynie w związku.

Poza tym w czasach zawstydzających eksperymentów erotycznych Q nie był tym samym Q co teraz. Teraz wpuszczenie kogoś w strefę prywatną kwatermistrza MI6 nie wydawało się ani rozważne, ani bezpieczne.

"Nie chcę żadnych schadzek. Nie mam czasu." wymruczał cicho Q, gdyż Eve wyglądała, jakby wciąż czekała na odpowiedź na swoje śmieszne pytanie. Moneypenny nie zbagatelizowała go, ani nie zażartowała, jedynie objęła go jeszcze mocniej i pocałowała w skroń.

To był ogólnie kiepski dzień. Chiny źle zareagowały na zabawy Q z ukrytą bazą militarną, która jak się okazało była sponsorowana przez rząd. Poza tym księgowość wykryła kilka błędnych rachunków, nie udokumentowanych misji i jedną, zapomnianą fakturę z roku poprzedniego, utkniętą za biurkiem M. Zamieszanie, chaos i trzydzieści telefonów na raz. Wszystkie możliwe misje poprowadziła R i jej pomocnicy, Q był przywalony biurokratyczną sieczką i nie miał jak się spod niej wydostać. Gdy po południu przyszedł do niego faks odnośnie problemów z placówką dyplomatyczną w Egipcie, którą dwa tygodnie temu Alec zdemolował, Q miał chęć wyć. Nie wył tylko dlatego, że R przybiegła do niego zaaferowana, bo 002 miał problemy w Ameryce Południowej, a Eve przyniosła mu pocieszalną kanapkę z szynką. Szynka zawsze nieco poprawiała sytuację.

Wieczorem, gdy Q wrócił zmęczony z pracy, obładowany laptopami, papierami i nowym żwirkiem dla kota, mieszkanie było posprzątane na błysk. Podłogi były zapastowane, okna umyte a cała kuchnia lśniła blaskiem wyszorowanej dogłębnie domestosem, sterylnej powierzchni. Bond siedział w salonie i gapił się hipnotycznie na kominek zapachowy, z którego unosiła się silna woń szałwii.

"O, jesteś."

"Jestem." odpowiedział gniewnie Q, i na fali gniewu, zmęczenia i ogólnego poczucia niesprawiedliwości, postanowił ukarać Bonda, nie jedząc z nim dziś kolacji. Niech sobie radzi sam ze swoim niepokojem wielkiego samca alfa, cholera jasna. Q miał chęć już tylko na herbatę , prysznic i sen. To był bardzo dobry plan, niestety, nie wytrzymał próby ogniowej, jaką były szczypce krabowe, pierożki i fasola na słodko, zamówione w ulubionej chińskiej knajpce Q. Bond pożegnał krótko dostawcę, po czym stanął w przedpokoju z siatą pachnącego pysznie, parującego jedzenia.

"Jestem bardzo słabym, nic nie wartym człowiekiem." wyznał na głos Q i podążył za Bondem do kuchni. Schrodinger niemal agresywnie ocierał się im o łydki, dopraszając się atencji i jedzenia.

"Jesteś bardzo cennym, wartościowym człowiekiem, Q." Bond wyjął talerze z szafek i zaczął wykładać na nie jedzenie. "Jesteś kwatermistrzem, którego inne agentury mogą nam tylko pozazdrościć."

"Mówisz tak, bo chcesz dostać nowy samochód i to kieszonkowe działko, nad którym pracuję w czasie wolnym."

"Odkryłeś mój niecny plan. Jest szansa, że dostanę to działko?"

"Tylko, jeżeli oddasz mi swoje szczypce krabowe."

Bond oddał Q nie tylko swoją porcję krabowych szczypców, dał mu także połowę swoich pierożków i zrobił nowy imbryk herbaty. Gdyby Q poprosił go o masaż ramion 007 zapewne i to zrobiłby z uśmiechem. Oczywiście, Q o nic Bonda nie poprosił. Nie mógł. Wystarczyło, że zmuszeni sytuacją mieszkali ze sobą i szamotali się z ideą stada, nie trzeba było jeszcze bardziej udziwniać sytuacji. Mimo to jednak przyjemnie było mieć skupioną na sobie uwagę, pozbawioną krytyki, życzliwą i ciepłą. Q był raczej przyzwyczajony do centrowania na sobie uwagi wrogiej, oceniającej, podstępnej i zimnej. Obserwowano go pod różnymi kątami, czy omega podoła obowiązkom kwatermistrza, czy omega nagle nie zacznie wariować, bo nie ma stada, czy omega wytrzyma presję unoszenia na swoich barkach całego wydziału. Do takiej nieprzyjaznej uwagi Q był przyzwyczajony. Odmiana była... miła.

Q ani się obejrzał jak jego kiepski nastrój zniknął pod wpływem dobrego jedzenia, dobrego towarzystwa i nadzwyczaj przytulnego tego wieczoru Schrodingera. Kot praktycznie pchał mu się na kolana, napierając łebkiem na ramiona i nadstawiając się na pieszczoty.

"Żebrze, żeby go wypuścić." Q pogłaskał Schrodingera po łebku i podał mu kawałek krewetki. "Nie ma takiej opcji, powsinogo. Wiosna czy nie, siedzisz w domu."

"Ale jest wykastrowany. Nie powinno być z nim kłopotu." stwierdził lekko Bond, na co Q spojrzał na niego z ukosa, wciąż głaszcząc zwierzaka.

"Nie chodzi o małe kotki. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby mu się coś złego stało. Może lubi się szwendać, ale to kot domowy. Na dłuższa metę nie poradzi sobie sam."

"Opiekujesz się wszystkim w zasięgu twojego wzroku, Q. Twój zawód przenosi się na wszystkie dziedziny życia jak widać."

"To nie zawód, Bond. To powołanie." Q spojrzał z bliska na Schrodingera a kot sprzedał mu miłosnego boksa w czoło, mrucząc rozgłośnie.

Tak sprawa zapachów erotycznych po eskapadach Bonda przeszła bez słowa, chociaż nie została zapomniana. Owszem, 007 nadal wyrywał się w swoim czasie wolnym na miasto i wracał nad ranem, ale pachniał już tylko płynem pod prysznic o sztucznym zapachu morskiej bryzy. Z dwojga złego Q wolał chemiczna bryzę niż pozostałości feromonów i płynów ustrojowych.

"Boję się ciebie. Oswoiłeś 007." powiedział z nabożnym lękiem Alec i położył na biurku Q uszkodzoną na misji broń, po czym podbiegł do Moneypenny i schował się za nią. "Nie krzywdź mnie, o wszechmocny kwatermistrzu omega!"

"Mam dla ciebie jedynie cztery słowa, 004." wycedził Q i wziął do ręki zniszczoną broń. "Pani Anna Johnson-Parker."

Alec wydał z siebie teatralny jęk i wyniósł się z gabinetu, z podkulonym ogonem. Anna Johnson-Parker była główną księgową i bali się jej wszyscy, od Mallory`ego po kelnerki w kafeterii MI6. Oczywiście M maskował swój strach, agenci 00 z reguły jedynie chowali się za fasadą niewybrednych żartów na temat grubych kobiet w garsonkach, dyscyplinujących uczniaków w wiktoriańskich szkołach.

Rzeczy dalej szły swoim trybem. MI6 pracowało sprawnie, jak dobrze nastrojona maszyna, Moneypenny uwiodła Tannera, a Bond był nawet łatwy do przebywania, gdy już przestał gniewnie warczeć i usiłować zbawić świat. To dlatego chyba był tak efektywnym agentem, dostosowywał się do zmieniających się okoliczności bardzo szybko i bardzo skutecznie. Patrząc na to, jak siedział sobie przy kuchennym stole, w spodniach od dresu i wyciągniętym podkoszulku, ciężko było uwierzyć, że to ten sam elegancki, gustowny, szarmancki facet, brylujący ze swobodą po salonach, oczarowujący najpiękniejsze kobiety świata.

"Rzeczy idą zbyt dobrze, 007." narzekał Q, stukając w klawiaturę laptopa i z prędkością światła przeglądając natężenie sieciowe agentury rosyjskiej, francuskiej i koreańskiej. Wiedział, że brzmi jak marudny dzieciak, ale przy współlokatorze, pracującym z nim w jednej agenturze, chyba mógł sobie na to pozwolić. "Rzeczy nigdy nie idą aż tak idealnie. Coś strasznego się stanie, prędzej czy później."

"Zawsze dzieje się coś strasznego." wzruszył ramionami Bond i przewrócił naleśnika na patelni. "To czysta siła statystyki. Czasami coś strasznego nie przydarza się nam, tylko komuś obok nas."

Q zaśmiał się, po czym odkaszlnął, przybierając swoją zwykłą pozę sztywnego kwatermistrza.

"Dlaczego twój pesymistyczny pogląd na sprawę jest dla mnie tak pocieszający, 007?"

"Bo jesteś już do cna zepsuty i zdeprawowany." Bond sprawnie wyrzucił na talerz przed Q naleśnika i podsunął mu dżem aroniowy. "Smacznego."

/

Mieszkali już wtedy razem ponad dwa miesiące i wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że jakkolwiek stada nie utworzyli, zaczęli normalnie funkcjonować. Zbalansowali się, skalibrowali, dotarli. Q był bardziej zrelaksowany i nie wyżywał się już ani na drukarkach ani na podwładnych. Bond nie masakrował twarzy zdradzieckich polityków i nietykalnych szefów koncernów tytoniowych, objętych immunitetem. 007 wciąż miał potrzebę ratowania wszystkiego i wszystkich, ale nie był już w tym teraz sam. Q bez ponaglania wspierał go w tym zarówno od strony organizacyjnej jak i aktywnie, podczas misji, na żywo. 007 odwdzięczał się, po swojemu oczywiście. Agenci, od tych zwykłych po 00, jak nigdy słuchali wszystkich zaleceń kwatermistrza, ba, nawet zaczęli przynosić więcej nieuszkodzonych sprzętów.

"Nie ma mowy, milczę jak grób." odpowiedział zagadnięty na ten temat Alec i podniósł ręce w geście poddania. "Nic nie powiem, bo mi łapy przetrąci."

"Oj się przejmujesz." machnęła lekceważąco dłonią Eve i łyknęła na raz swoje maleńkie, podwójne espresso, o którym już dawno krążyły famy, że jest w stanie przepalić metal zbrojny. "Bond się do ciebie po prostu przywiązał. To źle, że chce ułatwić ci pracę? No, a że wygląda bosko w samym ręczniku na pewno nie przeszkadza. Co ja ci poradzę?..."

"To nie moja sprawa, co robi 007 z innymi 00 w swoim czasie wolnym." odparł Mallory, uprzejmie unosząc brwi i nieuprzejmie zaciskając usta. "Czy czegoś jeszcze ode mnie potrzebujesz kwatermistrzu? Jestem dość zajęty a ty musisz przygotować się do zebrania agentur. Odbędzie się za tydzień. Będą wszyscy kwatermistrzowie, którzy się liczą."

"Rosja, Francja, Ameryka, Japonia, Chiny i my..." Q przełknął głośno ślinę, walcząc, aby zachować resztki swojej kamiennej maski kwatermistrza. "Będę musiał lecieć?"

"Tak. Polecimy razem. Weźmiemy ze sobą Bonda, żebyś czuł się bezpieczniej."

Q wyszedł z gabinetu Mallory`ego na drżących nogach. 007 znalazł go, gdy siedział w kącie kafeterii, wpatrując się tępo w zalegającą na talerzyku napoleonkę. Bond, widząc minę Q, przysiadł się do niego natychmiast i złapał go za ramię.

"Co jest?"

Q zaśmiał się suchym głosem, po czym mściwie wbił łyżeczkę w napoleonkę.

"Czysta siła statystyki nas właśnie dopadła."

/

Wielkie zebranie wszystkich ważniejszych agentur na świecie odbyć się miało w Vancouver. Było to wydarzenie na tyle istotne, że mieli się na nim stawić także kwatermistrzowie. Q był najmłodszym z kwatermistrzów w historii MI6, i w ogóle najmłodszym z kwatermistrzów na świecie. Starzy wyjadacze, tacy jak Piotr Wladimirowicz z Rosji czy Jean Loupe z Francji, z pewnością będą utrudniali mu żywot. Ogół informatyków w agenturach świata wiedział kim jest Q, znał jego ruchy w sieci i jego swoisty modus operandi, na żywo jednak zapewne będą chcieli go wypróbować... nieco inaczej.

Szykowała się batalia etykietalna, przechwałki, uprzejmości podszyte jadem i skrytobójcy, ukryci w pokojach hotelowych. Na pewno ktoś wytknie Q jego status samotnego omegi, na pewno ktoś w ramach nieśmiesznych żartów zapyta, kiedy urodzi sobie dziecko. Większość z kwatermistrzów światowych agentur była zdolna i niesamowicie inteligentna, i większość tej większości Q bił na głowę, gdy chodziło o komputery. Inaczej nieco miała się rzecz, gdy chodziło o konferencje i spotkania integracyjne. Kuluary, zacieśnianie przyjacielskich więzów i społeczny menuet zdecydowanie nie były forte kwatermistrza MI6.

"Ale to będzie tylko tłumek podstarzałych informatyków, zaschniętych w swoich laboratoriach." Bond usiadł na przeciwko Q przy kuchennym stole i rozłożył się ze swoim zestawem do czyszczenia broni. "Nie rozumiem, czego się obawiasz i czym się denerwujesz."

"Ja też jestem informatykiem, zaschniętym w laboratorium, Bond."

Coś w jego głosie zwróciło uwagę 007, bo Bond zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu, z przymkniętymi oczyma i zamyśloną miną.

"Hm. Rozumiem. Wyglądasz jak zbyt młody na stanowisko, nie związany omega. Tak?" zapytał retorycznie, powoli przecierając szmatką kolejne części rozłożonego pistoletu. "Wyglądasz jak aktor, pozer, ktoś, kogo nie powinno tam być, albo jest tam przez przypadek. Wyglądasz jak aktor. Gorzej, jak aktor się czujesz. Jakby cała twoja kariera była jednym wielki przypadkiem, zbiegiem okoliczności, i zaraz ktoś wstanie i krzyknie, że król jest nagi."

"Tak, ogólnie tak właśnie." wydusił Q, czerwieniejąc jak rak na twarzy. "Pieprz się, nie musiałeś mi w tym nosa wycierać."

"No, ale dobra, to już ustaliliśmy, jakich głupot się boisz. Teraz zepnij się, bo rzeczywistość wzywa. Masz rzeczy do zrobienia, sprawy do przedyskutowania. Jesteś wystarczająco wysoki, jesteś silny, młody, przystojny. Większość ludzi, gdy cię spotka widzi właśnie to, nie twoje kompleksy. Q, przyswój wreszcie, że chociaż walczysz za ekranami jesteś generałem. Masz swoją armię, a właściwie dwie. Masz podwładnych w swoim wydziale i masz agentów 00. Pójdziesz tam do tych pierdzieli i zrobisz to, co zwykle robisz co dzień w MI6, zaprezentujesz światu swoje wojska. A jeżeli ktoś kiwnie chociaż palcem, aby cię przed tym powstrzymać, wyrwę mu mózg nosem. Pytania?"

Q zaśmiał się z zabawnej miny 007 i pokiwał głową, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni czując, że nieważne, co się stanie, da sobie radę.

"Rany, co ja zrobiłem, że cię dostałem do mojego nieistniejącego stada?"

Bond uśmiechnął się i z metalicznym szczękiem złożył ostatnie części broni.

"Myślę, że po prostu ci się fartnęło."

/

Lot do Vancouver Q przespał, naładowany lekami i niemalże nieprzytomny. Przez grubą warstwę snu widział, jak Bond siedzi obok niego, poprawia mu koc i rozmawia z kimś przyciszonym tonem. Było ok, jego alfa tutaj był, nawet, jak nastąpi awaria i rozbiją się, nie będzie to aż tak straszne...

Vancouver na początku kwietnia było nadal mroźne i zaśnieżone. Ostre powietrze ocuciło nieco Q, ale Bond nie dał mu się nim zbyt długo cieszyć. Upchał kwatermistrza w grubą, puchową kurtkę, zasłonił mu kapturem twarz i wepchnął do samochodu. Odjechali, zanim Q zdążył zaprotestować, że Mallory został na lotnisku.

"Nie został. Pojedzie osobno. Nie będziemy was obu jak kaczki na strzelnicy wystawiać." odpowiedział Bond i szybko wjechał w uliczki Vancouver, z wprawą wirażując po krętych drogach centrum. "M sobie poradzi. Ciebie mam ja."

Dojechali do hotelu Soleil pół godziny po Mallory`m. Zdążyli jedynie położyć bagaż w pokojach, sprawdzić, czy nie ma podsłuchów, po czym otrzymali telefon, że oczekuje się ich w sali konferencyjnej.

Zebranie zaczęło się w samo południe. Wszyscy szefowie agentur oraz ich kwatermistrzowie weszli do sali, urządzonej w stylu empire. Przepych, splendor i kryształowe żyrandole. Q nie czuł się tutaj dobrze, pośród tych wszystkich wypachnionych mebli z atłasowymi siedzeniami. Zaciekawione, oceniające spojrzenia uczestników zebrania także nie pomagały. Jean Loupe i Piotr Wladimirowicz siedzieli już pod oknem, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami i zerkając ciekawie na Q i 007. Bond trzymał się dwa kroki za kwatermistrzem, bez uśmiechu mierząc się z zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami.

Q zrobił dokładnie tak, jak poradził mu Bond. Spiął się, wyprostował i zrobił jedną, wielką rundę powitalną z całym towarzystwem. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ściskał dłonie, komplementował, a w myślach przedstawiał sobie siebie jako generała dowodzącego wielką, potężną armią. Był, do diabła, generałem wielkiej, potężnej armii, i przekonają się o tym wszyscy, jeżeli tylko zaczną coś kombinować.

Powitania nieoficjalne skończyły się po herbacie i ciasteczkach, po czym nastąpiła część oficjalna. Podłużny, owalny stół z mahoniu, wysokie krzesła i ogromne okna, z udrapowanymi zasłonami. Ponadto niemal godzinna gadanina o potrzebie współpracy międzynarodowej, zagrożeniach terrorystycznych i niebezpieczeństwach, czyhających w Korei Południowej. Q słuchał tylko jednym uchem, bardziej skoncentrowany na obserwacji. Wladimirowicz i Loupe siedzieli obok siebie, tym razem obgadując ukraińską kwatermistrzynię,czterdziestoletnią, przysadzistą, rozłożystą w biodrach Milenę.

W pewnym momencie Loupe wstał i wyszedł z sali, bez słowa znikając za drzwiami. Q nie mógł nie zauważyć nerwowego napięcia Wladimirowicza i Mileny. Pachnieli mu jakoś... źle, nawet spod dusznego Lacoste i Diora. Pachnieli, jakby na coś czekali, na jakiś atak... Q spojrzał na Bonda a Bond odpowiedział mu zdecydowanym, twardym spojrzeniem profesjonalisty. Mallory, wciąż referujący sprawozdanie z ruchów terrorystycznych w Azji, nawet nie mrugnął, gdy kwatermistrz MI6 i 007 także opuścili salę konferencyjną.

"Nie ma ich..." zaczął Bond, rozglądając się po korytarzu i wyjmując broń. Q wyjął z kieszeni garnitury małe urządzenie naprowadzające.

"Podczas przywitań i całego tego pokazu siły, zasadziłem im moje małe pchełki tropiące. Milena i Wladimirowicz są na parterze, Loupe... właśnie do nich idzie."

"Q, jesteś genialny. Ja się tym zajmę, ty wracaj na konferencję."

"Nie ma mowy." warknął Q, nie odrywając wzroku od urządzenia tropiącego." Jeżeli kwatermistrzowie coś organizują na pewno przekracza twoje kompetencje 007."

Bond skrzywił się, poruszając nerwowo skrzydełkami nosa, ale skinął głową.

Gdy szli korytarzem prowadzącym do lobby, rozległ się strzał. Jak na komendę zaczęli biec, Bond pierwszy, Q zaraz za nim. Wbiegli do lobby akurat, aby zobaczyć, jak Milena przy akompaniamencie wrzasków służby hotelowej, pada z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami na marmurowa podłogę. Loupe siedział na kanapie po środku holu, pochylony nad laptopem i trupio blady. Wladimirowicz stał przy nim, trzymając pistolet przy jego głowie.

To co stało się potem było jednym wielki wirem akcji, strzałów, krzyków panikujących ludzi i kanadyjskiej brygady antyterrorystycznej, walczącej z agentami rosyjskimi i francuskimi. Tylko kilku Q zdołał zidentyfikować. Bond złapał Wladimirowiczowa za ramiona, Loupe runął na kanapę z przestrzeloną czaszką a Q rzucił się w kierunku jego zsuwającego się właśnie na podłogę laptopa. Złapał go akurat, gdy Kanadyjczycy otworzyli ogień do agentów Rosji.

Wszystko to było bardzo nierzeczywiste. W jednej chwili hotelowe lobby było spokojnym, luksusowym miejscem, pełnym marmurów i złoconych ran osiemnastowiecznych obrazów, w drugiej chwili przeistoczyło się w popękane, zdemolowane pole walki, w którym służba hotelowa krzyczała, agenci strzelali a główny witraż dachowy, przedstawiający dwa pawie w tańcu godowym, zaczął pękać niebezpiecznie. Q z francuskim laptopem pod pachnął jednym susem wskoczył za ogromne, wywrócone biurko. Usiadł obok skulonej recepcjonistki, zasłaniającej sobie rękoma głowę.

"Wszystko jest pod kontrolą." orzekł Q drżącym głosem do przerażonej kobiety, po czym otworzył sobie laptopa na kolanach. Coś mu mówiło, że w tym komputerze właśnie jest zarzewie całego konfliktu.

To co zobaczył, zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Bomba, idealnie pod salą konferencyjną. Idealnie podłączona pod jakieś nieautoryzowane łącze, którego częścią był właśnie laptop Loupe`a. Q zaczął pośpiesznie pisać kod, łamiący zabezpieczenia Francuza, po czym wysłał jedną, prostą linijkę swojego specjalnego kodu śledzącego. Dobrzy byli, zamaskowali się kilkunastoma serwerami, rozsianymi po całym świecie, ale połączenie było możliwe do wytropienia.Q był wyśmienitym tropicielem, ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

Wziął głęboki oddech i nie zważając na strzały, krzyki i wybuchy, zadzwonił do Mallory`ego. M odebrał od razu.

"Macie pod spodem sali konferencyjnej bombę, ewakuacja. Tropię sprawców, ale nie wiem, czy uda mi się odłączyć ładunek."

"Ok." odpowiedział idealnie spokojnym głosem M i rozłączył się.

"Niech pani ucieka i po drodze zgarnie każdego, kogo się da." powiedział Q do skulonej recepcjonistki, a widząc jej zapłakaną twarz, poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu. "Niech się pani nie boi kul. Lepiej dostać kulkę i uciec niż zostać w budynku z bombą."

Recepcjonistka, najwyraźniej nie zachwycona obiema opcjami, poderwała się zza biurka i ruszyła popisowym sprintem do wyjść, gubiąc po drodze szpilki. Za nią pobiegło kilka sprzątaczek, strażnik i jakieś dziecko, które wzięło się tutaj nagle nie wiadomo skąd. Q nie wnikał. Skulony z laptopem na kolanach skakał z serwera na serwer, usiłując wytropić autora impulsu detonującego bombę za... dwie minuty. Co oni zrobili, że zmusili do współpracy Loupe`a?

Walka Kanadyjczyków z Francuzami i Rosjanami przeszła od strzałów do wybuchów małych, ale wciąż niezwykle efektywnych ładunków wybuchowych. No tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby spowodowali wcześniejszą detonację! Q nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął się tcałym ciałem rząść. Za biurkiem ktoś kogoś postrzelił, a ktoś inny jeszcze leżał i charcząc rozgłośnie, umierał w męczarniach, wysapując jakieś francuskie frazy... Kod tropiący skakał z serwera na serwer, rozbijając osłaniające połączenie programy chroniące. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze parę minut, a Q dorwie tego terrorystę, zablokuje go i zniszczy, zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi!...

Bond wpadł z rozpędu za biurko, otrząsnął się z resztek jakiegoś drewnianego mebla, po czym spojrzał na Q dzikim wzrokiem. Złapał go za ramię.

"Musimy uciekać! Zabieram cię stąd natychmiast! Nie możesz tu zostać!"

"Ależ mogę i zostanę! Zaraz namierzę terrorystę i odłączę detonator!.."

Laptop pingnął właśnie, sygnalizując, że kod Q wyśledził terrorystę. W Korei Północnej. Jaka niespodzianka! Q zastukał w klawiaturę, przygryzając wargi i opanowując drżenie dłoni. Przedarł się przez osłony Koreańczyków, spalił im część systemu samym tylko programem śledzącym, teraz zostawało tylko...

Coś na wyższych piętrach hotelu gruchnęło z mocą. Bond złapał Q za kark i warcząc gniewnie potrząsnął nim z mocą. Potrząsnął jak szczeniakiem, jak jakimś słabym, ostatnim z miotu psiakiem, omegą, który ma słuchać swojego alfy i ignorować ataki terrorystyczne! Q krzyknął protestująco, rzucił się, pomimo instynktów omegi usiłując wyrwać się z uścisku.

"Jest za późno, głupi! Zostaw laptopa i biegnij!"

"Dam radę! Puść!..."

Nie był w stanie wyrwać się z chwytu Bonda. Upuścił laptop, kopnął się boleśnie kolanem w resztki biurka. 007 nie zważając na nic zaczął wlec go w kierunku wyjść, nie pomny na kolorowe szkło walącego się witrażu i popękane płytki marmurowe. Dookoła świat wył systemami alarmowymi, ludzie biegli na oślep i krzyczeli. Q też krzyczał, z upokorzenia, strachu i bezsilniej wściekłości! Jak on mógł to zrobić!... Jemu! Kwatermistrzowi!... Wierzgnął ostatni raz, celnie trafiając Bonda w kolano. 007 złapał go wtedy w pół, jego twarz wykrzywiona we wściekłości, jego oczy straszne, a potem ugryzł go w kark, mocno, aż do krwi. Q obwisnął w uścisku 007, z cichym skowytem.

Następnie rozległ się ogłuszający, wstrząsający fundamentami huk, dach z witrażową wstawką oderwał się od więźby a świat zniknął, pogrążony w nagłej ciemności.

end

by Homoviator 02/2014

I cluffhanger :D dżem być musiał, fik bez dżemu to fik stracony, no i fluff obiecałem :) Dajcie znać, czy podążacie za tą historią. Wen na przednówku lekko schorzały, więc komentarze mile widziane :)


	3. Prawdziwa natura rzeczy

Roz.3

Prawdziwa natura rzeczy

Nie sztuka powiedzieć: „Jestem!". Trzeba jeszcze być

S. Lec

Obudził się z dziwnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej. Wciąż miał okulary na nosie. Krzyknął, rozkaszlał się, coś zabolało go ostro w okolicach karku, a potem przypomniał sobie wszystko.

Gdy szwargocząca z akcentem kanadyjskim ekipa ratunkowa ściągnęła z Q nieprzytomnego Bonda, natychmiast zażądał komputera. Popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata, a wtedy on wyciągnął za pazuchy 007 broń. Był spokojny. Był cholera tak spokojny jak kwiat lotosu unoszący się na pieprzonej tafli jeziora.

"Dać mi laptopa." oznajmił Q mocnym głosem, a gdy ekipa ratunkowa nie kwapiła się ze spełnieniem jego życzenia, odbezpieczył broń. "Dwa razy nie będę prosił. Ile czasu minęło od pierwszego wybuchu?Co się... tak patrzycie? Kwatermistrza przy pracy... nie widzieliście?"

"Nie sądzę, synu, aby ktoś w twoim stanie mógł trzeźwo ocenić sytuację..." zaczął jeden ze starszych sanitariuszy, nieumiejętnie usiłując załagodzić sytuację. " Jesteś ranny, omega na dodatek..."

"Słuchaj, synu." wysyczał Q mściwie i wycelował broń w niegrzecznego rozmówcę. Ciężko mu było oddychać, ale miał to pod kontrolą. "Albo dacie mi teraz laptopa... albo kto wie, czy jakaś inna bomba nie wybuchnie... za chwilę na tym terenie... Także, synu, rób co mówię a dobrze na tym... wyjdziesz."

Musiał ich zaskoczyć, a może po prostu jego spokojny zabójczo głos, za pomocą którego zawsze nawigował misje, działał podprogowo na idiotów. Tak czy owak Kanadyjczycy nie oponowali już dłużej i dali mu małego, przestarzałego netbooka z wifi. Wyglądali przez moment, jakby chcieli go złapać i ogłuszyć, ale jedynie uniósł broń.

"Nie radziłbym. Odpuśćcie i idźcie lepiej... pomagać naprawdę potrzebującym pomocy. Ja i 007 doskonale... poradzimy sobie sami."

Kanadyjscy ratownicy nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale widać paląca potrzeba ratowania innych ze zgliszczy hotelu była silniejsza niż podejrzenia co do angielskiego omegi. Odstąpili od Q, pozostawiając go z ułożonym na noszach, wciąż nieprzytomnym Bondem.

"Co z tymi Anglikami... jakie wściekłe omegi mają..."

"Zostaw go, lepiej go nie drażnić. Idziemy, nie ma czasu. Nic nie zrobi w tym stanie a my i tak mamy ręce pełne roboty."

Nie słuchał ich już dalej. Idioci. Grunt, że zostawili go i nie usiłowali mu pomagać. Uruchomił laptopa i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Nie mógł ustać na nogach, więc usiadł na krawężniku, klapiąc nieelegancko prosto na tyłek. Zabrał się za logowanie do swojego systemu tak szybko, jak na to pozwalał zdezelowany komputer. Zerkał od czasu do czasu na wciąż nieprzytomnego Bonda. Nie zdziwił się, gdy w pewnym momencie 007 zaczął pochrapywać cicho. Ranny agent 00, no tak.

Pochylił się nad laptopem, mrużąc oczy i przecierając nadpęknięte szkło okularów. Ślady prowadzące do terrorystów wciąż jeszcze były świeże. Od wybuchu minęło... około dziesięć minut. Jeszcze się w Korei składali ze sprzętem. Q chciał wyciągnąć z nich najwięcej jak się tylko da. Kilka pakietów informacji utknęło na serwerze we Francji, parę dziwnych połączeń pomiędzy Korea a USA zwiesiło się i zostawiło ślady operatorów. Wszystko trzeba było udokumentować... o!.. jeszcze jedna bomba. W bazie militarnej, do której zapewne właśnie ewakuowano całą konferencję.

Q wysłał Mallory`emu i szefom agentury amerykańskiej i kanadyjskiej smsa z sieci.

Rozbrojenie bomby odłączonej od koreańskich terrorystów było dość proste. Zrobił to w pięć minut, skończył akurat, gdy Bond ocknął się na swoich noszach. Miał obitą spektakularnie twarz, lewe oko zamykało mu się już pod opuchlizną i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć pluć zębami. Nie zaczął. Zamiast tego spełzł z noszy i podszedł do Q.

"Nie podchodź do mnie teraz 007. Pracuję." oznajmił chłodno Q i rany, miał nadzieję, że opanuje jakoś drżenie, które nagle wstrząsnęło jego ciałem. "Spróbuj skontaktować się z Mallory`m, właśnie przesyłam mu gdzie dokładnie jest bomba w bazie..."

"Q..."

"Cicho być. Mówiłem, nie podchodź do mnie. Muszę jeszcze raz zobaczyć, czy Koreańczycy nie zostawili nam gdzieś jakiejś niespodzianki..."

"Q. Krwawisz."

"Nie twoja sprawa, 007." zgrzytnął zniecierpliwiony Q, ale dotknął sobie twarzy. A więc słonawy smak w ustach nie był jedynie przygryzionym językiem. Krwawił ze skroni i z nosa, ale generalnie nic go nie bolało. Tylko trochę się trząsł. Nie za dużo, nie na tyle, aby nie móc pisać na klawiaturze.

Zanim Bond zdołał podejść bliżej i dostać zdobycznym laptopem po głowie pojawił się M. Q odetchnął z ulgą. W końcu będzie mógł zanurzyć się w załatwianiu spraw ważnych, w pracy i ustalaniu priorytetów, i nie będzie myślał o tym, co zrobił mu 007. O tym jak go potraktował. O tym, jak ukazał mu w pełnej rozciągłości, jakim słabym omegą w istocie kwatermistrz MI6 był.

Nienawidziłby teraz Bonda, ale nie miał na to teraz siły. Trzeba było najpierw załatwić sprawy ważne.

"Nie ma już w okolicy żadnych bomb, w każdym razie sterowanych przez terrorystów z Korei." oznajmił Q, gdy Mallory stanął przed nim, z rozwianym włosem i poszarpaną marynarką. "Jak poszła ewakuacja? W bazie militarnej, do której wieziecie właśnie cały majdan z konferencji, znajdziecie w podziemiach rozbrojona bombę. W budynkach dookoła bazy, a dokładniej w okolicznym supermarkecie, działają przemytnicy. Mają materiały wybuchowe. Jeżeli jest ci to po drodze, M, zgarnij ich też... "

Mallory popatrzył na Q, potem na Bonda, po czym uklęknął koło kwatermistrza i wysunął mu ostrożnie laptopa z rąk. Q nie zaprotestował, był zbyt zmęczony i za bardzo się trząsł.

"Jesteś niesamowitym kwatermistrzem, ale teraz musisz jechać do szpitala. Dobrze?"

Odniósł wrażenie, że nawet, gdy nie zgodziłby się, zabraliby go i tak. Nie było sensu protestować.

/

Zdołano na czas ewakuować ludzi z sali konferencyjnej, ale nie zdołano ewakuować całego hotelu. Bomba składała się z trzech części i dzięki Q tylko jedna wybuchnęła. Kilkunastu przypadkowych hotelowych gości zostało rannych, kilku zginęło. Uczestników zjazdu przeniesiono do wojskowej bazy, gdzie od razu usunięto kolejną rozbrojoną bombę, po czym zaczęło poszukiwać sprawców. Oczywiście, od razu zauważono, że się nie da. Nie bez Q.

Też nowina.

Q leżał w izolatce z bandażem na głowie i cierpliwie stukał w klawiaturę laptopa. Po lekach przeciwbólowych czuł się lepiej i gorzej zarazem. Lepiej, bo w końcu jego głowa nie usiłowała pęknąć, gorzej, bo Bond, nie bał się tego powiedzieć na głos, przestał być dla niego źródłem bezpieczeństwa i komfortu. Bond ugryzł go, zmusił do uległości w hotelowym lobby. To nie miało się prawa stać!...

Gdy Q obwieścił, że nie zamierza pracować z Bondem w tym samym pomieszczeniu 007 nie oponował. Opuścił izolatkę, żegnając się jedynie z M.

Właśnie dlatego przez tyle lat wybrał samotność. Dynamika alfa i omega prędzej czy później ujawniała stronę dominującą. Q nie cierpiał tego momentu prawie tak mocno jak nienawidził niwelującej czasami jego osiągnięcia biologii swojego ciała. Właśnie dlatego nie chciał się wiązać, ani z alfą, ani z nikim innym. Nikt nie miał prawa wykorzystywać jego biologicznych cech przeciwko niemu. Z ludzi prędzej czy później wychodziła prawdziwa natura, chęć rządzenia, pokazywania swojej siły. Między innymi dlatego właśnie Q tak stronił od bliższych kontaktów, tak bardzo nie chciał być uczestnikiem żadnego większego stada. Nie chciał być skazany na wspaniałomyślność osobników, którzy mogli go sobie podporządkować, bo akuratnie bali się o jego zdrowie!... O ile to wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby był betą. Nie musiałby przekonywać sam siebie, że warto komuś zaufać, że w razie czego będzie mógł postawić na swoim, a nie obwisnąć bezwładnie i się poddać.

"Q."

Dopiero, gdy Mallory odchrząknął niewygodnie Q zauważył, że warczy. Umilkł, popił wody, pochylił się nad laptopem.

"Tak. Już. A więc koreański rząd współpracuje z koreańskimi terrorystami, popiera ich cicho i finansuje. Porwali synka Loupe`a i szantażowali, zmusili, żeby podłączył bomby i przesłał im coś. Nie zdążył, nie wiem co to miało być. Gdyby Bond nie ugryzł mnie i nie wywlókł z lobby, miałbym namierzonego hakera terrorystów i to, co Loupe usiłował przesłać. Teraz nie mamy namacalnych dowodów współpracy rządu koreańskiego z terrorystami. Mogę jedynie wyciągnąć z sieci to, co przesyłał Loupe."

"Rosja wie, co się święci?"

"Rosja wiedziała, że Francuz zdradzi. Rosjanie mają we francuskiej agenturze wtyczki., ale o Korei nie wiedzą, tylko my wiemy i tak zostanie." Q westchnął i zamknął laptopa, po czym zmierzył Mallory`ego ciężkim wzrokiem. "Nie chcę dłużej mieszkać z 007. Twój eksperyment nie wypalił. Nie utworzymy stada i czas już przestać udawać, że może być inaczej."

M oparł ramiona na kolanach i potarł twarz dłońmi. Jego garnitur był wygnieciony nieziemsko a włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony. Siwiał. Starzał się. Wszyscy się starzeli i byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni, czemu w sumie wciąż to sobie robili?...

"Q, nie podejmuj decyzji pochopnie. Bond, jakkolwiek przekroczył swoje kompetencje, uratował cię. Gdyby cię nie wywlókł do klatki schodowej hotelu, zapewne skończyłoby się gorzej."

"To nie jest pochopna decyzja." powiedział powoli Q i odchylił się na szpitalnym łóżku. "Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie potrzebuję alfy ani stada. Albo bierzesz mnie jako kwatermistrza jakim jestem, albo mnie zwolnij."

Mallory przestał trzeć dłońmi twarz i spojrzał zaczerwienionymi, zmęczonymi oczyma na Q. Komunikat był jasny. A gdzie będziesz mógł tak pracować jak w MI6, kwatermistrzu? Potrzebujesz nas tak jak my potrzebujemy ciebie. Symbioza. Im szybciej to zaakceptujesz, tym lepiej. Q przełknął głośno ślinę, zaciskając dłonie na zamkniętym laptopie. Kolejne słowa Mallory`ego były ostrożne i delikatnie wyważone.

"To nie będzie konieczne, kwatermistrzu. Nie działajmy pochopnie. Bond zabierze od ciebie swoje rzeczy, gdy wrócimy do Londynu."

"Nie trzeba. Odeślę Bondowi jego rzeczy, niech tylko wskaże mi adres pod który mam je nadać. Nie trzeba dłużnej ciągnąć tej farsy. Po prostu nie chcę go parę dni widzieć, póki wszystko nie wróci do normy."

Póki nie zapomnę, jak mnie potraktował i upokorzył, ale tego już Q nie powiedział. M patrzył na niego wiedzącym wzrokiem, po czym skinął głową, wstał z krzesła i opuścił izolatkę.

/

Bond miał zostać w Vancouver dłużej, aby poprowadzić śledztwo odnośnie terrorystycznego ataku i szpiegów koreańskich w szeregach agentury kanadyjskiej. Francja odcięła się od działań Loupe`a z Koreą. Rosja przyjęła te tłumaczenia, chociaż wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie z tak niestabilnych jednostek, pracujących dla wywiadu europejskiego. MI6 w osobie M, nakazał wszystkim spokój i obwieściła, że winni poniosą konsekwencje.

"Nasz kwatermistrz rozbroił główną bombę i zdemaskował spisek." ogłosił Mallory, podczas ostatniego, finalnego spotkania kwatermistrzów i szefów światowych agentur. "Sugeruję sprawdzić szczelność waszych sieci i czekać, aż nasz Q odezwie się do was. Dziury i przecieki, których nie znajdziecie, znajdzie nasz kwatermistrz. Ujawnimy je wam, bądź nie, dlatego lepiej by było, gdybyście sami łatali swoje dziury w ochronie."

Q siedział za Mallory`m, z ponurą miną, bandażem na głowie i filiżanką herbaty w ręku. Musiał wyglądać groźnie, bo nikt na tak brutalnie postawione dictum nie zaoponował. I dobrze. Q był tak nie w sosie jak ugryziony, ranny, upokorzony omega tylko być mógł. Gdyby któryś z obecnych na zebraniu osobników miał coś do dodania, miałby ręce pełne roboty z wściekłym, roztrojonym omegą, potrafiącym jednym kodem zatrzymać większość banków na kontynencie amerykańskim.

"Skoro doszliśmy do porozumienia, dziękuję za przybycie i do zobaczenia." zakończył sztywno M, po czym ruszył do Q i pomógł mu wstać z krzesła. Kwatermistrz odsunął od siebie Mallory`ego i ostrożnie wstał o własnych siłach. Z brzękiem odstawił drżącą dłonią filiżankę.

"Raporty o stanie waszych systemów komputerowych proszę przesłać mi za trzy dni. Jeżeli tego nie zrobicie, sam pokażę wam wasze przecieki."

To, że Q pokaże im przecieki za pomocą wirusów, paraliżujących cały network, nie zostało powiedziane, ale z min szefów dało się wywnioskować, że wiedzieli o co chodzi.

"No." powiedział Q, gdy grube ryby opuściły już salę. "A teraz ogłuszcie mnie i zabierzcie do domu."

Mallory popatrzył na kwatermistrza, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się. Gdy dojechali na lotnisko czekał już tam na nich rządowy samolot i lekarz, który jednym zastrzykiem skutecznie uśpił Q. Mallory i Alec pomogli kwatermistrzowi ułożyć się wygodniej na fotelu, zapięli pasy.

To nie był miły lot i miły sen. Usiłował się odsunąć od 007, ale nie było go nigdzie, więc nie mógł, spróbował więc wkopać się w bezpieczną strefę swojego gniazda. Nie dawało rady. Im bardziej pragnął schować się pośród poduszek i pierzyn, tym bardziej pierzyny znikały a poduszki twardniały jak obłożone gąbką fotele samolotowe.

"Q. Wyluzuj. Nic się nie dzieje. Ciiiiii..." mamrotał gdzieś nad Q przyciszony głos Aleca. "Omega z ciebie kuty na cztery kopyta. Ale musisz trochę przystopować, bo się wypalisz."

"Mhhhuh?"

"Ciiii, już. Leż sobie spokojnie, masz tu drugi koc."

W Londynie zapakowali go w limuzynę i odstawili do domu, z przykazaniem, żeby odpoczął. Patrzyli jak otwiera drzwi, jak wchodzi na schody. Miał ochotę sarknąć im, że nie jest bezradnym, słabym omegą i da sobie radę z klatką schodową sam, dziękuje bardzo. Nic takiego nie zrobił, bo był zatrważająco, uwłaczająco, koszmarnie dobrze wychowany. Wszedł po schodach na swoje piętro, pośpiesznie odebrał kota od sąsiadki, podziękował wylewnie za opiekę nad Schrodingerem, obiecał kolejną wizytę i herbatę, wszystko na autopilocie, grzecznie i szybko.

Dopiero, gdy już zamknął za sobą drzwi swojego domu pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak spektakularnie się rozpadł.

Nigdy nikt nie upokorzył go w ten sposób co Bond. Nikt nigdy nie wytarł mu pyska w jego własnej biologii i nie pokazał tak jasno, gdzie jego miejsce. Pewnie, zdarzały mu się czasami sytuacje w których usiłowano go dyskryminować tylko dlatego, że był omegą, pewnie, słyszał o podporządkowanych kompletnie omegach i nadużyciach... Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że ktoś jego kalibru będzie narażony na potraktowanie w tak brutalny sposób! Całe lata ciężkich studiów, potrójne fakultety, miesiące ascetycznego unikania wszelkich związków, od erotycznych po zwykłe koleżeńskie, tyle oficjalnych i nie oficjalnych sukcesów, tyle pracy... Myślał, że zdefiniował się w świecie wystarczająco aby udowodnić, że nie jest jakimś tam omegą, którym można potrząsnąć za kark i zmusić do uległości.

Bond udowodnił mu, że nie. Może Q nie myślał o sobie jako o kimś słabszym, ale gdy w pokoju znalazł się agresor chętny użyć swojej siły, kwatermistrz był bezsilny... Może na co dzień podejmował poważne, ważące na losach narodów decyzje, może pracował z najważniejszymi osobami w kraju, ale wszystko to było na nic. Wystarczył alfa, który ugryzł go w kark i już wszystkie jego sukcesy zostawały zniwelowane!...

Pierwszy dzień po powrocie z Kanady spędził zaszyty w domu. Chodził w szlafroku, nie rozstawał się z netbookiem i zalegał to na kanapie to na łóżku w sypialni. Gniazda nie zbudował, zdenerwowany koniecznością zaspokajania głupich zachcianek makabrycznie głupiego ciała omegi, które akuratnie mu się w loterii życia dostało. Schrodinger dreptał za swoim panem zaciekawiony, aż w końcu został przypadkowo przydepnięty i uciekł, słusznie dochodząc do wniosku, że lepiej się trzymać z dala.

Moneypenny dzwoniła, pytając czy może wpaść, wymówił się sennością i bałaganem. Oczywiście Eve nie uwierzyła mu, ale póki co zdecydowała się spuścić go z widelca.

"Ale jutro to już przyjdę cię odwiedzić. Z chińszczyzną." zawyrokowała Moneypenny i rozłączyła się, nie czekając na sprzeciwy. Q westchnął ciężko i rzucił komórkę w kąt. No proszę, nawet ze swoją zaprzyjaźnioną betą nie mógł sobie poradzić.

Na wieczór zaczęły boleć go obite żebra i siniaki na ramionach. Poruszając się powoli jak paralityk zrobił sobie okłady z rywanolu i łyknął proszka przeciwbólowego. Gdy dowlókł się do sypialni i położył się ostrożnie na lewym boku, bo prawy był zbyt bolesny, poczuł, że dwa dni temu zwalił się na niego budynek. I że jest znowu kompletnie, absolutnie, nieodwołalnie sam. I nikt nigdy już nie będzie z nim jeść razem śniadania, bo już nigdy nikogo nie dopuści tak blisko, aby złapał go za kark i potrząsnął jak szczeniakiem.

Kręcił się w łóżku całą noc, rozmyślając nad tym, jak mógł zareagować na Jamesa, chwytającego go za kark. Jak mógł poradzić sobie sam, spokojnie rozbrajając bomby bez szalejącego samca alfa, chuchającego mu w kark. Zasnął nad ranem, wyczerpany i wściekły, tylko po to, aby Eve wparowała mu do domu, cała uśmiechnięta, pachnąca świeżymi bułkami cynamonowymi i Chanel no 5.

"Q. Syczysz." Moneypenny weszła do sypialni, niosąc tacę z imbrykiem herbaty i całą miską zbożowych ciastek. "Nie no, nie męcz się już tym... to nie była twoja wina i nic nie mogłeś zrobić!"

"Mogłem też go ugryźć i powiedzieć, żeby się pieprzył!"

"W sytuacji bezpośredniego zagrożenia różnie reagujemy." Eve westchnęła i stanęła przed łóżkiem Q, zakładając ramiona na piersi. "Bond jest wyszkolony na okazję ewakuacji jednostek upartych, a ty zwykle nie uczestniczysz w misjach. Mimo to i tak spisaliście się obaj dobrze. On uratował ciebie, a ty uratowałeś większość hotelu i całą bazę militarną. Jesteś, cholera, bohaterem!"

"Jestem omegą, który nie może dokończyć zadania, bo byle alfa może go ugryźć..." zaczął Q, na co Eve usiadła obok niego z niepokojąco współczującą miną. Objęła go, cmoknęła w policzek, a potem strzeliła po plecach aż się rozległo..

"Kochanie, nie smutaj. To niegodne geniusza takiego jak ty. Poza tym jak chcesz, żeby ludzie traktowali cię poważnie to się zachowuj jak dorosły. Na początek ładnie wstań z łóżeczka, umyj buzię i zjedz coś." Eve spróbowała potargać mu jeszcze bardziej włosy, ale odsunął się, warcząc na nią i nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

"Dobrze, ale zagrasz ze mną w Diablo 2. Mam cały długi dzień do stracenia."

"Zagram, tylko obiecaj, że pomożesz mi przejść przez Miasto Potępionych. Zawsze tam utykam."

"Rozumiesz, że pomogę ci jedynie z litości nad słabszym graczem?"

"Ależ oczywiście."

Niemal cały dzień spędzili, grając w Diablo 2 i zajadając się tłustą chińszczyzną. Przebiegli Zewnętrzne Stepy, Równinę Rozpaczy, Miasto Potępionych, Rzekę Płomieni i dotarli Sanktuarium Chaosu. Powinni dobić razem co najmniej do levelu trzydziestego piątego, aby zmierzyć się z Czerwonym, a i tak czekał na nich jeszcze cały rozległy Świat Lodu. Pod koniec gry Q był już wystarczająco zrelaksowany, aby telefonicznie powiadomić Mallory`ego, że nie potrzebuje urlopu zdrowotnego i może wrócić do pracy następnego dnia.

Mallory zgodził się, ale niechętnie. Eve natomiast została na cite wezwana do MI6. Wielki alfa M musiał pokazać swojemu wielkiemu omedze, że może i nagina się do jego życzeń, ale nadal dzierży władzę.

"Dobrze, że ryczeć nie zaczął. W telefonie to tak nieatrakcyjnie brzmi." Eve zapięła płaszcz, zawinęła szal na ramionach i jeszcze raz uścisnęła Q. "Poradzisz tutaj sobie?"

"Pewnie. Eve, jesteś najlepsza."

"Wiem."

Wieczorem Q zadecydował, że trzeba wyrzucić koci żwirek i śmieci. Zgarnął wszystko i wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Nawet światło w kuchni zostawił, nawet laptopa nie wyłączył. Poszedł jak stał, w kapciach, z komórką w kieszeni szlafroka. Ulica była pusta.

Napadli go szybko i niemal bezgłośnie. Złapali go od tyłu, przytknęli mu coś do twarzy. Zdołał wrzasnąć i trzasnąć jednego z napastników na odlew otwartą ręką, a potem ktoś uderzył go w głowę czymś ciężkim. Przez moment widział jedynie pociętą czerwonymi pręgami ciemność. Ktoś zawarczał, ktoś ryknął z bólu, ktoś krzyknął, żeby rzucić broń, a potem zaczęły się strzały. Q mrugając i usiłując odzyskać wizję został złapany i jak worek ziemniaków wepchnięty do samochodu. Nie miał pojęcia jak pośród tej szamotaniny wysłał alarmowego smsa. Zaraz po tym zabrali mu komórkę i klnąc rozgłośnie zrobili mu zastrzyk. Krzyknął bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, a potem drzwi samochodu zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Kolejne dwa zastrzyki były już bardziej bolesne.

"Nie było mowy o agencie alfa!"

"Znowu wywiad dał ciała."

"To... Bond!"

Q z twarzą przyciśniętą do szyby patrzył skołowany, jak Bond biegnie w stronę samochodu, nieustannie strzelając. Potem ktoś zdzielił go czymś ciężkim po głowie a świat wykręcił się dziwacznie, wyjąc palącymi się na jezdni oponami, krzykami przechodniów i bardzo rozpoznawalnymi odgłosami wypadku samochodowego.

Gdy się ocknął, leżał na jezdni a Bond pochylał się nad nim, wydając uspokajające, niepewne dźwięki.

"Już ok. Już dobrze. Możesz wstać?"

Było mu gorąco i był tak słaby, że nie mógł unieść ręki. Bond złapał go i posadził, wspierając sobie na ramieniu. Zgliszcza samochodu dogorywały przecznicę dalej, kilku bardzo nieruchomo leżących mężczyzn tkwiło w dziwnych pozach przy śmietniku. Q czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie mógł się skupić na słowach i zebrać się w sobie. Coś było z nim nie tak, ale nie potrafił rozwinąć tej myśli.

"Q?"

"Mmmrrrfffff." odpowiedział i zawisnął na Bondzie całym ciężarem. James pachniał pysznie, smakowicie, a jego ciężki, mocny zapach kręcił w głowie. Q zaciągnął się nim, westchnął, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Miał chęć przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej do Jamesa, ale bliżej się już nie dało. Ramię ze śladami po zastrzykach tętniło okropnie, pajęczyną dziwacznego, parzącego bólu.

"Q. Przestań. Muszę cię zawieść do oddziału medycznego."

"Dobrze, dobrze..." Q zgadzał się na wszystko, jak długo gwarantowało mu to bliskość Jamesa i możliwość dotykania go. Po karku, po twarzy, włosach. Q mruczał, burczał i terkotał, bezwstydnie ocierając się policzkiem o krótkie włosy Bonda.

"Q... Spokojnie." wymamrotał James niewyraźnie i pomógł Q wstać, przytrzymując go mocno. "Możesz chodzić? Zrobimy to najszybciej jak się da."

Słowa były w tej chwili bezsensownymi głoskami, nic nie wnoszącymi, niepotrzebnymi. Nie potrzebował słów, potrzebował być blisko. Bardzo blisko. James był teraz jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Chciał robić wszystko, aby jego najlepszy przyjaciel był zadowolony i nie zostawił go. Chciał być jak najbliżej Jamesa, James był najlepszy, mógłby go ugryźć i zjeść.

Gdy ugryzł 007 w policzek James warknął na ostrzegawczo i popchnął go w kierunku samochodu. Q zapiszczał żałośnie, odrzucony i odegnany.

Bond wyjął komórkę, zrobił mu kilka zdjęć, po czym wybrał numer telefonu.

"M? Tu 007. Mamy poważne kłopoty."

/

Bond był świetny. Był niezwykle przystojny, cały potargany, spocony i zły. I radził sobie z rzeczywistością, zabijał wrogów, wysadzał samochody. Q doceniał ludzi, którzy radzili sobie z rzeczywistością. Chciał być blisko nich, chciał ich dotykać i węszyć im za uszami. Pozwolił się Bondowi usadzić w samochodzie, dopiero, gdy Bond pozwolił powąchać się po karku.

"Będzie z tobą zabawa, coś czuję, kwatermistrzu." oznajmił James z uśmiechem. Q lubił jego uśmiech, więc tylko wymamrotał coś bezsensownego i przysunął się bliżej.

Jechali przez nocny Londyn, pełen świateł i zapachów, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nic nie było tak interesujące jak Bond. Spróbował dotknąć Jamesowi uda, ale został odepchnięty brutalnie. Szybko odkrył, że Jamesa nie można było dotykać po nogach, ale można było za to węszyć mu we włosach. Pachniał pięknie, podróżami, ruchem, cieplejszym, wiosennym wiatrem, ciężkimi, słodkimi alkoholami i pożądaniem, płonącym nisko, ale zauważalnie, huczącym pod zapachami likierów i samochodowych odświeżaczy powietrza...

"Wysiadamy, chodź Q."

Bond wyciągnął go z samochodu, ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że go zrani. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od mruczenia z przyjemności, gdy 007 złapał go za dłoń i przeprowadził przez wejścia MI6. Nie miał chęci być zamknięty w windzie, jakoś się tego obawiał. Uspokoił się, dopiero, gdy Bond przyparł go całym sobą do lustrzanej ściany windy.

"Hej... Hej James..."

"Zamknij się, proszę, Q." poprosił pogodnym tonem Bond, jedną ręką blokując kwatermistrza przy ścianie, drugą naciskając guziki. "Po prostu bądź cicho."

Posłuchał Jamesa bez sprzeciwu. Był wystarczająco zadowolony i bezpieczny pomiędzy szeroką, mocną piersią 007 a lustrem windy. Jęknął, gdy Bond ujął jego ramię i podwinął mu rękaw, odsłaniając miejsca zastrzyków. Trzy, zaginione, czerwone ukłucia, puchnące i tkliwe. Rozdarty między radością, że Bond poświęca mu tyle uwagi, a lękiem przed bólem, syknął niknącym głosem. Nie chciał walczyć, chciał tylko być blisko!... Bond patrzył na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem. Z czerwonawymi uszami był jeszcze bardziej przystojny.

Gdy Bond dotknął palcem jednego z wkuć po zastrzykach Q uderzył go na odlew w twarz i rzucił się ku drzwiom otwierającej się właśnie windy.

Mallory złapał go w locie i unieruchomił od razu. Za nim, zakrywając dłońmi usta, stała Moneypenny.

"O cholera."

Był bardzo nieszczęśliwy, gdy trzymał go M. M pachniał źle, zbyt intensywnie, zbyt nachalnie. Odwrócił się do Bonda, który natychmiast stanął za nim i odciągnął go od Mallory`ego. 007 objął go, pogładził po plecach, nawet pozwolił wetknąć sobie nos za ucho.

"Rany, co mu jest?" zapytała Moneypenny i podeszła bliżej. Gdy pogłaskała go po głowie, zamruczał głośno, nadstawiając się na pieszczotę.

"Dali mu jakieś zastrzyki. Cokolwiek to jest to nic dobrego. Q jest na środkach antykoncepcyjnych i blokerach, a te zastrzyki najwyraźniej wchodzą z nimi w reakcję..."

"Do oddziału medycznego. Natychmiast." wycharczał nieprawidłowo pachnący M i ruszył korytarzem w głąb MI6. Bond i Moneypenny podążyli za nim, Q utknięty pomiędzy ich ramionami zadowolony i bezpieczny.

Wydział medyczny był niemal pusty, ale lekarz o rybich oczach i drgających miarowo dłoniach przyjął ich od razu, specjalnie otworzył zamknięte już laboratorium, założył kitel.

"Niech zrobi mu pan testy, sprawdzi co powoduje tak gwałtowną reakcję. Co z nim teraz będzie?" mówił Mallory do lekarza, ale Q nie zwracał na to uwagi. Moneypenny pogłaskała go właśnie po głowie. Jak wspaniale, że tu była! Tak ładnie pachniała!...

"Lubię cię." oznajmił Q, wyciągając do Eve ramię i węsząc Bondowi za kołnierzem. "Obu was lubię. Jesteśmy razem przyjaciółmi, prawda? Bond jest dupkiem, pozwolił mi robić zastrzyki."

"No cóż." odchrząknął lekarz o rybich oczach i spojrzał bez uśmiechu na Mallory`ego. "Przynajmniej wciąż mówi. Jak omega po latach brania blokerów wejdzie w okres godowy to nie takie oczywiste."

Laboratorium było wysterylizowanym, białym pokojem pełnym dziwnych przyrządów i wzbudziło w nim niepokój. Nie chciał tam być, zapachy przyprawiały go o mdłości a ramię coraz bardziej paliło, szarpało, płonęło. Bond zmusił go do zajęcia miejsca na leżance i rozebrania się i to było straszne. Dotykali go jak kawał mięsa, podnosili mu ramiona, macali po dole brzucha, a jego coraz bardziej piekła i swędziała skóra, urażały nawet fałdki koca na leżance. Czuł się poniżony i upokorzony i po co te wszystkie metalowe strzykawki? Po co ten pachnący chemią lekarz z rybimi oczyma nakłuwa go w ramię i udo? Ból rozlewał się z ramienia na całą klatkę piersiową, na brzuch, na plecy... Nie mógł myśleć, był spowolniony, coś mu umykało, nie mógł tego ubrać w słowa. Bond stał przy nim, obejmując go, ale jego uścisk był raczej przytrzymaniem w miejscu, niż pocieszeniem. A przecież powinien pocieszać i pomóc! Powinien ratować swojego kwatermistrza, a nie trzymać i pozwalać innym dotykać go w taki sposób! Spróbował wstać z leżanki, odsunąć się od 007, ale ten jedynie złapał go za ramiona i usadził na miejscu. Q zawarczał gniewnie, zaczął krzyczeć, kopać i drapać, ale uścisk Bonda był stalowy.

Sprawdzili mu oczy, uszy, nakłuli jeszcze raz, w dole pleców. Krzyczał, przerażony i obolały, nie dając sobie rady z nieprawidłowością całego wydarzenia. Bolała go głowa, bolało go ramię, wszystko go bolało, tętniło obrzydliwie i płonęło i niechby już go zostawili w spokoju! W pewnym momencie zaczął płakać i prosić, aby przestali, nie mógł znieść obcych dotyków na swojej coraz bardziej przewrażliwionej skórze. Gdy zaczął wołać na pomoc tatę, obce ręce wycofały się a w laboratorium zapadła ciężka, dźwięcząca w uszach cisza.

Bond usiadł przy nim i pogłaskał go po karku, po plecach.

"Ok. Ok. Już koniec z tym. Nie musicie mieć wymazów z jego całego ciała. Starczy. Przepraszam, Q... Cholera, przepraszamy. Przestań płakać. Do diabła z tym."

Bond zaczął upychać Q w koszulę a wtedy jak na komendę odezwały się inne, nieprzyjemne, uporczywe głosy. Q ich już nie słuchał. Z twarzą wtuloną w ramię Bonda zaczął zasypiać, nagle kompletnie wyczerpany i bezbronny. James trzymał go mocno, od czasu do czasu przesuwając mu ustami po uchu. Wwąchiwał się w niego i smakował go, ale bez większych czułości. Nie szkodzi. Q brał co mógł,

"Co to dokładnie jest będziemy wiedzieć za jakieś dwanaście godzin." mówił lekarz o rybich oczach. "Póki co możemy jedynie stwierdzić, że cokolwiek mu podali, wpływa na jego układ hormonalny, a więc i na zachowanie. Blokery kwatermistrza są mocne. Brał je długo, bez przerw. Tylko dlatego nie wszedł jeszcze w okres godowy i dlatego ma przeczulicę i przechodzi splątanie."

"Dajcie znać, gdy znajdziecie coś więcej. Co teraz z nim zrobić?"

"Teraz zabiorę go do domu i razem z Eve będziemy go pilnować. Nie, M. Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie zostawiam go wam w laboratoriach na eksperymenty i pieprz się!"

"Rzecz może potrwać kilka dni, panie Bond." mitygował lekarz. "Wszystko zależy od systemu odpornościowego Q i tego, jak szybko uda nam się wynaleźć antidotum. Lepiej nie faszerować go teraz lekami uspokajającymi, nie wiadomo jak zareaguje. Pierwszy raz spotykam się ze środkiem tak silnym, że zakłócił działanie blokerów i środków antykoncepcyjnych. To wielkie i niebezpieczne odkrycie i musimy zbadać..."

Bond zawarczał ostrzegawczo a medyk zamilkł. Q patrzył na nich spod ciężkich nagle powiek. Coś powinien powiedzieć, o coś spytać... powinien się czymś martwić... nie miał na to siły.

"Macie wszystko, co potrzeba, aby znaleźć antidotum. Zabieram go do domu."

"Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł..."

"Umrze od tego zastrzyku?"

"Nie."

"Czy zastrzyk realnie zagraża jego zdrowiu mentalnemu?"

"Nie sądzimy..."

"No to zabieram go ze sobą." Bond zgarnął Q z kozetki, przygniatając mu twarz do swojej piersi. "Jeżeli to tylko hormony to możemy się tym zająć w domu, z dala od MI6. Nikt mi nie będzie węszyć kwatermistrza w takim stanie."

Krótka kłótnia, mała szarpanina, fukanie Mallory`ego, warczenie Bonda i spokojny, niewzruszony szept Moneypenny, a potem szli do windy. To znaczy Eve i James szli i nieśli ze sobą Q. Wisiał pomiędzy nimi, zawieszony na ich ramionach i kręciło mu się w głowie. Zasypiał z otwartymi ustami, chyba się ślinił, bo Bond obcierał mu raz po raz usta i brodę chustką.

Nie pamiętał, jak dojechali do domu.

Eve otworzyła drzwi swoim kluczem, który kiedyś jej ofiarował i dopiero, gdy wyprostowała się, z zawiniętym luźno jedwabnym szalem i odpiętym płaszczem, dopiero wtedy zauważył, jak pięknie wyglądała. Cała śniada, zdrowa, gładka, z kręconymi loczkami, upiętymi nad mocnym czołem, z pełnymi, umalowanymi na czerwono ustami... dotknął jej tych ust palcami i miauknął miłośnie, gdy odtrąciła go lekko.

"Super." zaśmiał się niewesoło Bond i złapał Q mocniej. "I co teraz?"

"Ja wezmę długi, gorący prysznic a ty weź go do sypialni i pomóż mu wejść w okres godowy."

"Moment! Tego nie było w planie..."

"Zgadzam się." wymamrotał Q, z twarzą wciąż wciśniętą w spojenie barku i ramienia Bonda. "Zgadzam się. Lubię seks. Możemy uprawiać seks. Teraz, albo trochę później. Albo teraz i później."

Eve spojrzała na Q a on pod jej spojrzeniem zamruczał, porażony nagle skumulowaną bliskością Moneypenny i Bonda, ich uwagą. Upychał głowę pod brodę Bonda tak długo, aż ten objął go mocniej. Gdy wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał Eve po twarzy, zaśmiała się zdławionym głosem, ale już go nie odtrąciła.

"To będzie bal. Och, Q, ty piękna, żałosna katastrofo."

"Eve... Eeeeveeeee..."mruczał Q, terkocząc głośno. "Eve, moja przyjaciółko, dotknij mnie..."

"Myślę..." odezwał się ściśniętym głosem Bond. "...że powinniśmy go zakneblować."

"Świetny pomysł."

/

Gorąco i źle. Uwiera go wszystko, od piżamy po poszewkę poduszek. Świat poza gniazdem jest zimny, wrogi i twardy, a więc nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Chowa się, wkręca głębiej w drażniące kołdry i przykrycia i za chwilę odkrywa się całkiem, bo jest mu za gorąco. Eve i Bond krążą dookoła niego, zaglądają do sypialni, szpiegują. Warczy na nich i wyzywa. Wrzeszczy, żeby zostawili go do diabła w spokoju. Żeby się odpieprzyli. Nie zostawiają go ani się nie odpieprzają. Dobrze, bo w sumie nie chce zostać sam.

Po południu budzi go taki ból ramienia, że jęczy. Najpierw miarowo i cicho, potem coraz głośniej i żałośniej. Szarpie bandaże ciasno owijające ramię, odsłania trzy, napuchnięte, pachnące okropnie nakłucia. Przez chwilę odczuwa potrzebę wygryzienia sobie z ręki chorego ciała. Przez chwilę jest pewien, że nie zachowuje się racjonalnie i jest przerażony, bo nie może nad tym zapanować.

Bond jest przy nim w mgnieniu oka, ujmuje jego rozpalone ramię.

"Paprze mu się to."

"Przyniosę wodę tlenioną i antyseptyki." mówi Eve i znika za drzwiami. Nie patrzy nawet za nią, za bardzo jest rozbity, rozkojarzony, za bardzo obolały. Bond siada obok i przygarnia go do siebie. Głaszcze po karku, włosach, po ramionach. Nie może powstrzymać mruczenia i terkotania, narastającego mu w piersi. Nadal jest mu źle, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Bond pachnie wspaniale, jest jego przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem. Wsuwa Bondowi dłoń pod koszulę, żeby być bliżej a wtedy James patrzy na niego, niezadowolony.

"Jak się już ockniesz będziesz zażenowany jak cholera, kwatermistrzu."

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego miałby być zażenowany. Nic złego nie robi. Po prostu chce być blisko, smakować, węszyć i dotykać tego wspaniałego, silnego osobnika, który siedzi przy nim i głaszcze go po spoconym karku. Nie ma w tym nic wstydliwego. Tyle czasu tego nie robił, tyle czasu odsuwał się od fizycznego kontaktu, ograniczał, narzucał sobie limity, granice... Czemu? Nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć tego Bondowi, Bond zawsze posiadał łatwość w dotykaniu ludzi, w uwodzeniu... Ta konkluzja jakoś go przygnębia, stresuje. Chce uciec od Bonda, jednocześnie w swojej ucieczce zabrać go ze sobą. Ramię boli coraz bardziej, wyciskając łzy z oczu, zabierając oddech. Nie może nic powiedzieć, nie może zebrać myśli i to takie frustrujące, takie denerwujące!... Bond na szczęście nie potrzebuje słów, trzyma go dalej, jego duże dłonie przeczesują jego mokre od potu włosy.

Gdy Eve wraca z ostro pachnącymi chemikaliami chce uciekać, ale zaplątuje się jedynie w koc i ramiona Bonda.

Polewają mu rany po zastrzykach cuchnącą cieczą, przecierają czymś, co parzy i pali. Gdy kończą go torturować i zakładają nowe bandaże, może już tylko leżeć bezwładnie. Dyszy z bólu i przerażenia. Coś jest z nim nie tak, bardzo nie tak, coś rozkłada go od środka, wstrząsa nim, telepie.

Ramię jest jak piekąca oparzelina a przed bólem nie można uciec, nawet pod kołdry, nawet w ramiona Jamesa. Nie pomagają proszki ani kompresy, które kładzie mu na czole Moneypenny. Gorączka trzęsie nim tak, że chodzi cały pod przykryciami, jęcząc i narzekając. Nie ma pojęcia, w jakim języku mówi i czy w ogóle jest to jakiś język. Eve dzwoni gdzieś i krzyczy chwilę w słuchawkę, sarkając gniewnie i fukając.

"Kazali czekać. Szpital nic nie pomoże. Potrzeba tego jedynego antidotum. M ma najlepszych fachowców siedzących nad tą trutką, co mu ją dali... biedak..."

Piszczy żałośnie, gdy Eve kładzie mu chłodną dłoń na czole. Nie miał siły nic już mówić, jest kompletnie poza słowami, zanurzony w bólu, gorączce i desperackiej potrzebie przylgnięcia do kogoś na stałe... nigdy nie będzie zdrowy, nigdy nie będzie spokojny i kompletny, jeżeli nie znajdzie sobie kogoś, do kogo będzie mógł bez podejrzeń przylgnąć... nigdy nie będzie w pełni sobą, zawsze będzie jedynie udawał i zapychał sobie umysł pracą, kodami, dwurdzeniowymi procesorami... a potem będzie wracał do domu i nie będzie już miał nawet sił na znalezienie kogoś na seks, na chociażby namiastkę takiego przytulenia, przygarnięcia.

"Cicho już... nie rycz... ryczysz i ryczysz, nikt ci tutaj krzywdy nie robi..."

Zasmarkuje wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, na końcu swoją piżamę i koszulę Bonda. James pachnie nadal ładnie, jak ktoś silny i zdrowy, ale cierpki aromat goryczki, niepokoju, dobrze skrywanego lęku, czai się mu gdzieś za uszami, w zgięciach łokci. Chce powiedzieć Jamesowi, że będzie dobrze, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Zamiast tego wymiotuje na łóżko.

Eve kręci się po sypialni i zmienia poszwy, zgarnia zabrudzoną pościel i otwiera okno. James natomiast łapie Q z nienaturalną lekkością i niesie do łazienki. Chłód kafelków na chwilę oddala ból. Świetnie byłoby położyć się na zimnej podłodze łazienki i zostać tak, ale James nie pozwala mu na to. Bezlitośnie wytrząsa go z brudnej piżamy, sadza na zamkniętej toalecie i przeciera całego mokrym ręcznikiem. Gdzieś między brudną piżamą a czystą piżamą znikają mu bokserki. Nie przejmuje się tym. Jest zbyt zajęty oglądaniem dziwnego, drgającego światła w łazienkowych jarzeniówkach.

"Łóżko musi wyschnąć. Połóż go na kanapie." mówi Eve zmęczonym tonem i Q chce ją pocieszyć, poprawić jej humor. Eve jest jego drugim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale ma podkrążone oczy, potargane włosy i pachnie zmartwieniem. Zanim cokolwiek może z tym zrobić, James łapie go i zasadza na kanapie, po czym sukcesywnie zawija go w kołdrę. Kołdra jest miękka, wyziębiona, pachnie lawendą. Zaczyna mruczeć, gdy tylko jej róg zakrywa mu rozpalone ramię. Zamyka oczy, wpatruje się chwilę w różnokolorowe kręgi, wirujące mu pod powiekami. Ktoś zmusza go do połknięcia jakiejś tabletki i popicia wodą, ktoś siada za nim i trzyma go przy sobie blisko, owiniętego w kołdrę jak naleśnik.

Rozmowa toczy się trochę z boku, cicha i wstydliwa. Nie potrafi wyłowić sensu ze słów, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Jest u siebie w gnieździe. Jest bezpieczny. Nie jest sam.

"...Ale jeżeli nie odejdę i zostanę, będę tu tylko coraz bardziej samotny. Jestem starym agentem, bezużytecznym dla niego. Nie nadaję się do tego, czego on potrzebuje. Czemu to musi być takie... trudne, Eve?"

"Nie jesteś stary ani bezużyteczny, James. I najwyższy czas, żebyś zaangażował się w coś, co jest trudne. W końcu życie nie może składać się z drogich kurortów i panienek w atłasowych pościelach."

"Mówisz, że czasami trzeba czyjeś wymiociny posprzątać, żeby odczuć prawdziwą egzystencję?"

"No ba, James. Nie znasz miłości, póki komuś usmarkanej, ufąflanej koszuli nie zmienisz. Chodź, zrobimy sobie kawkę, przed nami długa noc."

/

Wije się i jęczy, wyciągając ręce i zapominając, do kogo je wyciąga. Gorączka trawi go całego i zastanawia się, czy w jego mózgu nie pęknie jakaś bardzo istotna żyłka i nie umrze od tego, bo tak to właśnie odczuwa. Jakby umierał, rozwleczoną na kilkadziesiąt aktów, powolną, męczącą śmiercią. Powinni go dobić, zamiast tego dają mu tabletki i poją herbatami ziołowymi. Do łazienki prowadzi go Bond, ale przepocone koszulki zmienia mu Eve, i powinien być tym zaambarasowany, zażenowany, ale nie jest, bo nie może zebrać się w sobie, aby porządnie odczuć wstyd.

Majaczy mu się, że wciąż jest pod gruzami hotelu a leżący na nim Bond jest martwy. Niby wie, że agenci 00 umierają dość szybko, a mimo to nie może powstrzymać się od płaczu. James przeciera mu twarz chusteczkami i uspokaja, że przecież jest tutaj, żyje, ale majak jest bardziej przekonujący niż on. Zasypia w końcu na dobre, wykończony i bezwładny w swoim kołdrzanym naleśniku, spocony, pachnący chorobą i obrzydliwy, a James i tak całuje go po powiekach.

Czas jest zabawnym konceptem, gdy jest się przyciśniętym ramieniem Jamesa i zawiniętym w kokon z kołdry na kanapie w salonie. Budzi się i zasypia ponownie, a James zawsze jest blisko, zawsze mówi coś uspokajającym, niskim, mechatym tonem, zawsze podaje coś do picia. Q nie cierpi, gdy James traktuje go jak szczeniaka, jednocześnie lubi takie zainteresowanie swoją osoba, ostrożność, dbałość.

Bond przenosi go wraz z całym naręczem kołdry do sypialni. Przenosiny są dla Q tak męczące, że zasypia na dłuższą chwilę, odpływając w niespokojne sny o smutnym, chrapiącym na fotelu pod oknem alfie i Schrodingerze, trącającym go po policzku łapką.

/

Śni mu się, że ktoś leży obok niego i głaszcze go po plecach, długimi, uspokajającymi ruchami. Sypialnia cała pogrążona w fioletowych cieniach pachnie lawendą, snem i lekkim podnieceniem. Podoba mu się ten zapach, odwraca się na bok i wyciąga dłonie. Jest wdzięczny, za wszystko. Za miękkie dotyki, za pachnącą lawendą kołdrę, za pozbawioną wstydu bliskość. Głaszczący go James zamiera w bezruchu, ale nie protestuje, tylko patrzy tymi swoimi błękitnymi ślepiami a potem poddaje się z westchnieniem, kładzie się obok, przyciąga Q do siebie. Piżama Jamesa jest z grubej, szarej bawełny i łatwo ją odsunąć. Odsłonięte jednym ruchem, nagie uda są umięśnione i mocne i podrygują nerwowo, gdy Q przesuwa po nich językiem, coraz wyżej, coraz mocniej i o... penis Jamesa jest ładny, harmonijny jak cała reszta Jamesa, ani za duży, ani za mały, a jego wilgotny żołądź pięknie mieści się w ustach. James smakuje jak idealnie wyważona ilość pieprzu w koktajlu wiśniowym, jak imbir w sałatce z pędami lotusa, unikalny, nie dający się ująć słowami ostry smak poddającego się alfy. Q mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego smaku, mógłby się od niego uzależnić. Poruszają się razem, jak zgrana maszyna, jakby robili to razem od lat, i może faktycznie to robili, bo taka synchronia nie przychodzi ot tak, sama z siebie. Długie miesiące idealnie zorkiestrowanych misji, nawigacji, przewidywania i dogłębnej znajomości wszystkich asów w rękawie. Powinni już dawno to ze sobą zrobić, już dawno Q powinien poznać smak miejsc intymnych Jamesa, już dawno James powinien leżeć w łóżku Q, bez smutnego, gorzkiego zapachu, bez ukrywania się i gniewu.

W końcu są tam, gdzie powinni być, i wszystko jest tak zgrane, że nie można rozpoznać, kto mruczy i wzdycha. James jest jak ogromna, ciepła statua, ulepiona cała z poruszanych się, drżących mięśni, i wspaniale jest mieć go tak, złapanego w intymny uścisk. James nie lubi być bezbronny i broni się przed tym, ale Q nic sobie z tej obrony nie robi. Wie, czego chce i czego chce James, i nie zamierza pozwolić, aby jakiekolwiek zawahania zabrały mu tą chwilę rzadkiej bliskości.

Rzecz kończy się dość szybko, palce Jamesa zaciskają się na potarganych włosach Q a jego nasienie ma ostry, palący smak, skrywający w sobie coś słodkiego, unikalna kombinacja smaków i aromatów, jak szczypta chilli w drinku, jak okruch imbiru w kawie.

Q nie przestaje się poruszać, nie przestaje ssać i lizać, aż w końcu James wydaje z siebie zbolały syk, wtedy dopiero zalegają razem w bezruchu. Q trzyma wciąż głowę na udzie Jamesa, trącając nosem i całując jego opadającego już penisa. Chce więcej, chce... ale James łapie go za ramiona i przyciąga, układając go obok siebie. Gdy James całuje Q świat staje w niezmąconej ciszy, jakby wcześniej ktoś uderzył w ogromny gong a echo, które rozniosło się po pustej przestrzeni zamilkło, wysysając zewsząd wszystkie inne dźwięki. Spokój, bezruch, nirwana. James całuje powoli, powolutku, całym sobą, jakby konstruował coś w swojej głowie, jakby chciał zrobić mapę ust Q i zapamiętać ją bardzo dokładnie. Jego delikatność i zdecydowanie bez trudu rozkładają zasieki, które Q budował dookoła siebie przez lata całe. Nigdy nie był z kimś tak intymnie, nigdy nie wpuścił kogoś tak blisko, aby zamiast z zamkniętymi oczyma dążyć do orgazmu, rozsmakowywać się w chwili, w tu i teraz.

Gdy James ujmuje jego penisa w dłoń, Q wybucha niemalże od razu, pozbawiony tchu i oślepiony intensywnością dotyku. James nie przestaje go całować, całuje go cały czas, nawet gdy wyciera mu uda koszulką, nawet gdy przykrywa ich obu kołdrą, jakby chciał wyssać z niego duszę, jakby chciał go zabić i tchnąć w niego życie na raz.

Q zasypia z otwartymi ustami i Jamesem, unoszącym się nad nim na ramionach i wciąż całującym go powoli.

/

Robią to jeszcze trzy razy, w różnych kombinacjach. Zawsze Q wykonuje pierwszy ruch a James godzi się na to, z zapamiętaniem całując, liżąc, przygryzając i masując, aż z Q zostaje rozpalona, bezkostna, mrucząca masa zaspokojonego szczęścia. Nie walczy z tym, po prostu potrzebuje a James jest szczodry, udostępnia mu bezwstydnie swoje ciało, nienachalnie, ostrożnie. James daje, ale nie chce wziąć, nie chce też uprawiać seksu innego niż oralny. Jęki, prychnięcia, syki i drapanie nie pomaga, James jest jak skała a Q może tylko poddać się, ponieważ co ma robić, gdy niezwykle uzdolnione dłonie 007 błądzą po jego ciele.

Nie wiadomo, jaka jest pora dnia ani która godzina. Wiadomo tylko, że boli głowa a James jest w sypialni i to w jakiś sposób powoduje, że ból jest do zniesienia. James nigdy nie jest za daleko. Chodzi, przyciszonym tonem rozmawia z kimś przez telefon, pije kawę z wódką żołądkową, głaszcze kota. Gdy opuszcza sypialnię Q robi się niespokojny, wszechświat bez zapachu Jamesa jest niebezpieczny i James chyba to wie, bo wychodzi z sypialni tylko na krótkie chwile. Zawsze wraca, zawsze kładzie się obok Q, zawsze patrzy dziwnie, gdy Q upycha mu się pod ramię i całuje po karku.

Czwarty raz jest inny. James jest niecierpliwy i nerwowy, przyciska sobą Q do łóżka i kładzie się na nim. Oddycha szybko i głośno, nie pozwala Q odwrócić się do niego twarzą, sarka, gryzie bezlitośnie po karku. Pachnie mocno, rezygnacją, potrzebą i zgodą, w końcu zgodą, i Q także się godzi, z chęcią. James wtyka mu nos we włosy, robi głęboki wdech i drży, mruczy, a Q odpowiada pomrukiem, zdumiony i przerażony, bo nigdy jeszcze nie reagował w ten sposób. Nigdy jeszcze nie miał komu tak instynktownie odpowiedzieć. Pomruk Jamesa jest niski, chrapliwy, jakby nie używał go od dawna a palce Jamesa wbijają się boleśnie Q w boki.

"Gdy dojdziesz do siebie, będziesz na mnie wściekły."

"Nie będę wściekły... nie będę zły... zostań... zostań..."

I nie jest wściekły. Nie jest zły. A James zostaje i ściąga mu spodnie od piżamy razem ze zrolowanymi bokserkami. Nie jest zły, gdy James kładzie mu się na udach, przyciskając go mocno do łózka a potem za pomocą ust, języka i palców otwiera go. Nie pozwala sobie przerwać, nie pozwala uczestniczyć, warczy groźnie, gdy Q próbuje w jakikolwiek sposób dotknąć swojego penisa. W końcu Bond pomaga mu przewrócić się na plecy a wtedy Q oblepia go całym sobą, rękoma, kolanami, udami, wszystkim. Penis Jamesa jest gorący i twardy i dotyka pośladów Q.

Wtedy właśnie Q odkrywa potrzebę logicznego, trzeźwego myślenia i przeraża go to, że nie jest w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Nie może ocenić sytuacji, a powinien!...

Jest mu gorąco i duszno, drży, przegrzany i poruszony dyszy, nagle nie objęty a uwięziony w ramionach Jamesa. Z jednej strony czeka na to co się za chwilę wydarzy, z drugiej boi się tego, boi się oddać kompletnie władzę komuś silniejszemu, komuś kto wcale nie musi okazać się łagodny i łaskawy. Otwiera usta, pokazuje zęby, gryzie Jamesa w ramię, aby od razu zrejterować z płaczliwym jękiem. Boi się i pragnie na raz, i nie ma możliwości rozeznać o co mu właściwie chodzi, bo gorączka trawi go całego, ramię tętni bólem a bliskość leżącego na nim alfy przeraża. Mruczy i miauczy, wygina się i prosi, nie ma pojęcia o co, bo jeszcze minutę temu wszystko czego pragnął to penis Jamesa w jego wnętrzu. Powinien myśleć, ale nie myśli, powinien bez wahania poddać się, ale nie może. Rozerwany, niezdolny do podjęcia decyzji pozwala Jamesowi przygnieść się, zdominować, a James łapie go za twarz i całuje, długo, mocno, brutalnie.

"Cholera jasna psia krew!"

James odsuwa się, siada na łóżku, wstaje i wychodzi z sypialni a Q leży tak jak leżał, dysząc ciężko i pocąc się zimnym, nieprzyjemnym potem w okolicach uszu i piersi. Powinien się cieszyć, że został sam i decyzja nie wisi już nad nim, ale nie cieszy się wcale. Nawet teraz jest zbyt zachowawczy, aby być szczęśliwym omegą i zbyt słaby, aby całkowicie odrzucić swoje cechy omegi. Chowa się pod przykryciami, zduszając w gardle niskie, mrukliwe zawodzenie i łzy frustracji.

/

Ponownie źle się czuje, płonie, od środka, trzęsie się i nie ma siły na nic. Zasypia w połowie zdania, zapominając co mówił. Eve i Bond kręcą się dookoła niego, zmartwieni, dają mu znowu tabletki, przemywają mokrym ręcznikiem, zmieniają mu piżamę. Nie chce jeść, nie może przełknąć wody, dusi go coś i drapie w gardle. Gdy podchodzi do niego pachnący chemicznie osobnik, kuli się i jęczy, dopiero James uspokaja go, węszy po brwiach, powiekach, bierze w niedźwiedzi uścisk. W tym uścisku robią mu zastrzyk. Jest tak skołowany, że nawet nie wie, czy go to boli. Zmartwione głosy, trzaskające drzwi, delikatne dotyki na twarzy, mdły zapach środków dezynfekujących i nowy bandaż na obolałym ramieniu. Eve i James siedzący na dywanie, wsparci o łóżko plecami. Pachną zmęczeniem, ale determinacją i bezpieczeństwem, ich zapach uspokaja go. Zasypia i nawet przez sen słyszy ich rozmowę.

"Skaszaniłem sprawę Eve. Q mi tego nie daruje."

"Wiesz, niekoniecznie. Zawsze marzyłam, aby doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że żywy, prawdziwy partner jest lepszy, niż cała pornografia internetowa razem wzięta."

"Nie powinienem nic robić. Dałem się ponieść. Wiedziałem, że z tworzenia stada z kwatermistrzem nic dobrego nie wyjdzie. Mallory to idiota."

"Robienie czegokolwiek, w odróżnieniu od nie robienia niczego, zawsze ma sens, Bond."

"Wyrocznia przemówiła. Dawaj lepiej popitkę."

"A czego chcesz się napić?" Eve wstaje i rozprostowuje się z westchnieniem. "Gin z tonikiem? Rum z colą? Szkocka z lodem? Czysta?"

"I wino." dopowiada Bond i śmieje się niewesoło. "Staczam się, Eve, więc równie dobrze mogę to zrobić ze stylem."

Eve wraca z butelkami i kieliszkami. Rozsiada się na podłodze, koło Jamesa, uśmiecha się i głaszcze Q po głowie. Pachnie paczulą i lawendą, ładnie, ale nie tak ładnie jak Bond. Q mruczy. James prycha.

"On sobie tutaj leży, cały mruczący i śliczny, i myśli, że każdy będzie ulegał jego zachciankom."

"007, stary buldogu, masz rację tylko w jednym."

"W czym?"

"On jest faktycznie śliczny, jak sobie całkowicie odpuści."

Nawet pogrążony w półśnie jest niezwykle zadowolony z atencji Jamesa i Eve i mruczy jeszcze głośniej. Eve przeczesuje mu palcami włosy, drapiąc go lekko za uszami, po czym odchrząka porozumiewawczo i rozlewa wino do kieliszków.

"007, wiesz, oczywiście, że po tym wszystkim Q nie będzie cię nienawidzić?"

"Skąd taka pewność? Wykorzystałem go, gdy był bezbronny. Na pewno nie puści tego płazem."

"James... nie zrobiłbyś niczego, czego Q by nie chciał. To ciężka sytuacja, po prostu, męczyliście się obaj... Lepiej z tobą niż z kimś przypadkowym. Widziałeś, w jakim był stanie i wiedziałeś od początku, jak się to skończy..."

"Tak. Rozszyfrowałaś nas. Q to sadysta a ja lubię sobie pocierpieć a więc obaj czerpiemy z tego przyjemność. Dzięki, Eve. Będziesz pić tą wódkę?"

Moneypenny nic już więcej nie mówi, tylko podaje Bondowi flaszkę. Q mruczy dalej.

/

Budzi się z silnym przeczuciem, że gdzieś musi iść, gdzieś być, coś zrobić. Coś na niego czeka, coś ważnego i nie może pozwolić sobie na dalsze wylegiwanie się w gnieździe. Eve i James nie pozwalają mu jednak opuścić łóżka, zaganiają z powrotem, mówią coś o śniadaniu. Wycofuje się do gniazda, sycząc na nich bez przekonania. Denerwujące przeczucie, że musi coś zrobić i nie robiąc tego, powoduje jakaś straszną katastrofę, znika pod kołdrami. Gdy tylko kładzie się w łóżku natychmiast robi się niezwykle senny i skołowany. Nie protestuje, gdy dają mu talerz z tostem, ale je dopiero, gdy James siada przy nim i pomaga mu usadowić się wygodniej na poduszkach.

Nie ma apetytu. Je, bo James przemawia do niego łagodnym głosem i głaszcze go po głowie, a Eve obiecuje coś słodkiego po toście. Zjada więc tosta, łyka tabletki i popija letnią herbatą. Gdy kończy, jest już tak zmęczony, że powieki same mu opadają, a James pomaga rozciągnąć się z powrotem w gnieździe.

"Powinienem coś... teraz robić... powinienem... zapomniałem..."

"Nie martw się tym, Q." usta Jamesa we wnętrzu dłoni Q są wilgotne i miękkie, mały, drobny pocałunek.

"Ale... ktoś będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy... komputer... nawigacja!..."

"Nie dziś, Q. Odpoczywaj."

James siedzi przy łóżku z ramionami opartymi na kolanach i trzyma w dłoniach rękę Q. Wodzi sobie nią po policzku, po brodzie. Ma kłujący, kilkudniowy zarost, pachnie kawą i głodem, i Q ma chęć powąchać go po karku i polizać mu miejsce pod uchem. Nie robi tego. James jest smutny, pachnie stresem a poranek jest całkiem przyjemny, ramię prawie nie boli. Q nie chce tego psuć. Nie chce nikomu sprawiać kłopotów, chce tylko być blisko kogoś, potrzebny, niezbędny, konieczny. Chce być... być...

"Doceniam cię." odzywa się przyciszonym głosem James i ponownie przykłada sobie dłoń Q do ust. "Wszyscy cię doceniamy. Ale ja doceniam cię najbardziej. Nie tylko za twoją nawigację. Potrafisz zorganizować wszystko, nawet dla obcych ci ludzi, nawet, gdy nikt cie o to nie prosi. Potrafisz odpuścić sobie myślenie i po prostu się kimś... zająć. To rzadka cecha dzisiaj. Ockniesz się niedługo, już jedziesz na końcówce tej trutki, więc mogę ci to spokojnie powiedzieć, kwatermistrzu. Jesteś najlepszym nawigatorem, jakiego mógłbym sobie wymarzyć i doceniam cię."

Mruczy cicho, ukołysany miarowymi słowami Jamesa, chociaż bardziej rozumie ich ton niż znaczenie, bardzo łagodny, słodki i lepki ton...

Gdy budzi się po raz kolejny jest popołudniu i deszcz bębni głośno o metalowe parapety a James w pół leży na fotelu koło okna, czyta gazetę, mruży oczy i pachnie absolutnym spokojem. Eve nie ma, wyszła gdzieś. Q wstaje powoli z łóżka, opanowuje zawroty głowy i podpełza do Jamesa na drżących nogach. Całuje go w policzek, dotyka po twarzy. James nie usiłuje już uciekać, tylko patrzy tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczyma. Jego usta są miękkie i zdecydowane i smakują jak herbata lipowa z miodem. Q musi coś powiedzieć, czuje, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie może dobyć z siebie głosu. Po prostu chce. Tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie chciał. Nie ma słów, nie ma żadnego innego sposobu na komunikację, po prostu chce... a James to wie i zgarnia Q do łóżka, opatula go kołdrami i cmoka z rozpędu w oko. Kładzie się obok, ze swoją gazetą

James nie pozwala mu nic robić. Wszystko robi sam. Q dochodzi szybko, łagodnie, i bardzo higienicznie i niesatysfakcjonująco. Nie tego chce od Bonda, i jest to jego pierwsza przejrzysta, jasna myśl od dłuższego czasu. Wsparty brodą o ramię Jamesa usiłuje wygłosić sprzeciw, niezadowolenie, ale nie może, gdy wciąż jeszcze wstrząsa nim orgazm a zapach alfy miesza w głowie. James układa go na łóżku, wyciera ślady higienicznie zutylizowanej namiętności i pozwala niechętnie, aby wtulił mu głowę pod brodę. Nie pachnie już absolutnym spokojem tylko goryczą i rezygnacją.

"Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że tego nie będziesz pamiętać, Q."

Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że zapamiętam, myśli zdezorientowany Q, ale nie daje rady zawrzeć myśli w słowach, więc jedynie gryzie Jamesa głęboko w ramię.

/

Obudził go jego własny pomruk, drżący mu w gardle i odpowiadający na inne, równie uporczywe warczenie. Ostatnie nici snu rozwiały się, pozostawiając go zrelaksowanego, z głupim uśmiechem i dłońmi Jamesa pomiędzy udami. Zajęło mu chwilę, aby faktycznie odczuć nieprawidłowość tej sytuacji. Za oknami przetaczały się ciężkie deszczowe chmury, zapadał wietrzny, zimny wieczór, a James Bond masturbował kwatermistrza. Bardzo wprawnie i szybko, bardzo... skutecznie. Q podskoczył cały.

"Co do?...Co robisz, 007?! Co do jasnej cholery?!"

"O. Przepraszam, Q. Spokojnie, obudziłeś się..."

Dziwnie było leżeć z Bondem nago w jednym łóżku i pamiętać teksturę jego penisa. Dziwnie było pamiętać, że trzymało się tego penisa w dłoni i przed chwilą także było się trzymanym... Q zerwał się spod przykryć i odepchnął Bonda, podczołgując się do ściany. Ramię bolało go, ale raczej jak powidok zastrzyku, a nie rozrywająca, ropiejąca rana z gangreną.

Bond oczywiście był cały cholera spokojny i zdystansowany. Pomimo braku koszuli i ściągniętych do połowy uda spodni wstał, poprawił ubranie. Kompletnie ignorując swoją widoczną erekcję spojrzał na Q, jego oczy przenikliwe, jego usta zaciśnięte w neutralnym uśmiechu.

"Wydaje się, że hormony przestały ci już szaleć, kwatermistrzu. Wyjdę teraz, potrzebujesz trochę prywatności. Eve zostanie z tobą w razie czego a Mallory zadzwoni jutro rano. Do widzenia."

Z tymi słowy James wyszedł sztywnym krokiem z sypialni, zostawiając oniemiałego Q z otwartymi ustami i dłońmi, zaciśniętymi kurczowo na zrolowanych na kolanach spodniach.

end by Homoviator 03/2014

Bardzo zły wiosenny cliffhanger, wiem :) jeszcze jeden, ostatni rozdział omega verse i kończymy jazdę :) autor uprasza o komentowanie, gdyż wen rozprasza się nadchodzącą szybko wiosną i ciężko mu pokończyć pewne projekty :)


	4. Alfa dla mojego omegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA- fluff! zostaliście ostrzeżeni:D

roz.4

 

Alfa dla mojego omegi

 

Gdy ktoś odmawia miłości, a proponuje ci przyjaźń, nie bierz tego za odmowę; znaczy to, że chce postępować według kolejności. - Moliere

 

 

Był wściekły, ale wiedział, że rzucanie się w gniewie nic nie zmieni. Podszedł do rzeczy metodycznie. Dokumentacja badań nad trucizną, którą mu wstrzyknięto, materiały audiowizualne z laboratorium MI6, nagrania z jego własnej sypialni. Przejrzał wszystko, przeczytał po kilka razy i uznał z niesmakiem, że miał farta. Nieznani sprawcy postanowili wypróbować na nim niezwykle niebezpieczną substancję, która miała potencjał zmienić cały rynek leków antykoncepcyjnych i blokerów. Mogli go zabić. Gorzej, mogli zmienić go w niewolnika, uwięzionego, porwanego i zdanego na łaskę oprawców.

A tak został w domu, zdany na łaskę tak zwanych przyjaciół. Wciąż nie potrafił powstrzymać warczenia, gdy o tym pomyślał.

Obrażony, nie rozmawiał z Eve całe dwa dni. Dwa dni leżał zakopany w pościeli, ponieważ Mallory nie chciał dać mu więcej wolnego a lekarze obwieścili, że jest już z powrotem zdatny do pracy. Dopiero, gdy Eve przyszła z marcepanami w czekoladzie i bez słowa uścisnęła Q, dopiero wtedy jej odpuścił. Nieco. Zdrajczyni wydała go na pastwę Bonda, doskonale wiedziała, co zajdzie, podobnie jak Mallory... Q miał świadomość, że wyolbrzymia. Bond zniknął gdzieś i śladu po nim nie było, ale nawet, gdyby Q miał go pod ręką i wymaglował dokładnie, materiały audiowizualne pokazywały dokładnie, kto kogo w sypialni napadał i kto komu częściej ręce w portkach trzymał. Zeznania świadków nie były konieczne. Dla zarządu Mi6 i Mallory`ego było jasne, że po tym fatalnym zastrzyku Q częściowo lub kompletnie wejdzie w okres godowy. Udostępnienie mu przyjaznego alfy było niemalże ciosem z łaski. Przynajmniej nie napadł żadnego nieznajomego, przynajmniej nikt jego samego nie napadł.

"Nie wiem jak teraz będę z Jamesem pracował." Q wszedł do swojego gabinetu z rozmachem, a Eve wkroczyła za nim, objuczona tacą z bułkami z karmelem i przeprosinowym potrójnym cappuccino. "Co za żenująca sytuacja."

Moneypenny westchnęła z irytacją i postawiła tacę na biurku Q, po czym zmierzyła go kpiąco-ironicznym wzrokiem.

"Oglądałeś Bonda jak sypia z pannami na misji, jak sypia z panami tych panien, także na misji. Widziałeś go ubranego i rozebranego, sauté . Znasz jego wyniki badań krwi i ostatnią chorobę weneryczną, którą złapał. Ba, wiesz nawet gdzie ją złapał i jak. Q, nie rób takiej miny. Taka praca, wiecie o sobie więcej niż byście chcieli. Nie masz czego się wstydzić."

"Masz rację i bardzo mi się to nie podoba." Q opadł na fotel i wsparł się na biurku łokciami, opierając twarz na złożonych dłoniach. "Ale to nie zmienia postaci rzeczy, że nie wiem jak się zachować. To nie była niczyja wina, ale mam chęć być na kogoś zły za to wszystko..."

"Mówisz tak, jakby można było oddzielić część omega od twojego prawdziwego ja. Ale nie można. Jesteś albo ty omega, albo nie ma ciebie wcale." Moneypenny przysiadła na poręczy fotela i uścisnęła Q mocno. "Nie da się tego wyleczyć, nawet najlepszymi tabletkami antykoncepcyjnymi."

"Łatwo mówić komuś, kto jest zaprojektowany do zdobywania, rządzenia i walki."

"Och, Q, ale z ciebie uparty wariat. Idę pracować, ty też lepiej zacznij, to się może rozczmuchasz. I zabieram cię dziś na lunch. Trzymaj się dzielnie, kwatermistrzu. Dasz radę, jak nie ty to kto."

Nie cierpiał, kiedy miała rację. A, cholera, miała rację. Q poburkując do siebie pod nosem otworzył laptopa i podłączył się, rozpoczynając swoją rutynową kontrolę sieci MI6. Praca zawsze działała na niego łagodząco.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem Q poprosił telefonicznie Bonda, aby zabrał swoje rzeczy z pokoju gościnnego i był zawiedziony, gdy Bond faktycznie to zrobił. James pojawił się w domu Q jak duch, szybko i w milczeniu, po czym sprawnie spakował swoje cztery kartony i parę walizek i postawił je w przedpokoju. Zostawił po sobie wszystkie niezbędniki, które nabył dla niego Q. Ręczniki, kapcie, szlafrok.

"Jutro przyślę ludzi po te pudła. Resztę wyrzuć." powiedział 007 z uśmiechem, po czym stanął w progu i po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po korytarzu. "Nie miej mi niczego za złe, kwatermistrzu. Do zobaczenia."

"Do zobaczenia." odpowiedział grzecznie Q i zamknął drzwi za Jamesem. Do końca dnia miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak i ignorował to odczucie, z uporem sprzątając cały dom, od strychu po piwnicę.

Gdy następnego dnia 007 ludzi po bagaże nie przysłał, Q nie robił rwetesu. Widocznie nawet agent 007 czasami nie był w stanie zorganizować ad hoc przeprowadzki. Nie szkodzi. Q był rozsądny, teraz gdy już chemia nie zaburzała mu pracy umysłu, także rozsądnie i rozważnie upchnął pudła Jamesa na pawlacz, razem z niezbędnikami, których jakoś nie potrafił wyrzucić .

Może jeszcze się przydadzą. Może James Bond wróci jeszcze do domu Q.... A może po prostu słynny, niezłomny, żelazny omega MI6, najmłodszy Q w historii agentury angielskiej, był po prostu żałosny.

 

/////////

 

Przez pierwszą noc nieobecności Jamesa kwatermistrzowi spało mu się jeszcze dobrze. Pozostałość zapachu alfy działała na niego jak naturalny środek relaksujący, nieinwazyjnie, ale pewnie. Potem jednak zaczęły się schody. Po całym dniu wytężonej pracy potrzebował porządnego wypoczynku, niestety, nie było mu to dane. Akurat teraz, gdy wyszukiwał dziury w systemach ochronnych wszystkich ważniejszych agentur świata, zaczynając od tych na literę A.

"Jedziesz po nich alfabetycznie?" zapytał Mallory, zakładając ramiona na piersi i patrząc na wyświetlony na ścianie obraz tabel informacyjnych na temat agentury na "C". "Czy to nie uprzedza ich przed twoją wizytą? Eliminujesz element zaskoczenia."

"Tak jest lepiej. Wiedzą, że do nich idę więc mają czas się przygotować i pokazać wszystkie asy w rękawie." Q uśmiechnął się blado. "To bardzo przydatne i ciekawe poznawczo, wiedzieć, jak przyjaciele pracują w sytuacji stresogennej."

Mallory spojrzał na Q z uznaniem, pomieszanym z dobre skrywanym przerażeniem.

"Q. Jesteś człowiekiem niebezpiecznym."

"Jestem jedynie przewrotnym geniuszem. I lubię wykorzystać sytuację. Właśnie, jak idzie śledztwo w sprawie cudownego zastrzyku, którego padłem ofiarą?"

"Ujęliśmy dwóch podejrzanych. 007 został wczoraj wysłany w tej sprawie na misję do Korei."

Q poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na twarzy za szczęki zaciskają mu się mocno. Mallory nie spuścił wzroku i wciąż patrzył na niego, najwyraźniej kalkulując, czy dobrze zrobił, dzieląc się nowiną o najnowszej misji Bonda.

"Dlaczego nikt mnie nie poinformował?" zapytał Q spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu i kładąc drżące lekko dłonie na kolanach.

"007 prosił o misję a ja uznałem, że mamy na chwilę obecną nieco dość tej całej dramy. Odpoczniecie od siebie najlepiej, jak zaczniecie pracować."

"Ale..."

"Wystawiłeś go za drzwi w tempie ekspresowym, kwatermistrzu. Jako związany alfa mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że nie jest to coś łatwego do przełknięcia."

"Obaj trochę nieprzyjemnych rzeczy przełknęliśmy." oznajmił lodowatym tonem Q i odwrócił się do ekranu komputera. "Ale rozumiem. Sprawców trzeba uchwycić a laboratorium, które wyprodukowało ta trutkę, musi zostać jak najszybciej namierzone. Bond nadaje się do tego typu zadań."

"R będzie go pilotować..."

"Ja go będę pilotować!" warknął Q, zbyt głośnio, zbyt gwałtownie. Ostrzegawcze warczenie zamarło mu w gardle, łamiąc się żałosnym, piskliwym jękiem. Bond nie był jego alfą, żeby go bronić, a on nie był niczyim omegą, żeby wystosowywać takie żądania... Zawstydził się, poczerwieniał na twarzy, ale warkot wciąż drżał mu w piersi, niskim, bulgoczącym pogłosem.

Mallory był świetnym dowódcą, i jeszcze lepszym alfą, bo nie zareagował instynktownie. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Q, skinął głową, szepnął "rób tak, żeby było dobrze" po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu. Q został sam,

Pilotowanie Jamesa przez Koreę nie było zajęciem wysoce angażującym. Bond doskonale radził sobie sam. Nawet grzecznościowo nie pytał o jedną wskazówkę, jedną poprawkę na mapach.

"Nie musisz trwać przy mnie online, kwatermistrzu. Znam Seul jak własną kieszeń. Gdy już spotkam członków gangu wznowię kontakt."

"Niczego ci więcej nie potrzeba?" zapytał oschle Q, na co Bond zaśmiał się strasznym, sztucznym głosem kogoś, kto potrafi śmiać się za zawołanie.

"Niczego poza kimchi na ostro. Idę na kolację."

"Do usłyszenia, 007."

Q rozłączył się bez dalszych uprzejmości. Głos Jamesa był niski, neutralny i zimny, i ciężko było go słuchać bez rozdrażnienia. James nic od niego nie chciał, nic nie potrzebował, a nawet, gdyby potrzebował, nie chciał dać mu o tym znać.

Z jakiś przyczyn była to dla Q bardzo bolesna informacja.

Tej nocy Q nie mógł zasnąć. Spychane cały dzień w kąt myśli pod wpływem wiosennego zmroku wypełzły i ruszyły galopem dookoła jego głowy, nie pozwalając odpocząć. Nic nie pomagało, ani tabletka nasenna, ani szklaneczka wody z cytryną i miodem, ani Schrodinger, siedzący Q niemal na głowie i burczący rozgłośnie. Natrętne myśli o nieprzyjemnym pustym łóżku i wspomnienia o łóżku przyjemnie zapełnionym Jamesem, rzednący już i znikający zapach alfy, jeszcze nikłymi nitkami unoszący się w sypialni, spojrzenie Bonda, gdy opuszczał dom Q i Seul, wyglądający jak lśniąca, napakowana technologiami najnowszych generacji pułapka...

Q wstał, zrobił sobie herbaty i zawinięty w szlafrok zasiadł w kuchni z laptopem. Wiedział już, że tej nocy nie zaśnie, więc chciał przynajmniej spędzić ten czas produktywnie.

Schrodinger przyszedł do niego i usiadł z boku, wyciągając łapki na ciepłej ładowarce.

Od niechcenia zaczął przeglądacz materiały z misji Bonda, zdjęcia 007 z rozmowy z gangsterami, jego kolację w restauracji hotelowej, flirt z uroczą barmanką w neonowo różowej peruce i z tatuażami na całych ramionach. Q zasępił się, wertując dokumentacje misji koreańskiej Bonda. James... nie wyglądał dobrze. I ciężko było powiedzieć czemu, ponieważ w sumie nadal rozmawiał z ludźmi z właściwą sobie swadą i nonszalancją, nadal poruszał się szybko i sprawnie, nadal bezbłędnie reagował na potencjalne zagrożenia, a jednak... jednak było coś nie tak. Bond wyglądał blado, niewyraźnie, i pił więcej niż zwykle pijał na misjach co samo w sobie było sygnałem dość alarmującym.

Q zgrzytając zębami przejrzał ruch sieciowy w networku rządowym Korei. Nie ujawnił swojej obecności rządowi koreańskiemu, pozostał także niewidoczny dla Rosjan. Szpieg rosyjski w Seulu, krzepka, szerokobiodra, farbowana ruda kobieta była kompletnie wyłączona z obiegu informacyjnego. Q sprytnym wirusem przekierunkowywał wszystkie jej wymiany mailowe i komunikacyjne. Póki co nie robiła nic poza zakupami online i graniem w pasjansa.

O czwartej nad ranem Q zadecydował, że nie ma sensu udawać, że nie pracuje. Wziął prysznic, ubrał się, zjadł owsiankę i nakarmił kota. O piątej był gotów pojechać do MI6.

Z otwartego laptopa wciąż patrzyło na niego zdjęcie zmęczonego, bladego na gębie Bonda, zagadującego koreańską barmankę i wyglądającego, jakby miał ciężar całego świata na ramionach.

 

////////////

 

Gdy kilka dni później James Bond dostał zawału, Q był w takim szoku, że pierwsze parę sekund mógł jedynie patrzeć.

"Co on robi?" zapytała Moneypenny, zaglądając przez ramię Q i stawiając mu przy klawiaturze espresso.

"Leży." wydusił zmartwiałymi ustami Q, czując jak serce razem z żołądkiem podchodzą mu do gardła. "Zrobił się blady, wziął upadł i leży!...Dać mi natychmiast połączenie z Seulem!..."

To był bardzo pracowity dzień dla 007. Bond pogonił dwóch wysłanych przez Rosję i Koreę skrytobójców. Następnie włamał się do dziedziny korporacji rządowej, współpracującej najaktywniej z terrorystami, zasadził tam pendrive`a od Q i wymknął się niepostrzeżenie z budynków. Tylko po to, aby stanąć oko w oko ze skrytobójcą z Kanady. Gdy Kanadyjczyk leżał już z kulką w głowie Bond spokojnie wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do hotelu. Q odprowadził go kamerami hotelowymi do pokoju. Bond zdjął marynarkę, rzucił ją na fotel, wziął z barku butelkę szkockiej, napił się z gwinta a potem zrobił się blady, złapał się za serce i upadł. Twarzą do pokrytej perskim dywanem podłogi, z dłonią wciąż zaciśniętą na szyjce butelki.

"Co do...007?!" huknął Q, zrzucając stertę papierów z biurka i kładąc ręce na monitorze. "007!"

James nie odpowiadał, leżał tylko tak bez ruchu. Q poczuł, jak zimny pot występuje mu na kark.

Sprawdził wszystkie kamery podzoru i nadzoru, namierzył szefów wyższej klasy gangsterów i przejrzał ich rozmowy telefoniczne, jednocześnie wciąż nawołując 007. Nie wyglądało to na zaplanowaną akcję, ale niektóre gangi były dobre w inscenizowaniu niefortunnych wypadków.... ale nie, nic nie wskazywało na to, aby ktoś zaplanował zamach na 007. No owszem, Bond przez ostatnie kilka dni w Seulu był odrobinę bledszy i pocił się bardziej, niż lubiły to jego eleganckie marynarki, ale Q kładł to na karb zmiany klimatu. 007 nie narzekał. Bo on nigdy, cholera jasna, nie narzekał, nawet jak zawadzał złamaną nogą o żywopłoty!...

To co nastąpiło później było jedną wielką chaotyczną bieganiną, krzykiem i najbardziej żenująco przeprowadzoną akcją ewakuacyjną w historii MI6. Q nie słuchał niczego i od nikogo nie przyjmował rozkazów. Nieustannie śledząc gangsterów i rosyjskiego szpiega w koreańskich szeregach, wysłał do hotelu ekipę ratunkową, która składała się z czterech średnio władających angielskim Japończyków, dwóch Koreańczyków i jednego Anglika. Lepiej było nie ryzykować oficjalnego wtargnięcia MI6 na tereny koreańskie, zaimprowizowany ambulans musiał więc jakoś dać radę.

I dał radę. Bo, jak się okazało pół godziny później, James Bond nie był otruty, nie był postrzelony, ani zadźgany, nie. James Bond miał zawał.

Q oklapnął na fotelu, słuchając raportu swojej dziwacznej, skleconej na prędce ekipy ratunkowo-ewakuacyjnej. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Eve podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na karku.

"Nic mu nie będzie. To się zdarza..."

"Agentom 00 to się nie zdarza. Bo rzadko kiedy dożywają takiego wieku, jak Bond." wychrypiał Q i wsparł czoło na rękach, ukrywając twarz. Coś w jego wnętrzu trzęsło się, drżało i jęczało, i ledwo utrzymywał to na wodzy, cokolwiek to było. Bond zawsze flirtował ze śmiercią, nie było to nic nowego, nic, co powinno wprawiać Q w panikę, a jednak... a jednak...

Spodziewał się, że 007 zostanie podczas misji w Korei postrzelony, pobity, być może podtruty, bo Koreańczycy kochali się we wszelkiego rodzaju trutkach. Zwykły, pospolity, ludzki zawał nie wchodził w grę, nie w umyśle Q, w którym Bond funkcjonował jako niezniszczalna jednostka samobieżna, sprytny, mądry, dobrze utrzymany alfa po czterdziestce... Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zbyt dużo spraw czekało teraz na niego i nie mógł zawieść nikogo, włącznie z 007. Później, później będzie miał załamanie nerwowe, teraz praca.

Jak się okazało, wypadek Bonda przyniósł misji więcej dobrego niż złego. Koreańscy gangsterzy rozluźnili nieco gardę a rosyjska agentka zwróciła się do nich wprost z żądaniem, aby zostawili 007 bo Anglicy nie wejdą w porozumienie z Rosją i Koreą. Ujęty w ten sposób mail jasno ukazywał intencje rozmówców. Chcieli za pomocą sponsorowanych rządowo terrorystów stworzyć koalicję antyamerykańską przy jednoczesnym osłabieniu wpływów Europy. Ich główną bronią miała być mieszająca w hormonach i wchodząca w reakcję z blokerami i tabletkami antykoncepcyjnymi trucizna, produkowana w laboratorium w Tajpej.

Q z zimną satysfakcją wysłał maile agentki rosyjskiej do Kremla a następnie, w przypływie złości, rozesłał go do wszystkich szefów agentur z kanadyjskiej konferencji.

"Ale wysyłanie wirusa, który sparaliżował pół Moskwy nie było konieczne." odchrząknął Mallory, powstrzymując nieudolnie uśmiech. "Kreml i Seul dzwonią do mnie od rana a ja nie mogę im pomóc, bo oficjalnie nic nie wiem."

"Pokaz władzy od czasu do czasu zawsze działa odświeżająco." oznajmił lekko Q i podniósł filiżankę do ust, zobaczył, że drży i odstawił ją z niesmakiem. "002 i 003 już polecieli do Tajpej. Kiedy Bond pojawi się w oddziale medycznym? Jego samolot już wylądował."

"James się nie pojawi się, bo zniknął zaraz na lotnisku Heathrow." Alec wszedł do gabinetu Q z komórką w dłoni i zmarszczonymi brwiami kogoś wściekłego, ale mimo wszystko walczącego, aby nie wybuchnąć. "Jedzie do mnie, do domu."

"Nie ma takiej opcji! Ten... ten IDIOTA miał niedawno zawał! Musi się zbadać, musi..."

"Spokojnie, kwatermistrzu." Alec uśmiechnął się krzywo do Q i przesunął mu dłonią po włosach, mierzwiąc je koszmarnie. "Sprowadzę ci twojego idiotę do stada."

Zanim Q zdołał się zdenerwować, oburzyć i zareagować werbalnie na takie nieposzanowanie jego osoby, Alec już usunął się z jego gabinetu. Mallory i Moneypenny patrzyli na kwatermistrza, jakby oczekiwali, że zaraz coś wybuchnie. Nie wybuchnął, odłożył to na później. Miał zbyt dużo rzeczy na głowie.

Resztę dnia Q spędził na uładzaniu zmierzwionych grzyw Rosji i Korei, jednocześnie rozsyłając po znajomych agenturach ich dziury w ochronie sieci i wiadomości na temat koreańskich terrorystów. Wszystko pod płaszczykiem przyjacielskiej wymiany zdań i szpiegowskich "ploteczek".

Ani razu nie zadzwonił do Aleca, ani razu nie spytał o Bonda. Moneypenny zniknęła gdzieś, zostawiając w zastępstwie R, która chodziła dookoła kwatermistrza ze zmartwioną miną, pojąc go earl greyem, karmiąc kanapkami, oraz rozwodząc się na temat zawałów, które czasami są tylko atakiem niewydolności wieńcowej.

Przybył do domu, zmarnowany i kompletnie w rozsypce. Wykonał wszystko co mógł, wypełnił wszystkie obowiązki i nawet nagrał kardiologa, aby został w wydziale medycznym na całodobową zmianę. Bond się nie pojawił, Alec się nie odezwał. Q powłócząc nogami wszedł ciężkim krokiem na schody, prowadzące do jego mieszkania i wtedy to usłyszał. Niskie, groźne pomruki, odgłosy bijatyki w zdecydowanie za małym do tego typu aktywności pomieszczeniu i pękające szkło. Ostry zapach wściekłych, walczących, wyszkolonych w zabijaniu alfa unosił się aż na klatce schodowej.

Drzwi do domu Q były otwarte. Wszedł przez nie do mieszkania, z nieważkim poczuciem, że mu się to śni.

Nie zauważyli go. Stali po środku salonu, trzymając się w boleśnie wyglądającym suplesie i sarkali na siebie, charczeli i fukali. Stolik przy kanapie był roztrzaskany a jedna z jego nóg wbita była w coś, co jeszcze tego ranka było bardzo wygodnym, bardzo miękkim fotelem z Ikei. Półka z książkami leżała przewrócona, a składowane na niej papiery rozrzucone były po całym dywanie. Q stanął w wejściu do salonu, rozglądając się po pobojowisku

Alec i Bond właśnie zaczęli okładać się na oślep, z przerażającą, druzgocącą kości siłą.

"Porozmawiaj z nim!"

"Po moim trupie!"

"Słuchaj, baranie! Idź tam do niego i oświadcz mu się, zanim całkiem zmarnujesz sobie swoje żałosne życie! Jak tego nie zrobisz będziesz do końca żałował! Jak sądzisz, gdzie ty będziesz za dziesięć lat? W szpitalu czy na odwyku? Ogarnij się, chłopie!"

Q patrzył z zaciśniętymi szczękami, jak Alec rzuca w Bonda krzesłem a potem skacze na niego sam, z rękoma uniesionymi do ciosu. Huk, trzask, lustro i kilka kolejnych półek z książkami runęło z ogłuszającym brzękiem tłuczonego szkła i pękającego drewna.

"On... nie jest mój." wycharczał przyciśnięty do ziemi Bond, uwięziony w uścisku Aleca. Trevelyan sarknął wściekle i puścił dyszącego głośno Jamesa, nie przestając przygniatać go sobą do podłogi.

"Jest twój, tylko ty jesteś... na tyle głupi, żeby tego nie zobaczyć. Babrasz się w przeszłości, kogo to nie dałeś rady uratować. Wiadomość dla ciebie, kretynie! Nie da się wszystkich uratować!... "

"To co byś zrobił na moim miejscu?..." ochryple zapytał Bond z dłońmi wciąż wczepionymi w koszulę Aleca. Trevelyan popatrzył na niego z wykrzywioną wściekłością twarzą, po czym obwisnął bezwładnie. Jego groźne pomruki przeszły w ciche, chrapliwe skomlenie.

"Głupi... Czego ja bym nie zrobił... za takiego omegę..."

Q nie dosłyszał, co odpowiedział Alecowi Bond, bo Moneypenny podeszła do niego od tyłu i objęła go ramieniem.

"Przepraszam, Q. Wpuściłam ich tutaj, ale nie sądziłam, że zdemolują ci salon."

Bond i Alec, wciąż trzymając się za fraki, spojrzeli na Q, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Dopiero teraz zauważyli jego przybycie, jak rany, osobniki alfa, zaślepione swoimi rozgrywkami, pokazami siły i innymi pierdołami, potrafiły być niezwykle ślepe.

"Zapraszam do kuchni. I nie chcę słyszeć słowa od żadnego z was." Q powiódł kamiennym wzrokiem po nieproszonych gościach w jego zdemolowanym salonie i odwrócił się na pięcie. Za nim, jak skarceni uczniowie, ruszyli Alec, Bond i Eve.

 

////////////////////

 

Chciał im łby urwać, na wstępie, potem złożyć oficjalną skargę u Mallory`ego a następnie wymusić na MI6 kilkumiesięczny wypoczynek na wyspach Bahama, ponieważ ich kwatermistrz pracował na cztery ręce. Robił wszystko, od niańczenia rozszalałych alfa, po uczestnictwo w prywatnych dramach, rozgrywanych w jego własnej kuchni! Za mało mu płacili za tego typu fizyczne i mentalne obciążenia.

Całe szczęście, że w tym całym galimatiasie Q zachował trzeźwość umysłu i jak na porządnego omegę przystało, zaaranżował i zorganizował wszystko, co zorganizować należało. Karetka, kardiolog, oddział medyczny, sms do Mallory`ego, proszek na ból głowy dla Eve, kanapa dla Jamesa i paczka zamarzniętego groszku na obitą gębę Trevelyana. Q rozsądnie i rzeczowo załatwił wszystko, na szybko, na cite. I tylko ten uparty, nieprzejednany czynnik ludzki...

Bond było ostatnim idiotą i popieprzonym wariatem, i oczywiście nie chciał jechać do wydziału medycznego. Uparł się i pomimo próśb i gróźb nie dał się ruszyć z domu Q. Klasyczny alfa z paranoicznym lękiem przed medykami, szpitalami i zmianą miejsca. Sam się wykuruje, sam wyzdrowieje, o, już mu lepiej, już może znowu oddychać!... Q miał chęć złapać Jamesa za głowę i potrząsnąć nim, ale wiedział, że nic by to nie dało. W tym momencie historycznym Bond po prostu nie był racjonalny. Nieco ponad dobę temu przeszedł zawał a chory alfa jak już gdzieś zaległ to tam zostawał i żadne logiczne argumenty do niego nie przemawiały.

"Zaległ u ciebie, dobrze, rychło w czas go do ciebie przyprowadziłem." oznajmił Alec, na co Eve założyła ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnęła się zabójczo.

"My go przyprowadziliśmy. Nie pomniejszaj mojej roli, Trevelyan. Q, przepraszam, nie sądziłam, że tak im odbije... Oczywiście, pomożemy sprzątać..."

"Ok." zgodził się Q, nie podnosząc wzroku znad komórki i uparcie wysyłając smsa za smsem. "Karetka już jedzie."

Nie potrafił o tym wszystkim jeszcze myśleć, więc zaczął to, w czym był dobry. Zorganizował całą akcję u siebie w domu.

Kardiolog, zaspany i niechętny, przyjechał z kwater MI6 i zbadał Jamesa w karetce, zaparkowanej sprytnie na tyłach kamienicy Q. Porównanie wyników badań 007 z Korei i z Londynu pokazywały jasno, że Bond miał zawał ściany bocznej lewej komory, pełnościenny o postaci klinicznej wstrząsu wieńcowego. Q siedział obok Bonda na leżance i słuchał tego wszystkiego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Kardiolog litościwie nie skomentował ani osłupienia kwatermistrza, ani nagle znowu pobladłego, spowolnionego Jamesa, nieporadnie usiłującego założyć sobie z powrotem koszulę. Q powarkując zza zaciśniętych zębów, pomógł mu z koszulą, zapinając powoli guziki, jeden po drugim.

Gdy skończył położył Jamesowi dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy.

"Zostajesz ze mną, albo usypiamy cię i jedziesz do szpitala, Bond. Nie możesz po zawale siedzieć sam w hotelu, albo tłuc się z Aleciem."

Krążący dookoła karetki Alec fuknął ostrzegawczo i przez chwilę Bond wyglądał, jakby miał się sprzeciwić, wyrwać się i uciec... ale potem oklapnął na kozetce, potarł dłońmi twarz i wymamrotał.

"To jak to rozgrywamy, Q?"

Kardiolog otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć Bondowi, ale spojrzał pomiędzy 007 a Q, i nie powiedział nic. Gdy w końcu przemówił, zwrócił się do kwatermistrza.

"Teraz pański alfa jest stabilny, przez dwa tygodnie będzie schodził ze stanu pozawałowego. Do miesiąca po ataku w miejscu martwicy tkanki mięśnia sercowego pojawi się nowa tkanka. To dość newralgiczny moment, zaleca się dużo wypoczynku, mało stresu, lekka dieta. Najlepiej, gdyby pacjent przebywał w tym czasie w szpitalu."

"Nie." sarknął z mocą Bond, na co kardiolog podskoczył lekko, ale szybko podjął przerwany monolog.

"Spokój i odpoczynek. Żadnych bójek, żadnych misji, nawet tych lżejszych. Dobrze, gdyby blisko był partner, obecność omegi zawsze uspokaja jego alfę. Biologiczną normą dla gatunku homo sapiens w pierwszej fazie rehabilitacji jest spanie i zasypianie w towarzystwie najbliższych osób."

"Stada." dopowiedział sobie Q i zerknął niepewnie na Jamesa, który najwyraźniej przestał już słuchać konwersacji, bo wstał i zaczął zakładać płaszcz.

"Najlepiej stada, ale w przypadku alfy wystarczy po prostu partner." mówił dalej kardiolog, wypisując recepty i wręczając je Q, razem z całym naręczem pudełek leków. "Omega zapewnia poczucie bezpieczeństwa, reguluje emocje alfy i reaguje na jego sygnały, zaspokajając potrzeby. Czasami sama obecność jest na tyle kojąca, że można zmniejszyć dozowanie leków przeciwbólowych."

Kardiolog okazał się jednak człowiekiem bardzo w porządku. Widząc upór Bonda i jego słabość jednoczesne, nie zmuszał go to rozmowy, tylko wytłumaczył Q wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć. Rehabilitacja, leki i dozowanie, potrzeby alfy po tak nagłym załamaniu zdrowotnym. Kwatermistrz nie wyprowadzał lekarza z błędu. Może i nie był omegą Jamesa, ale od biedy mógł przez kilka tygodni odgrywać jego rolę.

Zaczął od zainstalowania Bonda ponownie w pokoju gościnnym, potem nakłonił Aleca i Eve do pomocy w sprzątaniu pobojowiska w salonie. Następnie umówił się na wizyty z kardiologiem, rehabilitantem i zamówił online, że źródeł legalnych i nielegalnych, sprzęt, zapewniający ciągły monitoring chorego. Bieżnie i cykloergometry, książka na temat zabiegów odbywających się pod nadzorem lekarza i rehabilitantów, proste ćwiczenia, które chory powinien wykonywać w domu podczas drugiej fazy wychodzenia z zawału serca.

Moneypenny i Alec bez szemrania zabrali się do sprzątania salonu, wynoszenia śmieci i ściągania pudeł z rzeczami Bonda z pawlacza. Dziwnie było patrzeć na nich, jak dogryzają sobie i flirtują na przemian, w międzyczasie przyrządzając sobie herbatę i nawet nie pytając już Q, czy mogą się rozgościć. Kwatermistrz nie komentował, to był szalony dzień i lepiej było nie wchodzić w drogę ludziom, którzy pomagali mu jakoś go przetrwać. To było nawet zabawne, Moneypenny ze spiętymi ciasno włosami i w gumowych rękawicach oraz Alec w fartuszku, ze szczotą i mopem w rękach. Pasowali do siebie jak pięść do nosa, a jednak... jakoś pasowali. Eve przygryzała Trevelyanowi, że daje radę Jamesowi tylko, gdy ten ma zawał, a Trevelyan odwdzięczał się jej tyradami na temat wyboru smętnych, słabych osobników takich jak Tanner na partnera.

"Po prostu zazdrościsz, że ktoś może stworzyć trwały związek, zamiast bujać się po świecie z lokalnymi, jednorazowymi panienkami!" fuknęła Eve i z wściekłością odpaliła odkurzacz. Alec zaśmiał się niemiło i wrzucił do worka na śmieci resztki rozwalonego stolika.

"Powiadają, że tylko słabe osobniki wiążą się z kimś jeszcze słabszym od nich. Boją się zdobyć silniejszego partnera i zostają z ciapciakami, których mogą sobie łatwo podporządkować."

"Tak, ty akurat wiesz wszystko o podporządkowywaniu sobie kogoś. Z nikim nie doszedłeś nawet do fazy posiadania wspólnej rośliny doniczkowej."

Q słuchał przekomarzania się Eve i Aleca, scrollując strony o sprzęcie medycznym, potrzebnym pacjentom po zawale. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego dom nagle zaczął gromadzić w sobie nieprzystosowanych osobników, w jakiś dziwaczny sposób usiłujących stworzyć pokręcone, amorficzne stado. James, osierocony wielokrotnie z partnerów alfa po zawale, Alec, nietypowy alfa zaprzyjaźniony z drugim alfą, wesołek pozbawiony umiejętności związania się z kimkolwiek, Eve eks agentka, wiedząca wszystko o wszystkich plotkarka i jednocześnie najlepsza, najbardziej wyrozumiała przyjaciółka na świecie, i Q, wysoko wyspecjalizowany omega, którego obawiali się szefowie międzynarodowych agentur. Gdzieś dookoła unosił się jeszcze duch wszechmocnego alfy Mallory`ego i przemykającego między Mallory`m a Moneypenny Tannera.

Q zmarszczył się i spojrzał znad ekranu laptopa na trajkoczącą Eve, straszącą Aleca odkurzaczem i Aleca, śmiejącego się głośno, zagarniającego strzaskane obrazy do worków na śmieci. James siedział bez ruchu na fotelu i drzemał, z dłońmi grzecznie ułożonymi na kolanach i uchylonymi ustami. Robili to chyba podświadomie, podświadomie szukali kogoś, kto stworzy im sieć bezpieczeństwa, chroniącą przed stoczeniem się w... nie chciał o tym myśleć. Przypominało mu to zbyt depresyjne stany, które łapał, gdy blokery przestawały nieco działać a on zakopywał się w gnieździe z poduszkami.

Jako osoba o dość mocnym kodeksie moralnym nie mógł zostawić Bonda na pastwę losu. Nawet po tym, co razem wyprawiali w łóżku. Tak po prostu się nie godziło. Q rzucił się w wir przygotowań, researchu i wysyłania wszystkich potrzebnych maili, usiłując nie pamiętać o całym tym popieprzonym układzie, który wymusił na nim i 007 Mallory.

Gdy już wszystko było zorganizowane, czyli około czwartej nad ranem, Bond leżał w pokoju gościnnymi i drzemał napakowany po uszy lekami, natomiast Q, Moneypenny i Alec siedzieli w kuchni w różnych stadiach wyczerpania. Alec radził sobie lepiej, wciąż jeszcze trochę nakręcony po improwizowanej walce z 007 i jako agent ogólnie przystosowany do nagłych zwrotów akcji. Eve, podobnie jak Q, jechała na adrenalinie i potrzebie zorganizowania Jamesowi pomocy, a teraz przeżywała małą zapaść, pochylona nad pustym kubkiem po kawie i zasypiająca z otwartymi oczyma.

Q wstał, przeciągnął się, aż mu w plecach strzeliło i podszedł do kuchenki, wstawiając po raz setny czajnik.

"I co teraz?" zapytał trochę w żartach, trochę serio. Właśnie wszedł w rolę opiekuna i omegi Jamesa Bonda i za cholerę nie wiedział, jak się zachować w tej całej sytuacji.

Eve podniosła głowę znad swojego pustego kubka i uśmiechnęła się obłędnie, wznosząc ramiona w geście orantki.

"Idź za głosem swojego serca, młody wojowniku Jedi! Słuchaj swojego instynktu i serca!"

"Moje serce każe mi lecieć do Jamesa i położyć się na nim." stwierdził płaskim głosem Q, i tylko po części był to żart. Alec zarechotał głośno i trzepnął dłonią po blacie kuchennym aż podskoczyła cukierniczka.

"To nie twoje serce, kwatermistrzu, tylko coś innego, hehe. Ale tego też słuchaj, w końcu nie samą herbatą i dżemem człowiek żyje."

"Chyba za dużo rumu w herbacie i zbyt mało snu, przyjaciele." zgrzytnął mściwie Q, po czym wsparł się ciężko stół. "Jakkolwiek kocham was tutaj u siebie mieć, chyba już czas wykopać was do domu. Możecie zostać na jeszcze jednej rundzie kawy, ale potem już poszli."

"Eve, nasz omega znowu ma fazę gniazdowania. Lepiej pójdźmy, zanim i nas zawinie w koc i zapnie agrafką." zagadał teatralnym szeptem Alec, na co Eve zaśmiała się uciekającym głosem.

"Trevelyan, przestaję rozumieć co do mnie mówisz, a to znak, że Q ma rację. Lepiej już idźmy."

Q patrzył z dziwnie ściśniętym żołądkiem, jak jego przyjaciele zbierają się do wyjścia. Chciał im coś powiedzieć, podziękować jakoś. To był straszny dzień, od chwili, gdy James dostał zawału, po walkę 007 i 004 w salonie i diagnozy kardiologiczne, wystawiane w karetce. Gdyby nie Eve i Alec na pewno byłoby jeszcze gorzej... Q otworzył usta i zamknął, nie mogąc odnaleźć swojego głosu, ale ani Moneypenny ani Trevelyan nie oczekiwali od niego niczego. Alec zaoferował Eve, że podwiezie ją do domu a ona, zaspana i uroczo spowolniona, zgodziła się i potoczyli się razem w kierunku wyjścia, zgarniając po drodze jeszcze jeden worek śmieci.

"Idź tam do Jamesa. Zobacz co z nim. Ja się zajmę Mallory`m, jakiś jeden dzień wolny ci urwę." Moneypenny uścisnęła Q mocno i cmoknęła go z rozmachu w policzek, po czym weszła w otworzone przez Aleca drzwi.

"Do zobaczenia, kwatermistrzu." zasalutował Trevelyan, po czym drzwi zamknęły się i Q został sam, w nagle pustym, cichym przedpokoju, z Schrodingerem, przytulającym mu się do łydek.

Postanowił zajrzeć do pokoju Bonda tylko na chwilę, sprawdzić, czy wszystko ok, i jak już zajrzał to nie mógł wyjść.

James leżał na łóżku, w piżamie, skulony pod przykryciami jak wielki, umięśniony, kanciasty czerw. Miał napięte obronnie ramiona, dłonie zwinięte przy ustach i generalnie był pogrążony we śnie stworzenia zmęczonego i steranego do kości. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy Q wszedł do sypialni, nawet nie usłyszał, jak Q podchodzi do niego i przyklęka, zaglądając mu w twarz. Dla agenta 00, nawet po zawale serca, taka nieostrożność była niepokojącym objawem. Albo po prostu James ufał Q, i dlatego pozwolił Alecowi przywieść się tutaj.

Zapach śpiącego, chorego alfy działał na coś w środku Q, ponaglał, przywoływał. Nawet nie usiłował opierać się instynktowi, zresztą, nie miał na to siły o piątej nad ranem. Rozebrał się raz dwa i wsunął się pod przykrycia koło Jamesa. Tylko na chwilę, tylko na moment, żeby zamknąć oczy. Wyprostował się z westchnieniem pod kołdrą, głęboko wciągnął w płuca ciepły, znajomy zapach alfy, który wybrał sobie akurat jego dom na swoje własne gniazdo.

"Zabraniam ci mieć zawał. To oficjalny rozkaz, 007."

James zachrapał w odpowiedzi.

 

/////////////////

 

Obudził się i z początku nie wiedział co się dzieje. Z okna sączył się blask nie porannej, londyńskiej słoty a całkiem słonecznego, przyjemnego popołudnia, a James obejmował go mocno w pasie, wtykając mu nos we włosy na karku. Przez długą chwilę Q leżał sobie tak, pozwalając sobie na senny, leniwy relaks w objęciach prawdziwego, żywego człowieka, a nie ułożonych w stosy na gnieździe poduszek. Bond wybudzony poruszeniem Q wymruczał coś niewyraźnie, po czym leniwie ugryzł go w kark, łagodząc zaraz ugryzienie językiem i ustami. Q zadrżał rozkosznie, zamruczał a Bond odpowiedział pomrukiem, chrapliwym, łamiącym się i wyraźnie długo nie używanym. Ułożyli się z powrotem w ciasną łyżeczkę, zakręceni w przykrycia i prześcieradła. Wszystko naturalnie i powoli, w atmosferze pełnego relaksu i spokoju. Q westchnął głośno, utknięty bezpiecznie pod swoim alfą, czując, jak sen wciąga go ponownie w swoje odmęty. Ciepło, ciasno, bezpieczne, spać. Q zamknął oczy. Za jego plecami Bond znowu zaczynał chrapać.

 

////////

 

Gdy obudził się ponownie Jamesa już w łóżku nie było. Był natomiast Schrodinger, zalegający Q na głowie i mruczący natrętnie.

"Złaź sierściuchu..." wymamrotał Q, ale kot nie chciał się ruszyć ze swojego miejsca, trzeba go było ręcznie podnieść i przemieścić. Q usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się niepewnie po pokoju Jamesa. Kartony z rzeczami 007 wciąż stały nierozpakowane przy oknie...

Q założył okulary i powędrował w samej podkoszulce i gatkach na rekonesans. Jeżeli James zwinął się mu z domu, nie pomny na swoje problemy kardiologiczne, już mu kwatermistrz życie utrudni...

James siedział w kuchni przy stole z filiżanką kawy i jednym, samotnym, suchym tostem. Nadal miał na sobie piżamę, nadal był na bosaka, a jego krótkie, potargane włosy lśniły wyblakłym złotem. Siedział sobie tak, z zamkniętymi oczyma, przeżuwał tosta, wygrzewał się w popołudniowym słońcu i wyglądał jak ktoś, kto jest w całkowitej harmonii ze wszechświatem. Zadowolenie unosiło się od niego falami łagodnego, silnego zapachu i Q zaciągnął się nim bezwstydnie. A wtedy James otworzył oczy i spojrzał się prosto na niego, ślepiami jak dwa błękitne lasery. Q zamarł w pół ruchu, z sercem nagle usiłującym wyrwać mu się z piersi.

"Dzień dobry, kwatermistrzu. Mamy słoneczne marcowe popołudnie w Londynie. Chyba koniec świata jest już blisko."

"Nie bliżej niż zazwyczaj." odpowiedział płynnie Q, zaskoczony swoją spontaniczną elokwencją. "Chcesz coś do tego tosta?"

"Nie, dziękuję. Nie mam chęci na nic cięższego, no i nie uśmiecha mi się słynna w pieszej fazie po zawale "śmierć na sedesie"." James zaśmiał się, po czym złapał Q za rękę i zmusił go do zajęcia miejsca przy stole. "Słuchaj, przepraszam za to, co się stało podczas twojego okresu godowego."

"Przepraszam, że zorganizowałem ci wszystko tak, jakbym był twoim omegą." odparował Q, ale James jedynie przewrócił oczyma i poklepał go po dłoni.

"Nie masz za co przepraszać. Uratowałeś mi życie a teraz jeszcze załatwiłeś rehabilitację i ocaliłeś mnie przed kanapą Aleca."

"Ty też nie masz za co przepraszać, Bond." zaczął Q, opanowując drżenie głosu i walcząc, aby nie spuścić wzroku przed błękitnym spojrzeniem Bonda. "Gdyby nie ty znalazłbym sobie jakiegoś innego alfę na okres godowy... albo musieliby mnie trzymać skrępowanego, żebym się nie polazł gdzieś marcować, jedno i drugie byłoby niebezpieczne i w ostatecznym rozrachunku upokarzające. Widziałem nagrania z tej akcji, James, byleś bardzo w porządku, pomimo... no."

"Wróćmy do tego, co było wcześniej. Do tej całej koncepcji stada." Bond ważył słowa jak sprawny dyplomata, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując reakcje Q. "Nie chcę niczego więcej. Nie chcę powtórek z dramatów z przeszłości a moje związki właśnie tak się kończą."

Q poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy a w głowie zaczyna wirować. Tak, koncepcja stada, tak, James nie jest jego alfą, ale odegra co trzeba, i vice versa. Czysty układ. W sumie o to chodziło od początku.

"Dobrze." zgodził się Q z dziwną suchością w oczach i pustką w głowie. Za oknami słonce schowało się za chmury a włosy Bonda straciły złotawe blaski i stały się na powrót popielate.

"Odpocznij trochę, Q. Wciąż jesteś ranny po Kanadzie."

Q skinął głową, nagle kompletnie wyzuty z sił. Zjadł z Bondem tosta, po czym wziął prysznic, zadekował się w swojej sypialni, z laptopem i wydrukami i zagłębił się w pracy. Miał na tapecie kod, porównujący wzory ochronnych systemów agentur, to dawało wgląd w to, kto je tworzył i z kim współpracował. Coś mu nie pasowało, coś było wciąż nie tak, i nie potrafił dokładnie wskazać co.

Po kilku godzinach sfrustrowany nie wiadomo czym, skończył kod i odsunął się od komputera, wyciągając się na obrotowym fotelu. Zapatrzył się za okno na chłodny, wiosenny, londyński wieczór, i w końcu spłynęło to na niego.

Chciał wierzyć. To mu właśnie nie pasowało, to go właśnie tak uwierało. Chciał wierzyć, że ktoś będzie w stanie kochać go i pożądać całego, jako omegę, jako kwatermistrza i pokręconego nerda. To całkowicie zaprzeczało jego wcześniejszym doświadczeniom, ale chciał wierzyć, że znalazłby się alfa, który chciałby go nie przez instynkty, ale z wyboru, bez podporządkowywania go sobie, bez pokazów siły. Chciał wierzyć, że jest wart takiej właśnie miłości, przekraczającej płeć, status omegi, alfy czy bety...

Ale takie rzeczy zdarzały się na filmach, a nie w normalnym życiu. W normalnym życiu ludzie byli z sobą z przyzwyczajenia, ich miłość podyktowana instynktem płowiała z czasem, przeistaczając się w relacje władzy, siły i strategicznego wywierania nacisku. Nigdy by się na coś takiego nie zgodził, a więc trwał tak, jak był. Sam, odizolowany, bezpieczny w swojej samotności, ze stadem w postaci zdystansowanego emocjonalnie alfy.

Q westchnął i zamknął laptopa.

Po parapetach zaczął właśnie bębnić lekki, wiosenny deszczyk.

 

/////////////////////

 

W sumie nie było to takie straszne. W sumie wyszło lepiej, niż się spodziewał, chociaż czego tak konkretnie się spodziewał, wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć. Nie zamierzał jednak grymasić. Dostał tydzień wolnego i pozwoleństwo od M na pracę online z domu i miał znowu z kim jeść śniadania i oglądać nocami zaległe seriale.

Na mocy niepisanej umowy nie wspominali nawet o wydarzeniach tego pamiętnego tygodnia, kiedy Q zachowywał się jak oszalały omega w rui a Bond spełniał swoje obowiązki alfy. I tylko czasami Q łapał dziwne spojrzenie Bonda, gapiącego się na niego jak sroka w gnat w najdziwniejszych sytuacjach, gdy na przykład kwatermistrz czyścił kuwetę kotu, albo gdy zaspany wlókł się do łazienki, bez okularów obijając się o framugi jak ślepa foka. I tylko czasami Q nie mógł zasnąć, bo jakieś przeuczcie, odczucie, wspomnieniem drżało mu pod skórą... Nie było co ukrywać, Q od dawna nie uprawiał satysfakcjonującego seksu i zaczynał za nim tęsknić. To co wyrabiał podczas odurzenia nieznanego pochodzenia zastrzykami się nie liczyło, a James Bond był sławny ze swoich podbojów łóżkowych nie bez przyczyny...

Sławny był też ze swojej upartości, krnąbrności i bezgranicznej wiary w swoje siły. Jak na kogoś, kto niedawno miał zawał bardzo nierozważna, żeby nie przywidzieć, głupia postawa.

"Czy ty właśnie urządziłeś sobie mini siłownię w swoim pokoju, czy po prostu lubisz mieć przy łóżku ciężarki?" zapytał z jadowitą uprzejmością Q, dotykając z niejakim obrzydzeniem potężnego kettlebella i od razu osądzając, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby coś takiego podniósł, nawet dwoma rękoma. Psia krew.

Bond, cały spocony i roześmiany, w swoich szarych dresach, tylko się roześmiał.

"Przestań, Q. Znam swoje ciało i wiem, kiedy zaczynam zdrowieć lepiej niż jakieś konowały i pismaki."

"Oczywiście, znasz swoje ciało, i dlatego w Seulu dostałeś sobie po cichutku zawału!"

"Nie tak po cichutku, Q. Wiedziałem, że mnie obserwujesz."

"Twoje szczęście, Bond. Twoje szczęście."

Po pięciu dniach spędzonych razem Q zdecydował, że nie ma rady, musi jakoś nauczyć się żyć z agentem po czterdziestce, który nawet po zawale nie uznaje ograniczeń fizycznych swojego ciała. Zresztą sam czuł się nie najlepiej. Zwalał to na natłok wydarzeń ostatnich dni i stres, chociaż gdzieś w środku wiedział, że powód leży gdzie indziej. Zignorował to przeczucie. Był mistrzem w ignorowaniu przeczuć.

Jak na zamówienie, tydzień po zawale Bonda kwatermistrzowie agentur na całym świecie nadesłali dokumentacje diagnostyki swoich systemów ochronnych i Q zadecydował, że jednak musi wrócić do pracy w budynkach MI6. Wszystkie dane trzeba było zweryfikować i usystematyzować, porównać z badaniami własnymi wydziału Q. Do tego Q potrzebował zespołu pracujących ze sobą ścisłe ludzi. Poza tym stosunki dyplomatyczne pomiędzy Rosją a Francją były dość delikatne, a Korea wciąż usiłowała wyplatać się z zarzutów współpracy z terrorystami.

Pierwsze parę dni bez Q Bond grzecznie siedział w domu i odsypiał w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Kwatermistrz wracał z MI6 i zastawał 007 ułożonego czołem na parapecie kuchennym, z tyłu kanapy w salonie, przy kaloryferze w sypialni. Raz nawet znalazł go w swojej sypialni, rozłożonego na fotelu, z Schrodingerem na kolanach i pustą szklanką po whiskey w dłoni.

"Miałeś nie pić." upomniał Q, zbyt zmęczony, żeby włożyć w naganę odpowiednią dawkę emocji. Bond otworzył oczy, zmarszczył się i zamknął je na powrót, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

"No tak."

Q zabrał Bondowi szklankę i przykrył go kocem, zgarniając Schrodingera. Był nietypowo zmęczony, ale przypisywał do deszczowej pogodzie i nawałowi pracy. Postanowił położyć się wcześniej, jutro czekała na niego weryfikacja systemów informatycznych agentury francuskiej i wizyta u kardiologa z Bondem.

Dość deszczowy marzec zamienił się w jeszcze bardziej deszczowy kwiecień. Bond zaczął co dziennie wykłócać się z M o to, że w zasadzie mógłby już wrócić do pracy. Q nie podążał za tymi rozgrywkami, zbyt pochłonięty pracą i zbyt zmęczony. Docierały do niego tylko skrawki kłótni, szeptane plotki z kafeterii i barwne relacje Moneypenny. Czasami także Q mógł obejrzeć na korytarzu, jak słynny 007 naciera na Mallory`ego a Mallory okazuje się w pewnych sprawach tak nieprzejednany jak stara M.

"Rekonesans, coś lekkiego, nieistotne co. Gorączki już dostaję siedząc tutaj na tyłku!"

"Nie ma takiej opcji, Bond. Wracaj do wydziału Q, możesz pomoc w przesłuchaniu."

"Ale przesłuchania są nudne!"

Bond argumentował, wyrzekał, narzekał i ogólnie truł, ale Mallory był jak skała, nie godził się na nic. Q nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego. Gdy tylko Bond poczuł się na tyle lepiej, aby opuścić dom, kwatermistrz odbył z głową MI6 poważną rozmowę na temat udziału w misjach pewnego agenta 00.

"Miał zawał. Gdybyśmy byli rozsądnymi ludźmi powinni byśmy zwolnić to warunkowo, albo na stałe oddelegować do innych zajęć. Obaj wiemy, że to się nie stanie. Jest zbyt dobry. Nie mniej jednak nie pozwolę mu się zajeździć, nawet jak bardzo tego pragnie, także Mallory, proszę zostawić mi go w spokoju jeszcze jakieś dwa, trzy miesiące."

"Nie zamierzam zabierać ci twojego alfy, kwatermistrzu."

"To nie mój alfa, to mój agent i... przyjaciel."

Mallory zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do kwatermistrza powoli. Gdy złapał Q za rękę poruszył skrzydełkami nosa i zacisnął usta w przepełnioną dezaprobatą linijkę.

"Pachniesz jakbyś miał syndrom. Masz syndrom? Bond znowu się od ciebie wyprowadził?"

Q wyrwał dłoń z u ścisku Mallory`ego, obrażony i wściekły. Syndrom opuszczonego omegi był ogłupiającą, druzgocącą kariery i psychikę odmianą depresji i jako taki był dość dobrze zbadany. Zapadały na niego nie tylko osobniki omega, alfom także się zdarzało... w końcu po latach tworzenia stada gdy ktoś kogoś zostawiał, odchodził bądź umierał, to musiało wpływać na równowagę psychiczną i emocjonalną... Ale kwatermistrz MI6 nie był aż tak słaby, żeby poddawać się depresji, więcej, żadne schorzenia dotyczące bycia omegą nie miały w jego życiu prawa bytu!

"Nie mam żadnego syndromu, M." oznajmił cierpko Q, a gdy Mallory ponownie spróbował położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, kwatermistrz rzucił się jak schwytana w sieć ryba i wysyczał. "Nikt mnie nie opuścił bo z nikim nie byłem!..."

Właśnie w tym momencie oszklone drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę a do gabinetu wparował w pełnym pędzie bardzo czerwony na twarzy, bardzo zły, ziejący wściekłością Bond.

//////////////

 

"Nie możesz rzucać się z pięściami na każdego alfę, z którym pracuję."

Bond nadął się i nadstawił twarz a Q bez litości położył mu nasączoną alkoholem chusteczkę na rozciętą skroń.

"Jestem kwatermistrzem MI6, mam kontakt z osobnikami alfa i beta nieustannie. Poza tym, zaatakowałeś Mallory`ego. Nie rozkwasił ci twarzy tylko dlatego, że niedawno miałeś zawał."

James przewrócił oczyma, po czym załapał Q za dłoń i przyłożył ją sobie do ust.

"Źle pachniesz."

"Jak to źle?"

"Źle i już." powiedział Bond, po czym wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki małą, zgniecioną makabrycznie paczuszkę. Wiśnie w czekoladzie. Q skrzywił się, ale przyjął słodycze.

"To jest twój sposób na 'naprawienie' mojego zapachu, 007?"

James nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał Q, przyciągnął do siebie i przytknął mu nos najpierw do skroni, potem do czoła.

"Źle pachniesz. Powinien cię ktoś zbadać."

"Powiedział facet, który niedawno miał zawał. Nic mi nie jest, po prostu dużo pracy, stres. Wybrałem już wszystkie możliwe wolne dni na tą dekadę."

Ale James nie odpuszczał, naciskał, gadał i przekonywał, póki Q nie zjadł połowy paczki wiśni w czekoladzie. To były bardzo dobre wiśnie. Wyśmienite. Q wciąż przeżuwając westchnął głęboko i pochylił się na fotelu, spoglądając spod przymkniętych powiek na Jamesa.

"Teraz pachnę lepiej?"

Gdy Bond mimo wszystko usiłował zawlec Q do taksówki i odtransportować go do domu, Q jedynie prychnął i kazał mu opuścić swój wydział. Kazał takim głosem, że kilku informatyków wychyliło się zza swoich komputerów, sekretarka upuściła kubek, zalewając kawą całe biurko a Moneypenny zagwizdała cicho.

Bond przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w Q intensywnie i poruszając miarowo chrapkami nosa. Gdy 007 odwrócił się na pięcie i zjeżony cały opuścił oddział Q, Moneypenny zagwizdała głośniej. Q zgrzytnął zębami.

"Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć, Eve, nie chcę tego słyszeć."

Moneypenny z kłapnięciem zamknęła umalowane na strażacką czerwień usta, po czym pokiwała głową i podążyła za 007.

Q nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiali, ale nie był ciekaw. Mógł co prawda przejrzeć materiały z kamer nadzoru, ale nie chciał. Cokolwiek tam Eve z Jamesem uradzali, najwyraźniej nie chcieli, aby kwatermistrz o tym wiedział. I dobrze.

 

/////////

 

Zmęczenie nie odpuszczało. Q, zanurzony po uszy w pracy, zauważył to tak naprawdę dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Dwóch tygodniach wypełnionych sennością, spowolnionymi ruchami, bólem pleców i rozdrażnieniem. Miał wrażenie, że żyje na wydechu i nie może normalnie nabrać powietrza w płuca. Poradził sobie z tym tak, jak zwykle radził sobie z wycieńczeniem, gdy pracy przybywało na bieżąco i na parę dni wolnych nie było co liczyć. Łyknął proszki nasenne i zapadł w dwudziestoczterogodzinną drzemkę, z której wybudził go na siłę Bond i uczynny paramedyk, rozkładający właśnie leżankę.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazł się na ulicy, przed swoim mieszkaniem, ani kto wezwał karetkę.

Po rutynowych i nieco mniej rutynowych badaniach nie wykryto, co było powodem zniżki formy Q. M i Bond rozmawiali podniesionymi głosami z lekarzami, potem rozmawiali w dokładnie ten sam sposób ze sobą. Q obserwował ich zrezygnowany i nawet nie usiłował wtrącić swoich dwóch zdań. Głowa bolała go coraz bardziej.

Gdy wrócili do domu Bond ujął Q pod ramię i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy.

"Słuchaj. Śpij dzisiaj u mnie."

Q westchnął i zdjął okulary, pocierając sobie dłonią zmęczone oczy.

"Czemu?"

"Bo masz symptomy opuszczonego omegi i jeszcze trochę a M urwie mi za to łeb. Ja zdrowieję w niesamowitym tempie dzięki tobie, a ty przeze mnie zaczynasz zapadać na zdrowiu. Potrzebujemy złapać w naszym stadku jakąś równowagę, nie uważasz? Śpij ze mną, proszę... Obiecuję, że twoja cnota pozostanie nietknięta. To nie fair, że dzięki tobie dochodzę do siebie szybciej, a ty chorujesz...."

Zmęczenie, rozkojarzenie, ból głowy, w sumie przypuszczenie Bonda miało rację bytu. Syndrom opuszczonego omegi, ha... Q ze spuszczoną głową powędrował do łazienki, wymykając się Bondowi spod ramienia.

"Dobrze. Śpijmy razem. Ale z piżamami i wszystkim. Żadnych dziwnych ruchów."

"Dobrze."

Takie symptomy zwykle dotyczyły związanych osobników alfa i omega. Q nie przypominał sobie, aby Bond wiązał się z nim, nie pamiętał też słynnego ugryzienia w kark, które zapoczątkowywało tego typu wieź. Mityczną, pożądaną, nie do końca naukowo potwierdzoną więź, o której pisano powieści, robiono filmy i ogólnie każdy miał chęć ją przeżyć. Bo każdy miał widocznie chęć wziąć udział w swojej części nielogicznego, pokręconego, erotyczno-miłosnego mitu, osadzonego głównie na sile, władzy i delikatnej grze pomiędzy tymi dwoma.

Q rozebrał się, przyodział piżamę i zaczął myć zęby, z ponurą miną patrząc w lustro. Z odbicia patrzył na niego zmęczony, sterany facet, z podkrążonymi, lekko załzawionymi oczyma krótkowidza i potarganymi włosami, którym należała się wizyta u fryzjera.

Q wyglądał, jakby to on miał zawał nie Bond. Ironia, z drugiej jednak strony może powinien bardziej o siebie dbać, po tych cyrkach z zastrzykami hormonalnymi zwłaszcza... i tylko kto miał na to czas... Q wszedł do sypialni, zdjął okulary, położył je na zamkniętej pokrywie laptopa, zalegającego na stoliku nocnym i wsunął pod przykrycia. Zasnął od razu, gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki, i to zasnął tak głęboko, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Bond dołączył do niego, wzdychając i mrucząc sennie.

 

////////////////

 

Gdy Bond dryfował stylem parkoura przez Paryż, tropiąc szajkę handlująca narkotykami sprowadzonymi z Brazylii, Q dostarczał mu wszystkich danych, jednocześnie blokując konta bankowe związane z organizacją i wyłączając im wszystkie możliwe światłą drogowe. Mała grupka widzów, która zebrała się za plecami Q westchnęła z wrażenia, gdy Bond przeskoczył z jednego budynku na drugi i niemalże zleciał ze schodów przeciwpożarowych.

"Skręcił nogę." oznajmił sam do siebie Q, i od razu namierzył lokację najbliższego szpitala. "No co się tak patrzycie..."

Tłumek gapiów, którzy najwyraźniej nie mieli co robić w MI6, tylko obserwować pracę agentów, zaszemrał nerwowo.

"Skąd wiadomo co skręcił i czy w ogóle skręcił? Biegnie dalej, nawet nie kuleje..."

Q zmrużył oczy i z niesmakiem odwrócił się od gapiów.

Teraz, gdy niemal każdą noc spędzał w łóżku Bonda, ich synchronizacja podczas misji była bardziej niż doskonała. Q dokładnie wyczuwał, kiedy Bond ukrywał swoje rany i obrażenia, kiedy potrzebował dodatkowej pomocy a kiedy należało zostawić go w spokoju i pozwolić przeprowadzić misję do końca. James z kolei idealnie wiedział, kiedy słuchać wskazówek Q w stu procentach, a kiedy podchodzić do nich kreatywnie... poza tym wiedział także, kiedy przynieść marcepany, zmusić Q do dłuższego snu w weekend oraz jak nieinwazyjnie przytulić się podczas spania tak, żeby alfa był syty i omega cały.

Jeżeli ktoś w MI6 spostrzegł te zbieżności, zwłaszcza podczas pilotowania misji, nikt nic nie powiedział.

W sieciach innych agentur, zwłaszcza europejskich, zaczynało być głośno o żelaznym kombo- kwatermistrz omega i 007 alfa. Nikt niczego nigdy nie potwierdził, ale przypuszczenia się pojawiały. Głównie dlatego, że ludzie lubili tego typu rzewne historyje, o idealnych partnerach, stworzonych dla siebie platońskich istotach, które odnalazły się i działają teraz razem, zabójczo efektywne, jak sprawny unit.

Q pilnował, żeby nikt nie odkrył synchronizacji, do której doszli z 007. Wystarczyło, że informacja o tym, że mieszkają razem rozeszła się po sieci, niepotwierdzona, ale aż za bardzo prawdopodobna. Bond ubił już kilku szpiegów w okolicach domu Q. Nigdy o tym nie powiedział, ale nie musiał. Kwatermistrz doskonale rozpoznawał nastroje 007, a zapach, który unosił się nad alfą w takich przypadkach, był jednoznaczny.

"Napadł cię ktoś?" Q spojrzał z ukosa na wchodzącego do przedpokoju Bonda, któremu Schrodinger od razu rzucił się do nóg, ocierając się i mrucząc.

"A bo to raz." odpowiadał James z uśmiechem i zdejmował buty. "Jest kawa?"

"Nie. Jest earl grey."

"Może być."

James Bond pilnował domu Q tak jak wykonywał swoją pracę, zabójczo precyzyjnie, efektywnie i bez wahania. Uprzątał szpiegów bezlitośnie i skutecznie, ani jedno ciało nie zostało odnalezione i żadna agentura nie upomniała się o zagubionego... Kiedyś denerwowałoby to Q niemożebnie, instynkty terytorialne osobników alfa dawały się we znaki nie tylko sekretnym szpiegom, samej MI6 i delikatnej równowadze politycznej, ale i sąsiadom, teraz jednak kwatermistrz uznał to za koniecznie i tak jakby nieco... urocze. Na Bonda, wietrzącego w powietrzu i oznajmiającego, że sąsiadka z parteru właśnie wróciła i chce się z nimi podzielić plackami ziemniaczanymi, po prostu nie można było się denerwować.

 

////////////

Delikatna równowaga trwała i jakoś nie widać było jej końca, chociaż Q wiedział, że nie jest to stan permanentny. James wciąż zagapiał się na niego niespodziewanie, a Q... no cóż, ciało Q najwyraźniej tej wiosny zadecydowało, że po tylu latach blokerów i środków antykoncepcyjnych, należny mu się odrobina wytchnienia. I seksu. I bliskości. I cholera, wymagało to wyjścia poza ostrożnie budowaną strefę komfortu, a Q nigdy za tym nie przepadał. Kochał rutynę, porządek i obliczalność... może kurcze, faktycznie zły zawód wybrał.

Powarkiwał cicho do siebie, segregując akta i archiwizując wszystkie raporty z misji z ostatniego miesiąca. Gdy Mallory spytał, czy może nie potrzebuje dnia wolnego na relaks swoim domowym gnieździe, kwatermistrz nie odpowiedział. Bał się, że jego własny zapach go zdradzi. M był kuty na cztery kopyta, na pewno wyczułby, że tym razem, ten wiosny gniazdo, poduszki, zwędzone Jamesowi podkoszulki i czekoladki nie pomogą... Q odpychał od siebie tą myśl, ale też nie był kimś, kto lubił się sam oszukiwać. Za dużo ostatnimi czasy ignorował, za dużo problemów odsuwał od siebie. Czas było stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła To było jasne, że prędzej czy później przyparty do muru będzie musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś do kilku erotycznych schadzek.

Tylko po to, żeby wreszcie pozbyć się napięcia, frustracji i tej drążącej mu wciąż duszę i ciało tęsknoty.

Odkładał to, chociaż wiedział, że czas jest bliski. Może w maju... tak. Maj był dobrym miesiącem na upolowanie jakiegoś niezobowiązującego alfy bądź bety, w jakimś przyjemnym klubie... w maju nawet w pochmurnym Londynie każdy trochę poddawał się wiosennemu nastrojowi...

Co ciekawe, przyjaciele Q przechodzili swoje własne wiosenne zawirowania. Na przykład pod koniec kwietnia Eve zdołała rozstać się z Tannerem a Trevelyan przeszedł na swego rodzaju celibat, warcząc, fukając i drwiąc z każdego, kto dopatrywał się w tym jakiejś poważniejszej choroby, wenerycznej i nie tylko.

"Zaraz choroba, jakby trochę odpocząć nie było można."

"Z twoją sławą odpoczynek jest raczej postrzegany jako stan wejścia w spoczynek."Eve zaśmiała się i zrobiła Trevelyanowi miejsce obok siebie przy stoliku w kafeterii. "Przykro mi to przypominać, ale od lat nie jesteś już najmłodszym szczeniakiem w miocie."

"Jak tam twój botoks, Moneypenny?"

"Tak dobrze, jak twoja viagra."

Q słuchał pasywno-agresywnych zaczepek Eve i Aleca, ponuro przeżuwając swoją kanapkę z serem. Był zmęczony, chociaż spał dłużej niż zwykle, i nie mógł się porządnie skoncentrować, chociaż wypił już dwie kawy, a dopiero była dziesiąta. Napady senności i słabości na przemian z krótkimi, nerwowymi, wybuchowymi napadami energii były bardzo męczące. Q na przemian zasypiał na stojąco i pracował za trzech. Tyle, że już jego otoczenie nauczyło się nie komentować jego stanu, unikając tym samym jego gniewu.

Deszczowy angielski kwiecień zmienił się w deszczowy, angielski maj. W maju Trevelyan zaczął na serio uwodzić Moneypenny a ona na serio zaczęła go unikać, Bond natomiast wydobrzał na tyle, że wykonywał już normalne misje, nie ograniczone do terytorium europejskiego. Q natomiast nie mógł się dobudzić.

Pierwszy raz, gdy zasnął w trakcie monitorowania ważnej inwigilacji na dalekim wschodzie, Mallory nic nie powiedział. Drugi raz, gdy zdrzemnął się po lunchu i obudził o północy, Mallory z Bondem ujęli go pod ramiona i zaprowadzili do wydziału medycznego. Nie miał siły się opierać, chociaż zadrwił bezlitośnie ze swojego niby alfy.

"No przecież jeszcze nie mam zawału!"

Bond zacisnął zęby i usadził Q na leżance, po czym metodycznie zdjął mu marynarkę, rozpiął koszulkę i ściągnął buty.

Badania wykazały, że zastrzyki, którymi usiłowano wyeliminować Q, miały także długotrwały efekt. Mianowicie nieco osłabiały działanie blokerów. Przez co, jak tylko zaczęło się robić cieplej ciało Q zadecydowało, że chrzanić chemię i tabletki, czas na okres godowy. Objawiało się to zmęczeniem, rozdrażnianiem i pewnym marazmem, który w zawodzie Q dość często mylono z depresją.

"Nie chcę żadnych dodatkowych tabletek." oznajmił ponuro Q i zaczął się powoli ubierać.

"Nie może pan po prostu kilka dni pokochać się ze swoim alfą?" zapytał wprost niski, myszowaty doktor i powiódł wzrokiem pomiędzy siedzącym na leżance Q a Bondem, który właśnie cichcem obwąchiwał sweter kwatermistrza. "Po co się męczyć?"

"No właśnie." Mallory założył ramiona na piersi i popatrzył na 007 i Q, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. "Weźcie sobie dzień wolny. Róbcie co chcecie, ale jutro chcę was w pełnej gotowości"

"Tajess."

 

/////////

 

Tego wieczoru Q zadecydował, że już czas i nie ma co przekładać tego w nieskończoność. Założył ubrania, które podkreślały jego urodę i sylwetkę, nawet spróbował ujarzmić swoje włosy i nadać im żelem i woskiem względnie elegancki wygląd. Dawno tego nie robił. Czuł się trochę jak przebieraniec, ale wiedział też, że gdy pójdzie do klubu, upolować sobie jakiegoś wrażego alfę lub betę, musi wyglądać atrakcyjnie. Nikt nie spojrzałby dwa razy na wychudłego, bladego na gębie nerda w musztardowym sweterku, tygodniowych spodniach i zdeptanych butach, z kocią sierścią na koszuli. One night standy miały swoje zasady. Zwłaszcza jeżeli było się omegą, należało się z nimi liczyć i Q liczył się, chociaż wzdragał się przed tego typu uprzedmiotowieniem swojej osoby.

Wszystkie jego stopnie, osiągnięcia, zdolności, bladły, gdy chodziło o przyciągnięcie uwagi i atrakcyjność fizyczną. W sumie to rozumiał. Nie szedł do klubu zapoznawać nowego przyjaciela, czy zdobywać wspólnika do hackowania. Szedł znaleźć jednorazowego partnera do seksu. Uprzedmiotowienie rozciągało się na obie strony i w żaden sposób nie powinno być przykre ani uwłaczające... a jednak.... A jednak powinno być w tym coś więcej.

Q miał konkretnie sprecyzowany cel i to jemu podporządkował swój wygląd. Nie zamierzał wykorzystywać Bonda, ale wykorzystanie innego, obcego alfy wchodziło w grę, o ile miało to uspokoić jego wciąż nieco szalejące hormony. Jednorazowa rzecz, dyskretna i szybka. Spotkany w klubie przypadkowy człowiek, nikt nic nie musi wiedzieć.

Q ubrał się szybko w przedpokoju, przesunął dłonią po włosach po czym rzucił przez ramię.

"Wrócę rano."

Bond nie odpowiedział, oparty o framugę i nienaturalnie nieruchomy. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic i w jakiś sposób było to dla Q denerwujące.

"Nie patrz się tak!"

Bond przewrócił oczyma, po czym zgarnął pomiaukującego Schrodingera i wycofał się wgłąb domu. Niewdzięcznik. Q zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi odrobinę zbyt mocno.

Klub tętnił życiem, wypełniony tańczącymi, podchmielonymi gośćmi i gośćmi jeszcze nie podchmielonymi, ale na dobrej drodze. Q zamówił trzy drinki pod rząd, następnie przerzucił się na cięższe trunki. Schłodzona wódka zmroziła mu język, gdy jednym haustem łyknął cały kieliszek, parskając i kaszląc.

Nie trzeba było czekać długo, aby omega jego formatu zaczął ściągać zainteresowanie osobników beta i alfa. Co ciekawe jednak, podchodzili, zamieniali z Q dwa, trzy zdania, po czym zmywali się równie szybko co przyszli. Z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy i zbyt skwapliwą uprzejmością. Nie zatrzymywał ich, źle mu pachnieli, jakoś dziwnie na niego patrzyli. Może nie trzeba było się aż tak przebierać, może powinien zostawić w spokoju swoje włosy... a może powinien zostawić w domu laptopa, bo kurcze, nie pamiętał, żeby go ze sobą brał, a jednak wziął.

Osobniki alfa po jakimś czasie zostawiły Q w spokoju, chyba zniechęcone obecnością, nawet wyłączonego, komputera. Osobniki beta, nieco bardziej wyrozumiałe, jeżeli chodziło o karierę, wciąż jeszcze usiłowały wciągnąć Q w konwersację, pojedynczo, czasami parami, poszukując kogoś trzeciego do rozruszania atmosfery w związku. Nawet nie musiał im odmawiać wprost, chyba wychodziło mu na twarz, że nie jest zainteresowany i wystarczająco grzeczny, żeby kontynuować rozmowę.

W końcu, jak zwykle, kwatermistrz został sam. Z barmanem, litościwie podsuwającym mu kolejne, coraz mocniejsze drinki. Im dłużej kwatermistrz siedział w klubie tym bardziej docierało do niego, że nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie seksu z żadną z napotkanych tu osób. Zabawne, bo seks z Jamesem mógł to sobie wyobrazić niezależnie od pory dnia, ubrania i stopnia upojenia alkoholowego.

Jakby się uprzeć, to nie musiał sobie nawet wyobrażać. Wystarczyło obejrzeć materiały audiowizualne z tamtego wstydliwego tygodnia....

Q wsparł się o bar i zamówił kolejnego drinka, po czym po chwili zadecydował, że jednak zakupi całą butelkę.

"Po co się rozdrabniać."

Barman z idealnie kamienną twarzą postawił przed nim otwartą butelkę wódki. Po dwóch godzinach i ośmiu wizytach w toalecie Q nie był tak upity, jakby sobie tego życzył, a na dodatek był zmęczony i miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. W jego żałosnym życiu tak się wszystko pokomplikowało, że nawet nie mógł spokojnie zaaranżować one night standu z nieznajomym, ponieważ wszyscy źle mu pachnieli, mówili nie odpowiednie rzeczy, wszyscy po prostu byli nie dla niego.

Spychane latami przypuszczenie, że dla niego po prostu nikogo nie ma, nigdzie, nieważne alfa, omega czy beta, pojawiło się ponownie. Akurat wtedy, kiedy w klubie zapanowało poruszenie. Szepty, nerwowe uśmiechy i znaczące spojrzenia, skierowane na kogoś, kto spokojnym, pewnym siebie krokiem przedzierał się przez tańczący tłumek, torując sobie drogę prosto do kwatermistrza. Wysoki, barczysty, postawny mężczyzna w świetnie skrojonym garniturze, o zabójczym uśmiechu i zapachu, powodującym mięknięcie kolan.

No tak. James Bond. Q obwisnął nieszczęśliwie na barku, gdy 007 podszedł do niego z właściwą sobie swadą i błysnął uśmiechem.

"Witaj, nieznajomy. Często tu bywasz?"

"007. No... hik... pięknie..."

"Wracajmy do domu."

Q z teatralnym westchnieniem pozwolił się zgarnąć Bondowi z baru. Barman uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem i zaczął uprzątać rządek pustych szklanek po drinkach i butelek.

W taksówce Bond usadził Q blisko siebie, niemalże wtykając go sobie pod ramię, a Q był tak nieważki, że nawet nie zaprotestował. James był duży, ciepły i cholera z tym wszystkim... Q wparł twarz w kark Bonda i zaczął swoją żałosną tyradę samotnego omegi po trzydziestce, który jest tak nieprzystosowany społecznie, że nawet zorganizować one night standu nie potrafi.

"Mam tego dość... Wszyscy pytali, gdzie mój alfa i czemu mnie zostawił... a ja nie mam alfy, i nawet nie mogę nikogo porządnie w barze poderwać, i żeby to wszystko jasny gwint!... Chyba musisz się wyprowadzić z mojego domu... albo nie, ja się wyprowadzę, ty zostań, zaaklimatyzowałeś się już... do czego to doszło... zapomniałem, jak się podrywa...zapomniałem jak się seks uprawia... a ja lubię seks.... Jamessssss..."

"Wierzę." odpowiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem James, na co Q jedynie westchnął cierpiętniczo.

"Ty to problemu nie masz, 007... idziesz, uśmiechasz się i każdy jest twój... a ja jestem... dziwny... i mam za dużą głowę, od dzieciństwa tak mam... za duża głowa na marnym ciele... Umrę jako stary panien, z kotem... z kotami..."

"Mówisz głupoty, jesteś pijany."

"Mmmhnie jestem!.."

"Pijany i zmęczony. Weźmiesz prysznic, prześpisz się, to jutro wszystko będzie wyglądać lepiej."

Jak zwykle rozwiązania Bonda były najlepsze. Q posłuchał ich, jak na autopilocie gramoląc się z taksówki i pokonując schody. James był na tyle uprzejmy, że otworzył drzwi. Dobrze, Q nie miał pewności, czy w tym stanie upojenia potrafiłby obsługiwać coś tak skomplikowanego jak klucze... Gdy już był w domu, zdjął okulary, wręczył je Bondowi, po czym zawlekł się do łazienki, zrzucając z siebie po drodze płaszcz i koszulę. Nie miał siły się kąpać, ale spanie z włosami śmierdzącymi dymem i alkoholem z klubu nie wchodziło w grę. Wyprawy do takich miejsc naprawdę były rpzereklamowane.

Gorący prysznic nieco Q otrzeźwił, ale tylko trochę, na tyle, aby bez zbędnego myślenia upchnąć się do łóżka Bonda, odwrócić się plecami do świata i zasnąć.

 

///////////////

 

Obudził się z lekkim bólem głowy i przyjemnym uczuciem rozluźnienia i spokoju. Przeciągnął się, trzaskając kostkami, ziewnął. Mocne, umięśnione ramię przyciskało go w pasie do łóżka, trzymając stanowczo i łagodnie jednocześnie. Nie musiał patrzeć, wiedział, że to James. Znajomy, ciepły, głęboki zapach, piżmo, proch i poranna erekcja, i...

Q zerknął nerwowo na Jamesa, który leżał sobie obok niego, z zamkniętymi oczyma i udawał, że śpi.

"Hej..." zaczął Q, nie mając pojęcia, jak skończyć. Właśnie zaczął rozwijać ogromną, poalkoholową migrenę. Bond zacisnął ramię na talii kwatermistrza, ale nie otworzył oczu.

"Hej."

Przez chwilę leżeli tak, wtuleni w siebie i zaplątani w pościele, pachnący snem i nieumytymi zębami. Gdzieś w oddali Schrodinger zawzięcie drapał swoją drapaczkę a sąsiad słuchał zbyt głośno radia, umożliwiając innym nieodpłatne odsłuchane jakiejś rockowej piosenki z lat dziewięćdziesiątych.

I wtedy właśnie, pomiędzy buzującym z tyłu oczu kacem a ramieniem Jamesa, spłynęło na Q oświecenie. Nie miał pojęcia, czym było to spowodowane. Czy nagłym uderzeniem wiosny, która nawet pomimo londyńskiej słoty wyzierała spoza chmur nieśmiałymi promieniami słońca, czy trutką, która wciąż jeszcze gmerała mu w hormonach. Tak czy inaczej, Q popatrzył na mocny, zdecydowany profil Jamesa, na jego silne, żylaste dłonie, szerokie plecy i kurze łapki dookoła oczu, na jego złoto popielate włosy, i już wiedział...

Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł tego nie zauważyć. Tych małych, drobnych rzeczy, które powodowały, że jego związek z Bondem stał się jedną z najstabilniejszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Zaraz po pracy. Zaraz po hackowaniu, zaraz po tych dwóch filarach Q jednym tchem wymieniał Jamesa Bonda... I był na tyle głupi, że nie zauważył nawet kiedy i jak 007 inkrustował się tak głęboko w jego rzeczywistość. Drobne rzeczy, małe sprawy. Jeszcze rok temu Q nie miał kogoś, kogo z taką łatwością wpuszczał w swoją przestrzeń prywatną, kogoś, kto mógł bez ceregieli rozebrać go do rosołu, zmusić do jedzenia, wypoczynku, kogoś, kto spał z nim nago w łóżku bez podtekstów erotycznych a mimo to... a mimo to, gdy zaistniała potrzeba James Bond gotowy był odgrywać dla Q wszystko, co było mu potrzebne. Był opiekunem, gdy trzeba się było Q zająć, i partnerem, gdy trzeba było wykonać misję, był bronią, gdy trzeba było walczyć, i przyjacielem, gdy trzeba było usiąść w domu i przestać rozmyślać o tym, że w sumie jest się straszliwie, dramatycznie samotnym... Bond to wszystko robił, wcielał się po kolei we wszystkie role, których wymagał od niego Q, ponieważ Bond po prostu był alfą dla omegi Q. I vice versa, bo Q był dokładnie wszystkim, czego tylko mógł oczekiwać James, od organizatora w pracy, przez opiekuna w życiu codziennym, po nawigatora i kompana. Alfa i omega, początek i koniec, idealna równowaga, w której nie było tego słabszego i tego silniejszego, ale nieustanna gra i negocjacja.

"James?"

"Hm?"

Q pochylił się w kierunku Jamesa i powoli, z pietyzmem przyłożył mu policzek do szyi. Każdy normalny agent 00 podskoczyłby zaraz nerwowo i wyciągnął broń, a przynajmniej po nią sięgnął. Ale nie Bond. Bond po prostu westchnął, rozluźnił się i pogłaskał Q po włosach.

"Co jest?..."

Q ugryzł go w kark, z rozmysłem, powoli i głęboko, specjalnie, żeby zostawić ślad, ale nie sprawić bólu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mu wyszło. Nigdy nikogo w ten sposób nie gryzł. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że drży cały i dygoce, łapiąc rozpaczliwie każdy oddech. James nie skomentował, tylko jak zwykle pozwolił Q schować twarz, jednocześnie nie przestając gładzić kwatermistrza po włosach.

"O co chodzi?... Coś chcesz?"

"James. Wczoraj poszedłem znaleźć sobie kogoś do seksu, ale nie znalazłem, bo nikt mi nie pasował a ja nie pasowałem do nikogo. Już miałem doła, że nie nadaję się nawet do niezobowiązującego seksu, a potem przyszedłeś ty. Znalazłeś mnie od razu i zabrałeś do domu."

"Mam tylko jedno miejsce na ziemi, które nazywam domem. I to tylko dlatego, że ty tam jesteś, kwatermistrzu." w głosie Bonda słychać było uśmiech. "Słuchaj, Q... Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszą partią, i daleko mi od najostrzejszej kredki w pudełku, ale... Nie musisz nikogo już szukać. Mogę być twój, jeżeli mnie zechcesz..."

"To brzmi, jakbyś był serem z przeceny na dwa dni przed końcem daty ważności."

"Jestem dość starym serem, ale podobno niektóre sery nabierają smaku z wiekiem."

"Tak, a niektóre po prostu się psują."

Bond zaśmiał się tak, że głowa Q, wsparta na jego ramieniu podskoczyła kilkukrotnie. Q psyknął z bólu a migrena zaćmiła go za oczami tępym tętnieniem. James ujął biedną głowę kwatermistrza i cmoknął go rozgłośnie w czoło.

"Obiecuję, że się nie popsuję, kwatermistrzu. A teraz wstajemy, zrobię ci jakąś odtrutkę na kaca, bo zaczynasz być zielony na twarzy."

"Jak romantycznie."

"Jestem wcielonym romantyzmem. Wstawaj, zalatujesz wódką a Schrodinger zaraz dziurę nam w drzwiach wydrapie."

 

/////////

 

Oczekiwał, że rzucą się na siebie jak wygłodniałe bestie, gdy tylko sprawa kaca zostanie załatwiona a pierwsza kawa zostanie wypita. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Bond zrobił jajecznicę i koktajl z selera naciowego, Q wypił koktajl i odmówił jajecznicy, zadowalając się suchym tostem. Mallory nie odezwał się nawet smsem, najwyraźniej serio dając im dzień wolny.

"Huh. Zabawne. Myślałem, że będziemy uprawiać dziki seks w łazience, a my jemy sobie śniadanie. Anty klimatycznie."

"Może być to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, ale seks ze skacowanym omegą nie jest najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem." Bond zmarszczył się zabawnie i przewrócił stronę czytanej gazety. "Odpoczniemy, zrelaksujemy się i zobaczymy co dalej. Mamy czas."

Mamy czas, huh. Q postanowił w tej materii zdać się na Jamesa i być dojrzałym, cierpliwym omegą, który nie oczekiwał seksu teraz, zaraz...

Miał dość czekania gdzieś tak popołudniu. Bond leniwił się na kanapie, udając, że czyta książkę, a w rzeczywistości drzemiąc a Schrodinger leżał mu w zagłębieniu nóg, wyciągnięty rozkosznie. Q popracował trochę online, przespał się, łyknął kolejnego proszka na ból głowy i doszedł do wniosku, że chrzanić konwenanse i poczucie obowiązku 007. Była wiosna, mieli dzień wolny, seks powinien zdarzyć się wcześniej niż później...

Q wsparł dłonie na poduszce przy głowie Bonda i pochylił się nad nim. James otworzył oczy, poruszył nosem i jak zwykle zaczął produkować wymówki.

"Powinienem najpierw zapytać. Nie chcę cię wykorzystać, jak wtedy..."

"Zamknij się. Nie." Q uniósł się nad Jamesem i przycisnął mu ramiona do poduszki. "Nie, nie jestem niczego pewny, tak, będę w tym podejrzliwy i dziwaczny, tak, Mallory jak nic wybuchnie jak się okaże, że jego etatowy omega na stałe związał się z alfą 00, nie, nigdy więcej nie zamierzam cię już puścić. Nigdy. Masz jeszcze jakieś głupie pytania, Bond?"

James Bond raz na zawsze został pozbawiony słów i tylko gapił się, z uchylonymi ustami. Q uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

"Dobra. To teraz uprawiamy seks i nie chcę nic więcej słyszeć..."

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, ponieważ James jednym skokiem zerwał się z kanapy, złapał go w pół i ruszył ku sypialni. Normalnie Q byłby wściekły, ale już nic nie było normalnie. Miał swojego własnego alfę, i to od dawna! Seks nie powinien być niczym nietypowym... Zanim Q zaczął rozkminiać, czy powinien się denerwować i czy jest wystarczająco wystarczający dla Jamesa, Bond rzucił ich obu na łóżko i zaczął rozpinać wszystkie guziki, suwaki i zapięcia, które znalazły się w jego zasięgu.

Nie było jasne w jaki sposób nagle zniknęły ich ubrania, ale dobrze, bo porażający dotyk nagiej skóry spowodował, że Q westchnął głośno a biodra Bonda drgnęły nerwowo, jego wilgotny penis przylepił się do uda Q. Prejakulat i pot, i wszystko pachnące pożądaniem, przywiązaniem... dłonie Jamesa delikatnie i frustrująco ujęły członka Q a jego zęby złapały Q za ucho i och, kwatermistrz nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu wydał z siebie taki dźwięk.

Zarzucił Jamesowi ramię na szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie w zasięg pocałunku, ale Bond zamiast pocałować go zaczął poruszać dłonią po jego członku i od tego momentu sprawy zaczłap szybko wymykać się spod kontroli. Coraz szybciej, pożądliwie i niezdarnie, poruszali się razem i razem pomrukiwali, w niezdarnej, nieskoordynowanej harmonii.

Q rozmiażdżył swoje usta o policzek Jamesa. Bez słów, był kompletnie poza słowami, tak daleko, że nawet nie mógł zawołać imienia 007, chociaż w głowie potarzał je cały czas, gorączkowo, natrętnie.

Bał się oddać komuś tak całkowicie, więc nie oddawał się wcale nikomu, zawsze uważny, rozważny i praktyczny. Ale teraz, teraz miał swojego alfę, który był alfą dla jego omegi i teraz, tutaj, w łóżku, w ich splecionych oddechach nie było miejsca na wątpliwości. James poruszał się w Q najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, coraz pewniej, płynniej, a Q trzymał się go kurczowo, wydając z siebie bezwstydne odgłosy i nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od błękitnych oczu 007.

Patrzyli się na siebie w zadziwieniu, zapoceni i zdyszani.

Q zawsze zastanawiał się, jakby to było, faktycznie uprawiać seks ze swoim alfą, ze swoim jedynym partnerem, z którym byłoby się związanym. Zwykle wyobrażał to sobie jako wielkie, niemalże filmowe wydarzenie, intensywny "pierwszy raz", powalający z nóg bliskością, spełnieniem, spokojem. W końcu dwie połówki mistycznego jabłka się odnalazły, wpasowując się w siebie hormonami, zapachami, nawykami, wszystkim.

Ale wcale nie było ani filmowo ani spokojnie. Było raczej nerwowo i dziwnie, na dodatek James Bond wcale nic Q nie ułatwiał, ponieważ instynkty alfy kazały mu poruszać się szybciej... Gdy James zaczął pieprzyć go z całą mocą, tak, że łóżko trzeszczało, coś spadło z półki w pokoju obok a Q zaalarmował jak nic połowę sąsiadów, wykrzykując jego imię.

"James!!!"

Nie chciał skończyć zbyt szybko, nie po tym, co przeszli, zanim w końcu wylądowali razem w łóżku. Na szczęście James też nie chciał, bo zwolnił nieco i zaczął poruszać się w Q w różnych, nietypowych kierunkach, jakby czegoś szukał... Q nie był głupi, wiedział, do czego zmierza James, wiedział też, że w ferworze walki raczej tego nie znajdzie. To wcale nie było takie łatwe, gdy nie siedziało się przy komputerze, studiując zawiłości prostaty, tylko faktycznie uprawiało się seks, i to pierwszy raz na trzeźwo, seks ze swoim alfą....

James Bond znany był ze swojego farta i szczęścia i tym razem nie było inaczej. Zanim Q zdążył się zniecierpliwić całym tym przedsięwzięciem, jego oddech nagle stał się znacznie bardziej wokalny, bo owszem, Bond był niezwykły w łóżku, był niesamowity, dziki, nieskrępowany i cholera, jeszcze trochę i...

Q złapał Jamesa za ramiona i przewrócił ich obu tak, że James zaległ na plecach a Q usiadł na nim, wybijając nieprzerwanie mocny, zdecydowany rytm. Miał teraz 007 tak gdzie chciał i kurcze, nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek komukolwiek pozwolił na tak całkowitą, dogłębną, zwierzęcą penetrację. Wzdychał już i jęczał bezwstydnie, czując jak mięśnie brzucha drgają mu nerwowo a jego własny wilgotny penis zaczyna nieestetycznie kleić się do brzucha Bonda... Q zerknął na Jamesa, z zaciśniętymi szczękami rzucając mu wyzwanie, niech tylko spróbuje osądzić swojego kwatermistrza... ale James nic nie powiedział, bo jego oddech stał się nagle porwany a na jego twarzy malowało się coś na kształt zadowolenia, połączonego z ulgą i zaskoczeniem.

Ego Q jeszcze nigdy nie zostało aż tak mile połechtane, i chociaż z chęcią zamieniłby całe to doświadczenie w eksperyment jak doprowadzić Jamesa Bonda do ostatecznej ekstazy, czuł, że długo rzecz nie potrwa... a szkoda, bo kurcze, ujeżdżając w ten sposób swojego alfę Q czuł się jak mistrz, cholera, zdobywca, który wspiął się właśnie na szczyt świata i zostanie na tym szczycie świata cały czas, dopóki fizycznie jest w stanie zachować równowagę i nie stoczyć się po równi oślepiającego, szumiącego w uszach, łamiącego plecy orgazmu...

James mrucząc rozgłośnie złapał go za tyłek i wbił się w niego jednym, zbyt silnym, zbyt gwałtownym ruchem. Dotknął w głębi Q czegoś, co spowodowało, że Q zobaczył gwiazdy i tak, nie, nie przestawaj, jesteśmy razem tak blisko i to jest tak bardzo ważne, najważniejsze, bo jesteśmy tutaj razem, na krawędzi i patrzymy się w głębinę, w przepaść a przepaść patrzy się na nas i puszcza do nas perskie oko i jest piękna bo my jesteśmy piękni i życie jest piękne!...

Q doszedł ze skowytem, zaciskając uda dookoła Jamesa i drgając w niekontrolowanych spazmach. Bond ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go mocno, i być może Q załkał prosto w jego usta... bo nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego może mu się przytrafić, po tylu latach samotności, blokerów, sprawnie ukrywanego lęku i niezdarnie skrywanej tęsknoty...

Był przewrażliwiony i wyczulony do bólu. Jego ciało miało chęć dojść jeszcze raz, ale nie sądził, że byłby w stanie teraz tego dokonać. James odsunął się od niego, nie wypuszczając z dłoni jego penisa, po czym przygarnął go na powrót, utykając go pod sobą i przyciskając do łóżka. Czas był teraz pojęciem niezwykle płynnym. Bond coś mówił, uspokajał Q, powtarzał, że go kocha, wciąż na nowo, a kwatermistrz wciąż nie mógł mu uwierzyć...

Usłyszał, jak ktoś uchyla ostrożnie drzwi sypialni i zamienia kilka oszczędnych słów z Jamesem, po czym wycofuje się cicho. Moneypenny.

Q chciał powiedzieć Jamesowi, że nic go nie boli i jest ok, ale szalony miks odczuć, uczuć i długoterminowego napięcia mógł określić jedynie zduszonym, złamanym słowem "intensywnie".

"Tak. Tak, wiem." powiedział James i przez długi czas nie mówili już nic.

Po paru minutach czegoś na kształt snu Q w końcu otworzył oczy. Leżał ułożony równo na zbobrowanym łóżku a James leżał na nim, i mruczał głośno, ocierając się policzkiem o jego ramię, pierś, włosy. Q przez chwilę odwzajemniał uścisk Jamesa, nie mogąc zebrać myśli i sprecyzować, co jest nie tak... bo coś było nie tak, czuł się zbyt rozgrzany, zbyt spocony, no i ta niewygodna pozycja, z Bondem przygniatającym go całym sobą...

"Och."

"...co?" zapytał leniwie James, przygryzając Q ucho i na powrót układając mu się całym ciężarem na brzuchu.

Nie. James nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Gorąca stróżka lepkiej cieczy spłynęła Q w dół uda i tak, nie dało się dłużej ukrywać prawdy. James Bond uprawiał seks bez zabezpieczenia ze swoim kwatermistrzem i spuścił mu się do środka, a teraz leżał sobie na nim, przyciskając go we wszystkich niewygodnych miejscach, i zadowolony jak gdyby nigdy nic mrukotał głośno.

Q uderzył Jamesa po ramieniu. Mocno.

"Nie mów, że nie użyłeś prezerwatywy."

Mrukotanie ustało jak nożem uciął. James podniósł głowę z piersi Q i spojrzał na niego z bliska. Jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że niemal zasłaniały błękitne tęczówki.

"Uhmm..."

"Bond!"

"Chodź, odtransportuję cię do łazienki."

"No wielkie dzięki. Tu nie chodzi już nawet o jakąś ciążę, czy choroby weneryczne, ale o zwykłą higienę!...”

"Wynagrodzę ci to, Q. Nie nadymaj się. Wezmę z tobą prysznic i pomogę ci się umyć."

James poruszył sugestywnie brwiami a Q miał nagle szaloną wizję na ile bardzo erotycznych, bardzo wyuzdanych sposobów Bond będzie mu pomagał pod prysznicem.

"Aha... Trzymam cię za słowo."

James tylko się roześmiał, po czym złapał Q i pocałował tak, że po prostu nie można było się na niego dłużej gniewać.

 

//////////

 

Koniec końców musieli wziąć jeszcze jeden dzień wolny, ponieważ okazało się, że jak już zaczęli uprawiać seks to nie mogą skończyć. Co zaczęło się w sypialni przeniosło się w sposób naturalny do łazienki, do kuchni, salonu i przedpokoju. Q nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz przeżył tyle orgazmów pod rząd, nie przypominał sobie także, żeby kiedykolwiek był aż tak szczęśliwy.

Gdy Moneypenny zadzwoniła do Q z wiadomością, że oficjalnie związała się z Trevelyanem i niech bóg ma ich wszystkich w swojej opiece, kwatermistrz tylko jej pogratulował. Ha. Wiosna, w rzeczy samej.

Pod wieczór drugiego dnia Bond zaległ z Q w sypialni, objął go wszystkimi kończynami i zaczął mruczeć. Pachniał spokojem, sytością i Q miał chęć polizać go po powiekach, po czole, po uszach.... nie zrobił tego. Może jutro, jak już wykochają się do imentu na kanapie w salonie. W końcu faktycznie, mieli czas.

 

End

 

by Homoviator

04/2015

 

Ufff... koniec :)

Przepraszam za roczne opóźnienie:) Dużo się działo, długo by opowiadać, ale oficjalnie wychodzę na prostą. Bardzo dziękuję czytaczom, którzy dawali znak, że czekają na dalsze aktualizacje i nie tracą nadziei...

 

Wiosna nadeszła, zamierzam teraz regularnie pisać i updatować, chociażby małe formy. Chcę dokończyć co zaczęte, ale nic nie obiecuję... I żeby jeszcze znaleźć jakiś ciekawy fandom i się w nim zadomowić, hehe :)


	5. Niesprawiedliwość i szubrawcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA!!! UWAGA!!! Rolnicy i Rzymianie, użyczcie mi swojego ucha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam 2 zaproszenia jakby ktoś chciał zarejestrować się na AO3 szybciej. Dajcie znać, czy wam się przydadzą! Kto pierwszy ten lepszy :)

Ponieważ AO3 zostało najechane przez złodziei, którzy zassali z archiwum tony ff i zapostowali je na swojej stronie, pobierając za dostęp opłaty...  
Ponieważ szubrawcy owi utrudniają zdjęcie cudzej własności z ich strony i chcą się dorobić na pracach twórców, którzy udostępniają za free swoją twórczość  
Ponieważ nawet polskie ff zostały nielegalnie i bez autoryzacji użyte na tej scam site, cholera, co się porobiło...

Dzisiaj oficjalnie ogłaszam, że zmieniam ustawienia i moje ff będą na AO3 dostępne tylko dla zarejestrowanych użytkowników. Zarejestrujcie się, ludzieńki, AO3 toczy batalię o odzyskanie naszych prac, stworzyli środowisko przyjazne twórcom i odbiorcom treści z założenia DARMOWYCH. Rejestracja to moment, a słowa nie wyrażą, jak się rozeźliłem na tych dziadów krewieńskich. Ktoś handluje bezwstydnie cudzymi fikami w sieci, normalnie wilk warczy i sierść mu sie jeży!

Także moi drodzy, rejestrujcie się na AO3, ponieważ dzisiaj o godzinie 18 zamierzam zamknąć wrota AO3. Na lj i ffnecie byłem względnie bezpieczny, nikt mi nie zwijał fików, poza jakimiś zabawnymi plagiatami czy jednym atakiem hackerskim, ale tutaj... no, mnie jest tutaj dobrze, tu chcę zostać, ale tu niebezpiecznie więc potrzebuję większych zabezpieczeń. Link do całej sprawy, autorów, których prace zostały przywłaszczone bezprawnie jest wielu, w tym i twórcy posługujący się językiem polskim. http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/116321297670/ebooks-tree-com-update-and-getting-your-works Oczywiście, moje ff pozostaną na my_storyville na lj i na ff.net, ale przyznam, że najbardziej updatować i reagować będę na AO3, bo edycja tekstu tutaj, struktura zarządzania tekstem i kontem jest o niebo lepsza. Także jak ktoś nie da rady założyć konta na AO3, są inne miejsca do czytania moich pisanin. 

pozdrawiam i przepraszam za podpuchę z nowym rozdziałem :)

Homoviator

15/04/2015

**Author's Note:**

> Dajcie znać, jak znajdujecie mój eksperyment w Omega Verse :) I dokarmcie wena, bo kolejne rozdziały już się gotują i wenowi na przednówku nowe siły się przydadzą :D  
> Nigdy się nie bawiłem alfami i omegami, więc dość luźno podchodzę do tematu, po prostu płynę na fali tego wesołego pomysłu. I nie, nie będzie to MPREG, na tyle nad fabułą jeszcze panuję
> 
> Nowy rozdział Drobnostek wrzucę jutro, jak się już wywalentynkuję :)


End file.
